Tapestry of Life
by asouldreams
Summary: Ablus Dumbledore's Life Story...childhood, Grindlewald, and his friendship with Minerva including her life story & how their relationship changes over the years until one day he makes the ultimate sacrifice for his best friend ADMM later chapters
1. Prologue

Disclaimer I don't own the Harry Potter universe; that's JK Rowling. However, the twists and turns of this story are mine.

I normally do not write fiction for this genre, but this story has been nagging me and **will not** get out of my head – so enjoy.

_**Tapestry of Life **_Summary: Albus Dumbledore's story…what more is there to say? It will follow JK canon but will also be AD/MM –

Prologue – She flies through the air…

"Oye…" The lanky wizard yelped as he pointed his wand towards the vague twinkling blue orbs he had seen floating less than 3 feet away.

The wizard frantically waved his wand left and then right, eyes barely open as he peered into the blackness.

A witch in blood red robes came running along side, her hot breath creating a wispy steam in the cool air. "McInves?"

The man's voice was quiet and barely understandable as he spoke. "Saw something, deep blue eyes…" He waved his wand to the left again, "As big as life, less than three feet away."

She peered into the thick night, her gaze matching his penetrating one…and a handful of steps away from them the quiet figure ever so slowly let out a second breath. Agonizing seconds passed as they passed the tip of their wands in front of him, casting light around him and threw him…even his eyes which he now continued to focus on and keep their twinkling to a minimum. His eyes momentarily flickered to the manor, and he idly wondered where Tabby had skirted to now. Not that he could look at the moment, he thought as the witch waved her wand in front of him for the third time. He had to wait until they left before he could draw up the necessary charm to enable him to see the half mile that separated him from the manner or be caught himself. The charm, albeit fairly complex, once mastered, enhanced the castors ability to see for great distances, but one had to be careful when using it at night, for the castors eyes became self illuminating and glowed quite brightly against the night.

His internal musings were interrupted as the witch shook her head, soft auburn ringlets shaking along her shoulder. "Damn Moor lands…" She mumbled 'nox' followed by McInves, leaving the man only a handful of inches away, once again bathed in darkness. "Probably a black raven."

There was a pause as he turned to her, his face partially sheltered from view. "With blue eyes, Millie?"

The witch's face became haunted as she cast a desperate glance to her left and then a quick one over her shoulder. "These lands are cursed, Tom…I feel it in my bones." The tone of her voice dropping several octaves, "Some…g .. ..ing to .appen tonight..."

He watched them drift towards the manor in a quiet commraderie and the elder wizard breathed a feint sigh of relief. It would not due for him to be caught, nor for anyone to think he was here…watching and guarding. This had been the fourth night, he had silently kept his vigil, unbeknownst to Alastor, Eagon, Aberforth, or even Minerva.

Sighing, he quietly drummed his fingertips along his thigh to keep the numbness at bay from icy cold while softly mumbling the spell. Slowly, almost reverently a pair of twinkling blue eyes appeared amongst the mist, gazing toward the manor… searching for his friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon was several hours past its apex, and the faint figure fought off his third yawn in the past ten minutes. Blinking rapidly he silently pulled his golden watch out, its hands whirling around in their typical frantic fashion, but still confirming the lateness of the hour – half past three. Sighing, he tucked his watch back into his robes as his eyes once again swept over the manor toward the large living area where _she _had been laying mere moments before…but before he could determine where she had gone off to, his back immediately stiffened as the mood across the manor changed into an electric atmosphere. The two wizards to the north began bolting back to the house, followed by several other loud shouts along the grounds and retreating footsteps. He felt his stomach clench in realization, _Minerva, they've found her. _His eyes quickly glanced along the windows and turrets, searching for a sign...one which did not mislead him, only caused him to step forward – deeper into the magical ward, and with every last ounce of willpower he stopped. He would not enter, Voldemort would know if someone did, and he could not risk it – even for her…

But as he watched bursts of green and red light flicker along the window panes, he found his fingers already grasping his wand…magic humming through his body, his muscles tightening in anticipation as a stray curse shattered an old stained glass window, bathing the Moorish land in an eeiry green light before the previously muffled commotion echoed across the Moors. Loud screams, curses, glass bursting finally reached his ears, enabling him to accurately determine her location. His eyes swept over the manor, her swift animagus form bolting easterly along the north western turret…as another flurry of curses were yelled, he watched the window at the end of the hall light up – his breath catching in realization, Minerva only had forty foot left before she was literally out of room…and without conscious thought, he burst through the barrier, running towards the manor, eyes fixated upon the third floor.

Less than four steps later Albus' steps faltered as a sparkling window pane burst apart at the end of the hall. No words came to him as he stood paralyzed, watching as the broken panes of glass joined the grey speckled tabby cat in a fateful plunge to the earth. His heart lurched in realization of what was about to happen, and before the greatest wizard of the time could react or raise his wand to slow her descent, a spray of greens and reds lit up the black sky – shattering glass as they missed their intended target.

His wand was out, spells deftly flying toward the 3rd floor window, his eyes watching as the tabby cats form became longer…humanistic…and as he threw a spell to minimize her impact a loud pop echoed across the land, and she, along with several panes of glass and two jets of green light winked out of existence.

Blue eyes swept over the area for verification as the tree to his left burst into flames and with a quick wave of his wand as he spun on his heel, the two other curses jerked to the right scorching the tall grass.

_Where would she apparate to?_ His mind quickly narrowing the possibilities…Somewhere safe, familiar…Hogwarts? McGonagall Manor? Another curse flew past his ear and he chose, knowing that time was now of the essence…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crisp bitter air of the Highlands swept over him, causing midnight blue robes to billow behind him. "MINERVA!" He bellowed as large blue eyes swept across the rolling hills to McGonagall Manor and the light spilling forth against the night from its warmth – she was nowhere to be seen. He had chosen wrong and was about to apparate to the gates of Hogwarts when a loud, blood curdling scream shattered the stillness.

"Lumos." Wand drawn, his feet flew over the rocky limestone in search of where the scream had originated. He came over a small knoll, his heart plummeting as tear filled eyes absorbed the scene –

Twenty paces away a figure writhed in pain, moans issuing forth, dark smudges littering her emerald robes and pale skin. He issued the counter spell to the crutiatus curse and the front of her body collapsed onto the soft moss as he rushed to her side. "Minerva." He gasped as he dropped to his knees, eyes washing over her. She had not stirred after the release of the curse, her cheek lying in the moss – head turned away, her breathing extremely shallow…and then he noticed the dark color leaching out from beneath her…

His wand slipped forgotten from his fingertips as his hands reached the scant inches to her side and he pulled her body towards him, thereby exposing her face and chest to him…and the damage… She had several small lacerations across her body, one fairly large one on her shoulder, but the second curse had deeply sliced open her side. The blood was deep red…he could feel the magic that swelled around the woman beginning to ebb away…she was dying.

Tears sprang forth in his eyes as his left hand flew to the large wound upon the right side of her chest, just beneath her breast – while his right one delved into his robes, searching.

The movement jostled her awake and blinking grey eyes desperately tried to focus, "…who…"

Albus heard the tremor in his voice as he spoke, "Stay with me, Minerva."

"Al…bus…" She took a shuddering breath, "Legimancy…" She breathed fixing him with one of her legendary piercing looks, and before he could stop – he was curled up next to a fireplace with three people animatedly talking over a brandy less than five paces away.

"…and Dumbledore?"

A rich laugh echoed off the mahogany wood "Leave him to me Lucius." Riddle's fingers slid along the black leather furniture, "Besides," Cold yellow eyes fixed Lucius' blue ones. "He'll be so busy hand holding the Ministry for the next few months."

All three men laughed, including the portly man whose face remained obscured in the shadows, but the cadence and tenor were high in pitch. "Especially with the demise of Bones this Saturday."

"Yes, the Ministry will be left flailing more than…" The seen was ripped away as Minerva's eyes fluttered close, a trail of blood eschewing forth from the corner of her mouth…

Albus's fingers found the well worn glass vial tucked snuggly against his chest, the hexagon edges practically smoothed round from the years of being carried with him. His finger and thumb already twisting the silver top off as her head began to lull to the side, "Minerva…" He felt his chest bursting…_they had known each other almost forty years..._fingers began to shake…_they had been each others best friend…_ "Stay…" He half whispered, half pleaded – as the last of her magic faded away. Heedless of the consequences, he peeled his hand from her gaping wound and upended the opalescent liquid onto her side.

A solitary tear slipped off his lash as he summoned the most potent memories of lively witch and the deep years of friendship before uttering, **"****Aeternus Eternus." His hand pressing along her side, and for a single moment he believed the ancient spell had not worked as he stared at the broken body of his long time friend, his heart shattering with every beat…and then her side began glowing, as did his hand…the last thing Albus Dumbledore saw was a flash of blue light that spread out across the Highlands before his body collapsed atop hers. **


	2. Chapter 1  Heritage

If you have been enjoying, please leave me note. 0 reviews and several hundred readers does not cause a great deal of motivation – I will tell you that the next chapter and ½ are already written and are being tweaked.

A lengthy summary of the world you are preparing to embark upon you will have the opportunity to watch Albus grow up through various persons eyes for the first several chapters, including his own…eventually we will see his relationship w/ Grindlewald, life after love, how it effects his life and relationships, the impetus for the 12 uses of dragon's blood, how he came to be at Hogwarts, the rise of Grindlewald as a dark lord, the meeting of Minerva McGonagall…her animagus training, the downfall of Grindlewald and the cost of his defeat, Minerva returning to Hogwarts and their friendship re-kindling...Dippet's death, and we continue on until we finally catch up to the prologue, and then move forward into a slightly AU but could still be held within canon if one has a large enough imagination and a hint of magic. We find out what Albus did and the ultimate cost, and the consequences of his decision to spare Minerva's life.

There will be a lot of ADMM as the story develops – from angst to drama to humor…so enjoy the ride you are about to embark on; because if you have read any of my work on – you know it will have some wonderful twists and turns, just please check to make sure you are fastened in prior to reading!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 Heritage….

The elderly witch shook her head at the young father, "You **must** listen."

Sparkling blue eyes slowly lifted to meet the elder's gaze, "As I've stated before," He moved closer to her as his voice became louder, more insistent. "My son will know nothing of _your_ world."

She stared at him, drilling him with her piercing grey eyes and then slowly her lips began to thin in dismay, _He was not going to listen. _She felt a surge of frustration pour through her causing her fingers to tinkle with magic as her jaw tightened. "Mr. Dumbledore, I suggest you heed my words…"

For a moment he felt his throat close in as his stomach twisted into knots while he met his in-law's eyes, before drawing upon his own heritage and laughed haughtily at the woman before him. "Or what...?" He taunted. "Kendra has _chosen_ me and _my_ muggle beliefs." He thrust his hand into her face, "Now away with you, witch!"

Fire leapt from Emily Harston's grey eyes in fury, "Duke or no Thurston; I have seen how you treat others, and though you may have charmed my granddaughter with your sly tongue and fancy robes, if she should chose to leave you at any point – you _will _let her leave. Even if you are Elizabeth's favorite nephew, if you ever lay a hand on Kendra or my great-grandson, even her royal skirt will not be large enough to protect you."

Before Thurston Dumbledore could respond, Emily vanished with a faint pop leaving him alone a top the grassy knoll with her threat still ringing in his ears. Sighing, he reached up and ran his long fingers through his black hair. "All powerful witch…" He shook his head, chuckling. "Just another parlor trick." He cast a final glance to the east and the densely wooded area, wondering when she would make an appearance, but turned away. "We'll see old woman…we'll see."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily didn't move despite the door opening, she was tired and lacked the energy – especially after today. She merely pulled her worn blanket closer to her weary bones, "Good evening Milos." She uttered, eyes still upon the orange flames.

The young wizard shook his head in amazement as he closed the door and hung up his traveling cloak before venturing further into the old estate. She had known he was here. She always had…even though she was undoubtedly in front of the fire in Bernard's old study, upstairs. "Hello Aunt Emi." He stated upon entering the dark cherry study brought to life with large tapestries that covered the walls, and a solitary family photo that still resided above the fireplace. There, starring back at him was the last family photo of the great Harston family, spanning four generations, 48 persons – from Emily's parents to the newborn, Kendra. He sighed, now there were only four persons alive who could trace their heritage to the Harstons. Two were sitting in the room now, the third – Kendra, Emily's granddaughter, the forth – Albus, her great-grandson.

"How was your day?" He quietly asked as her almost vacant expression continued to peer at the fire.

Slowly her grey eyes raised themselves to his face, and the sorrow within their expression cut Milos to the bone. "Kendra is staying with Thurston."

Milos let out a slow, uneasy breath. "And the boy?"

Emily just shook her head at the irony of it all. "To know nothing of the wizarding world." 

He felt his magic pulse in rage and before he could damper it, a stray glass vase burst apart in the far corner of the room. Emily just smiled at him, "It's okay son, I've already broken more items this afternoon than I'd like to commit on."

He shook his head, auburn locks flying beneath his tilted wizard's hat. "But Emi…" His voice faltering at the sudden reality of what her words meant, eyes drifting to the picture above the mantle. "There are only 4 Harstons left…"

She nodded, "Yes, Milos…there are." Emily flipped the red blanket off, standing and brought her wand out – with a simple flick of her wand, the fireplace, mantle, the entire wall morphed into large flaming red tapestry with an elegant silver tree that carved its way from the floor to the ceiling. She stared at the almost forgotten tree, her gaze gravitating to the 4 names that glowed blue – the rest of the family shimmered in silver, indicating they had passed on.

Milos came to stand next to her, and placed a warm arm around her shoulder, drawing her close. "We will find a way, Emi." He said as he too stared at the great Harston family tree. He cast his eyes to the last several generations; beside their names indicated how they lived…and died. The past two decades had seen the brutal slaying of several Harstons by Augusta Anders, who had finally been killed by his great Aunt Emily and Uncle Bernard, though the battle had cost Bernard his life. The handful of Harstons who had managed to survive Augusta's rise and final demise, had succumbed to the plague two years hence, leaving Emily Harston to watch over her grand-daughter and protect her fiery tempered nephew, Milos.

He had only been thirteen when his parents had fallen ill and passed; the healers had told him they had gone quick, and it had been a good thing that he had been away at Hogwarts when the illness had struck. Since then, he had spent his summers and holidays at Godric's Hollow, with Aunt Emi.

She had taught him so much about magic, and its history…not that Hogwarts didn't have a lot to offer – but, his eyes scanned up the tapestry to the top…Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor had a son and a daughter. The son's line had dwindled away three generations later; the daughter had married William Harston…

Silently, Milos wondered how much knowledge had been lost over the past two decades…secrets that had lived within the family. Milos shook his head, "Apparently I need to have a family of twelve." He stated, trying to lift his Aunt's spirits.

At this she shook her head, "No my dear boy, let us start with just one – " Her eyes slid over to Kendra's name…and beneath her….the name of Albus Dumbledore glowing defiantly against the red.

"He…" Her finger pointed to the newborn's name, "Will be a great wizard, Milos…" She said turning to him, eyes hard as steel. "If something happens to me, promise me you will watch out for the boy."

Somewhat taken back by the request, he stammered in response. "But Aunt Emi…"

Her voice became resolute, "Promise me Milos."

Her tone caused him to acquiesce immediately. "Of course, but I wish to the impetius."

At this, her grey eyes met his green ones – "I had a dream, Milos." Her quiet voice barely reaching his ears.

He fell backwards at her words…the last time she had a prophetic dream…was 32 years ago, she had told Bernard that death would claim all that they held dear – save three. Now, Milos was the one standing before her, speechless as she continued in on, her quiet voice haunting the very eves of the house with its magic.

"There will come a time in our future when the world, both wizarding and muggle will stand at a precipice and teeter for several years between light and dark. Albus will bring balance back to the world…" Her eyes became unfocused as the dream came before her again, London lay in ruin and a tall auburn haired wizard and raven haired witch moved through the rubble. There movements slow, methodical…and then the surrounding shifted and she was in a room lit by curses alone. Bolts of red, blues, greens and yellow flew past her head as the tall wizard deftly deflected one after the other…she had never seen anyone, not even Bernard or his brother Xavier duel with such tenacity or power. Then the scene shifted again, tears fell from the cheeks of her great-grandson, unbidden as he gazed upon the carnage – even the broken body of his opponent…and the black haired witch… "Despite the heartache that will ensue."


	3. Chapter 2 Harston's Hallow

Ogehsim – Thank you very much for your words of support – and please stay tuned as there will be ample Minerva & Albus interaction as the story develops.

Goddess McG The spell from the prologue does translate out to 'eternal', and thank you for your review!

vangoghadmirer – chuckling - it is still me, just hopped over to this fandom because this story got into my head and I truly haven't been able to get it out. As for Pressing Matters, I don't know if I would be able to post it on fanfiction – the first chapter…is a little intense and without that beginning – the story won't work. Love to hear your thoughts – as for the story of PM only have the epilogue to finish & it'll be done. THANK YOU for your feedback, it is GREATLY appreciated!

lotrgtw – glad you are enjoying & there will definitely be more! Much more! Have several chapters already sketched out – including the one after the spell from the prologue…but we have quite a few chapters to get through before we catch back up to that point; so enjoy! THANK you for your review!!

Chapter 2 Harston's Hallow

Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes stared at his mother, "Where?" He asked, still unsure he had heard her correctly.

"Your grandmothers, Albus." She said as she pulled him along the cobblestone streets of London.

"But…" He cast a look behind him, their house no longer in view. "What of father?"

"Dad." Aberforth piped in from the other side of his mother.

She shook her head, "I will explain later, Albus. Right now, we need to get to Grandma's."

At this Albus bobbed his head. "Okay." His eyes absorbing the comings and goings of the city, but then he felt his arm jerk to the left and he and Aberforth were being led down a street he had never been on before. It was dank and not at all like the places father traveled to. His thoughts were interrupted as she nodded to the door, that had a broken handle for a door knob and a horribly scrawled sign above it – Leaky Caldron. "Mom…what's a caldron?" He asked as he pulled open the door.

"Later Albus." She stated, ushering her two sons inside.

Albus briefly heard the door close behind them, his eyes instead were fixated on the room within. There were over twenty men and women having a lively conversation, each dressed in lengthy robes – and wore hats…with points…and as he raised his eyes to his mother, questions about to stumble from his lips, Kendra bent down, voice taunt. "I will explain everything at your grandmothers, now hold your questions son."

He nodded. "Yes, Ma'am." He dutifully replied, but she was already making her way to the high backed chairs and the man behind a thick wooden bar.

"Hello Kendra." His deep voice sending chills down Albus's spine.

"It's been a long time Viktor." She replied with a brief nod to his direction.

"It has." He replied, and Albus watched utterly awe struck as the mug flew off on its own accord toward the stack of barware at the end of the counter. "And who are the little sirs in tow?"

At this she nodded to Albus, as she dropped her hand from his and pushed him forward a few inches. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

Albus stepped forward, "Albus Dumbledore, Sir." He pointed over to his younger brother, "And my brother, Aberforth."

"Viktor Virrell." He stated simply.

Albus gave a solitary nod before stepping back to the side of his mother, who ruffled his auburn hair before turning back to Viktor. "I was hoping to have a moment in private, Viktor."

His eyes narrowed imperceptibly, but then he nodded and tapped the bar with his hand, and Albus watched as the bar split in half allowing a walkway through. He felt his mother's fingers beneath his chin, closing his jaw before he was being pushed through the opening. From there, they were led to a small room – with papers strewn haphazardly upon the desk, and pinned in an even lesser degree of organization upon the wall. "Viktor, Sir…how do you find things on your desk?" Albus asked, drawing a stern eye from his mother.

Viktor nodded to Kendra, mouthing _quite alright_, before turning to Albus. "I find that I have little time to organize my desk, Albus as life is far more interesting than the piles of paper that haunt me daily. So, I have my desk organized in a fashion that enables me to find what I need and nothing more."

"But, what if you need something that isn't organized?" He asked.

Mirth light up Viktor's eyes at the question, but Kendra shook her head. "Not now Albus, please." She turned to Viktor, cutting off his comment stating that it was quite fine… "Viktor, I…" She looked at her two sons, "We, need to use your floo network."

Realization finally gripped Viktor, her urgency and then her request. They had known each other to long, something had happened between her and Thurston to drive her back into the wizarding world. "Thurston?"

She nodded but cast a quick glance to her two sons, "We are visiting my grandmother."

A long sigh escaped his lips, "Then tell Emily hello."

A relieved smile broke through her face, "Thank you, Viktor." She said, leaning forward and giving him a kiss upon his cheek.

"Now…" He turned to the fireplace and whispered a faint word and Albus jumped back as flames burst alive in the grate.

"Are…you a wi..zard?" Albus asked as he took a step back from Viktor.

The elder man nodded, "Yes, I am." He stated, and then he bent his knees bringing him eye level with Albus. His rich brown eyes gently staring at the wide-eyed, frightened blue ones. "And so are you, dear boy."

His words stung, and Albus nearly fell backwards… "I can't…" He shook his head, auburn hair swinging back and forth, "My father said…"

"ALBUS…" Kendra's voice yelling his name brought his teary streaked eyes to his mother, "You are. You always have been. And I will explain everything once we reach your Grans, time is of the essence. Now, grab a handful of that dust beside the fire." She said as she scooped up Aberforth into her arms. "Like this." And then she grabbed a swell of dust into her hands.

Slowly, his long fingers reached into the cup, fingers curling around the soot like substance – his eyes turning back to his mother.

"And then you throw it in the fire and very clearly state 'Harston Hallow'. The flame will turn green Albus, and you will step into the fire. It will not hurt you, but you must trust me on this. Okay?" Tears still streaming down his face, Albus nodded. "I'll go first, you watch me – and then you go, and I'll see on the other side."

Before he could respond, she had thrown her powder into the flames and clearly stated, "Harson Hallow', and then she stepped into the flames, his brother with her giggling – and he watched their bodies morph and then…they were gone and the flame snapped back to its usual yellow-orange hue.

Years later, Albus was still unsure of how long he had stood rooted to the floor, eyes fixated upon the dancing flames. His world and everything he had been told to believe by his father had been decimated within one minute. A deep voice shattered his trance, "Albus, it is your turn." Viktor kindly stated as he watched the young boy jump at the sound of the voice.

Slowly, Albus turned to him, voice small and heartache filling his eyes. "Did my father know of wizards?" He asked.

Viktor's face remained impassive and despite the fact that it was not his place to say, the young boy staring up at him searching for a grain of truth tore at his heart. "I will tell you Albus, but then you must go to your grandmothers. And ask the rest of your questions there, understood?"

The boy cast a wary look at the fireplace and then turned back to Viktor. "Yes, Sir."

"Your father married your mother several years ago, and she did tell him that she was a witch and came from a long line of magic folk."

"Is this why I've never met my grandmother?" He asked, eyes pleading for a second answer.

But Viktor merely shook his head, "Remember our deal?"

Albus nodded, "Yes, Sir." And then he turned back to the fireplace, "Will it hurt?"

Viktor fought hard to keep the smile at bay, only partially succeeding. "No, Albus, it won't. I daresay, you'll rather enjoy it."

At this, Albus turned his head back to Viktor, surprise twinkling in his eyes. "Really?"

Viktor nodded, "Now grab some more floo powder as yours is all over my floor boards."

"Sorry…" Albus stated and then reached in and grabbed another handful of powder. "I didn't mean…"

"Good-bye, Albus." He stated, a finality to his voice.

With that, Albus gathered all his courage and threw the powder into the fire, and watched as its flames became emerald green and he uttered, "Harston Hallow" before closing his eyes as he placed his foot into the fire. It felt warm but not hot…and then his whole body jerked and he was spiraling through a menagerie of colors before he was tumbling into an outstretched pair of arms. Blinking, he looked up into the grey eyes of Emily Harston, his great-grandmother.

He would always remember the way her hug felt to him, warm, inviting and so full of love. After several long seconds, she pulled back. "Hello Albus." She smiled, her eyes twinkling in merriment, "Welcome to my home."

Wide-eyed, he turned around, looking at the deep cherry wood – the elegant tapestries… "Where is mother?" He asked eyes finally falling back on to his grandmother.

"She took your brother upstairs." And with that, she stood and extended him her hand. "Come, let me show you around this drafty house."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily tiredly pulled her blanket over her legs, eyes fixated upon Kendra. "Are you going to tell me what has driven you out of Thurston's home and into mine so unexpectedly?"

Kendra fidgeted with the edge of her blanket, tears burning her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Emily couldn't help the puzzled look that met her granddaughter. "He has two sons…"

Kendra nodded, "Yes, and …" She felt her hand shaking as it went to her mouth, "This one is not his…"

"Dear girl, what in Merlin's name…"

Kendra thrust off her blanket, "He has become so…angry." She exclaimed standing up and taking a handful of steps toward the fire. "And…he has taken a mistress…"

Emily watched as the young girl's lip quivered, her smooth hand braced her bodies weight upon the edge of the mantle. A thousand thoughts flew threw the elder witches mind, finally she settled for least acerbic. "Why didn't you come back here, dear?"

Kendra shook her head, tears spilling out of her emerald eyes. "I couldn't, Gran. I didn't want to admit that my husband had to have another woman in our bed." Ever so slowly, she turned her head to her grandmother, pleading for understanding.

Sighing, Emily stood and took the handful of steps to her granddaughter, wrapping her within her warm embrace. "It shall be alright, love." She whispered into her granddaughter's hair.

Kendra's head bobbed in her shoulder as muffled words surfaced, "I thought…I thought I could make him jealous…" Her heartfelt cries drowned out the last of her words, and Emily felt a slow anger ignite in her weary bones. _Damn Thurstan and his seemingly 'royal' ways._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily Harston smiled at young Albus as he stared, utterly fascinated at the world unfolding before him. They had been at the house for little over a week, and she had to admit that both boys were adjusting extremely well, though Kendra stated that Albus seemed to have become reserved and less outgoing – but as far as Emily could tell, his mother couldn't be farther from the truth. Albus was intensely curious, and before long, he had found or stumbled upon many of the secret layers that the house kept…including one into her private drawing room that had sparked an unusual alliance, with her Phoenix – Fawkes.

She had been ready the Daily Prophet upon the window seat, when she heard the door slide open and Albus came bounding in and instantly drew up short upon seeing the perch and the magnificent red feathered phoenix resting atop. Fawkes craned his neck to the side and then back to Emily before crooing slightly and Emily smiled.

"Albus, this is my dear friend, Fawkes."

Albus starred up at the feathered bird, his blue eyes sparkling in absolute wonder. "What kind of bird is Fawkes?" He asked, tentatively reaching his hand upwards.

"A phoenix, love."

Albus felt the birds head rub against the tip of his fingers. His feathers were smooth as though rubbing a piece of freshly spun silk…and he felt a strange warmth tingle across the tips, causing him to hastily withdraw his hand.

At this Emily sat up, "Everything alright love?"

Albus turned to Gran and then to Fawkes, "I…" His brows narrowed as if in thought, "When his head touched my fingers, they tingled…"

Emily felt her face falter, but Fawkes' musical voice filled the room as he flew the handful of feet to the window seat, landing next to her. He cooed for a few more minutes, and Albus watched the exchange until they stopped and he quickly asked. "Are you speaking with him?" 

Emily smiled, "Yes, I am." She reached up and lovingly caressed Fawkes' head. "Does that bother you, Albus?"

He quickly shook his head, "No. I want to be able to understand him, too!"

"Then you are in luck, my boy." She said and motioned him closer, "Because, you see, Fawkes likes you."

Albus felt his eyes narrow in confusion, "But why does him liking me matter?"

Her rich laughter filled the room as she reached down and drew him up to rest upon her leg. "To a phoenix, it matters a great deal." She stated.

He turned to her, blue eyes twinkling with questions. "I do not understand, Gran."

She kissed him upon the cheek, "You have a _very_ special gift, Albus. One that Fawkes can detect within you and when you touched him, you felt a strange warmth spread throughout your fingers?"

He nodded, eyes staring riveted on the magical bird.

"That is because at some point I will pass beyond the veil of this world."

Albus yanked his eyes from Fawkes, "But you can't leave, Gran!" He stated, "I just came here, so did Aberforth…and…" His blue eyes misting over with tears, "You are so nice."

Her arms wrapped around him, holding him close. "I am not going anywhere today, love. But at some point I will, and I have to ask you to do me a favor."

Albus buried his head deeper into her embrace, muttering an "I'll try."

She let her fingers brush through his hair as she whispered one of the most profound and life altering words that would have a lasting impact upon the young boy. "I'll need you to watch Fawkes for me when I am no longer able."

That conversation had taken two days prior, and since then Albus had 'accidentally' stumbled into her sitting room on several occasions.

"Hello, Emi." Milos's voice bringing her back to the present.

"Milos," She cast a warm smile up to him, "What brings you by on a Tuesday no less?"

His lack of response and fidgeting was a dead giveaway to his great Aunt. "Ah…"

She shook her head, eyes turning stone cold. "If it is on Ministry business, tell them to send someone else."

Milos took a step back and a deep breath in the process, "They tried, but…well…" The words rushed out, "No one else would come up here."

"They are wise for their age." She stated, forcing the deep burning anger that was looking for an opportunity to rear its head to lie still, she would not take it out on her nephew. With a deep sigh, she nodded. "What cheerful news does the Ministry wish to depart upon my doorstep?"

Milos swallowed hard, "It's regarding your granddaughter, Kendra and her husband, Thurston."

The words seemed to have passed through as though she hadn't heard a word, even her breathing had remained steadfast and unchanged.

"Emi?"

Penetrating grey eyes with fire licking the edges turned to him, "Milos," Her voice was hard, matching the steel within his eyes. "It is time for you to leave the Ministry and pursue an occupation elsewhere."

"But…" His words dying on his lips, knowing there was no arguing with her once her mind was made up. "And where may I ask will I be able to procure a position after you have given the Minister a piece of your mind?"

"Merely determine your occupation, boy." She turned, her robes swirling in her wake. "I shall find you a position." And with that, she began to descend the stairs. "I will be back shortly, please see to it that the house elves have dinner prepared and ready despite the lateness of my return. I shan't have the boys miss their meal on my account."

"Yes, Emi." He replied shaking his head as the old door closed with a loud snap. "I hope the Minister knows what he is doing." He muttered to himself as a blue-eyed boy came bounding around the corner.

"Who are you?" He asked drawing to a halt and staring up at the auburn haired man who wore deep red robes with gold flakes along the hem.

"Milos Harston, your cousin." He raised his eyebrow, "And you, Sir?"

"Albus Dumbledore." He said shaking his cousin's hand.

Emily Harston felt the eyes of the entire Ministry staff follow her as she made her way through the all too familiar passages, ones that she had not set foot in since her husband's death – 26 years ago. A witch in canary yellow robes nodded to Emily, "Mrs. Harston, he'll be with you in a…" Her voice died away as the door opened. "He is ready, Ma'am."

Emily nodded at the young witch, "Thank you, my dear." And without looking back, she walked into the lion's mouth, willingly. The office had been completely re-decorated and no longer held the warmth that she had once associated with the Minister of Magic's office. Granted, it had been her husbands, but still the wood was warm, inviting...old family tapestries had taken up residence upon these office walls…and upon his death had instantly vanished, home. Now, the walls were bare save for notices and declarations – almost sterile in feeling, much like how she felt about the new Minister. "Good day, Calvin." Her eyes drifted to the man to his left, and felt her blood boil but she forced herself to remain civil. "Thurston."

"Emily." Calvin indicated the chair and despite her unease, she sat down – crossing her legs beneath her chair as she waited for the inevitable. "Young Mr. Dumbledore has come to me in regards to a small problem he has in locating his wife and sons."

Emily feigned shock, "Really?" She brought her hand to her mouth, "How ever will Kendra look after herself and her sons."

Thurston's face grew dark as he leaned down, hands pushing the papers off the desk as his face leveled with hers. "Don't play coy, old lady – I know you are the last of her family, now where is she?" He bellowed, rage igniting his eyes.

Slowly she turned her eyes to meet his, "I warned you Thurston, not to hurt my grand-daughter. And also, if she chose to leave – that you let her. I suggest you leave, and move on with your life."

"I will not leave my sons!" He declared, at this he turned to Calvin, "Order her to hand over Kendra and my sons."

Calvin balked at the command and at seeing Emily, he knew that he could not. Despite the horrors of the past two decades that had decimated almost the entire family – the Harston's were still an old and noble house, one that he owed his life to on more than one account. As did most of the wizarding world, for they held the line against Augusta…and paid an awful price. "I'm afraid I cannot order Mrs. Harston to divulge the location of her grand-daughter. She is not wanted for a crime, and thereby I have no legal…"

"But I'm her husband!" He screeched, but his body flew backwards, his body suddenly pinned against the wall. Emily stood and brought herself to less than two foot away, "And thought so highly of your marriage that you opted to have a mistress…" She waved her hand and he fell with a thud to the floor, "According to magical law, that constitutes a divorce, thereby making her no longer _your _problem." She turned to Calvin, "You of course know how to reach me if you should need me farther."

"Thank you for clearing this up, Emily." 

She nodded, "Of course Minister." And before she could say anything else, she felt his hand subtly guiding her out the door, their whispered conversation would haunt her for the last of her years to come. "Be careful Emily and hide the family. I shall send word when I can, but he wants his sons – and is willing to resort to less than savory methods."

"Then why not…" Her words were cut short by a nod of his head.

"The Queen's nephew…in jail…" He shook his head. "You are a wise witch with a deep heritage – and how can a muggle find Harston's Hallow?"

"And if he does?"

"Be sure that he doesn't, Emily."

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 3 Wandless Magic

**Chapter 3 – Wandless Magic**

Emily stared fondly at the young boy, in the past three years…he had really come into his own. Despite not being around magic for the first several years of his life, one would never know by looking at him now – he was a natural around it and at it.

Granted, he shouldn't be practicing it…but…there were just some kinds of magic that Hogwarts didn't know or at the very least didn't practice. And she would not let the Harston line and knowledge completely die out, at least not during her lengthy watch. Of course she had taught some of the Harston secrets to Milos, but he did not have the same knack or innate ability that surrounded the young blue-eyed boy. After all, there was magic and then there was _magic, _and Albus had the natural ability to create _magic._ An ability that she had never seen in another wizard or witch in her hundred and forty-eight years of life, one that she was going to continue to foster, with or without his mother's help.

Her internal musings were interrupted as the hovering book fell to the floor, creating a soft thud and a disheartened youngster. Shaking his head, he turned to her, "Why do I have to do this exercise Gran? I'll have a wand in two years and will easily…"

His words trailed off as her left eyebrow raised, "Because the goal is to learn focus, Albus."

He threw his arms down, "But I **can** focus and when I have a wand, I won't have to concentrate on these pointless exercises."

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Emily's strict voice left no room to be misinterpreted. "A wand is a useless tool if one cannot focus." At this she flipped her hand to the side and he was instantly floating and thrust to the side. "And you should **never**…" She stood as she cast her hand to the right, causing him to fly closer…and his eyes showed the momentary panic that he might truly not stop in time before slamming into her or a more stationary object like the wall. "Ever, depend on your wand to perform magic." At that, he fell into a heap, blue eyes staring up into her stern face. "Do I make myself clear?"

Albus began to nod, but Emily could see a shadow of reluctance hidden in his clear eyes. They stared into each other's eyes for the longest of moments, until finally the elder witch spun on her heel and in a flurry of robes was already disappearing through the door with an, "Are you coming?"

He didn't need a second prompting, as he was scrambling upwards, his socks sliding on the polished wooden floor. As he tore out of the room, he grabbed the door jam to make the turn without toppling over and was barely able to see her robes trailing into the last room on the left. By the time he entered, she was already pulling a silver dish out. "Ahhh, excellent." She stated as he drew beside her, and she went on to explain. "This is called a pensive for when you need to look back at your memories from a different vantage point…" She raised her wand to her head, chuckling as she added. "Or for when you get to be my age, Albus, you may find as I have, that you have far too many memories and they become quite cluttered."

Albus watched as the tip of her wand touched her temple and a long silver tendril began to dangle from it as she withdrew it from her head. "Is that a memory?" He asked as she carefully set the tendril in the pensive.

"Yes, it is." She stated, her own eyes twinkling at his deductive skills. "One that you and I are going to visit."

He nodded, "What is the memory pertaining to?"

Albus watched as his great-grandmother's eyes momentarily clouded over, "One that will illustrate why you," She ruffled his auburn hair, "Will want to become adept at not only magic with a wand, but also without."

Before he had an opportunity to ask another question, he felt her fingers tighten around her shoulder and then his world spin in a swirl of color before he was standing at his Gran's outer cast iron gate to the house. The sky was grey and dreary with a light mist blowing in from the east. Then he saw 4…another 6…until there were over 20 persons standing in front of the gate. He turned to his Gran, but she merely directed him to look toward the house while whispering, "You will see these events through my eyes and my memories Albus, but you will not be able to interact with them." His eyes widened as he saw a much younger version of his Gran in her traditionally deep mahogany robes with spidery silver ivy accents walking toward the gates with a man in ebony robes and metallic blue trimming beside her. "Nor," Her voice dropped another octave, "Will you be hurt by any spells that shall be cast."

Albus's eyes darted to her for a moment, and she nodded back to the unfolding scene as she placed her arm around the boy's shoulders…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

... Emily exhaled a deep breath as she stepped onto the slate walkway, immediately followed by her husband. His left hand slid against the small of her back as she fell into step beside him, their steps in perfect tune with each other. Bernard's baritone voice was low as the gravel crunched beneath their feet, "The family?"

"Fawkes is gathering them. Aurors?" She asked as her wand slide down her forearm, resting in the palm of her hand.

"Cami." He replied, mimicking her movements with his right hand, but his left remained a moment longer as he briefly turned to her. His dark green eyes appearing to be clear emerald as he made a simple, yet profound declaration. "I will always love you."

"And I you." She breathed and as one they turned; her face filled with determination, his…one of stone. Then he spoke, unlike the soft, warm words exchanged with his wife; these words echoed across the hills – demanding to be heard. "Augusta, what a pleasant surprise and you've brought friends no less to keep you company at Azkaban."

A lanky man who appeared to be half of Bernard's age with Scarlet robes and gold lining, with a tall, spindly hat gave him an easy smile. "Always full of wit Bernand, but no less, tomorrow shall dawn a new day."

Bernard and Emily drew to a halt just over four feet from the gates. Emily's fiery eyes fixating on Augusta as her voice cut through the sparse distance now separating them. "Where have you laid Wulfric's body?"

Augusta's smirk upon his face did not match his solemn voice. "I'm afraid it has burned with his wife's body at their residence."

"And Gillian?" Emily asked as Bernard's hand slid to her elbow.

Augusta ran his hand along his chin as if in thought, "I believe she has fallen into the victim category too." He stepped closer, "However, it took us several attempts until we found out Gillian was the secret keeper for your son and he for you. I will say," He drawled, sending shivers up Albus's spine. "They were loyal to a fault, which did result in some unnecessary deaths, I might add."

Albus flinched as the air around him began crackling, causing the hair on the back of his arm to stand on end and his own breathing to quicken. Subconsciously, he leaned in closer to his Gran, her arm tightening around his slender body pulling him closer to her as his blue eyes absorbed the scene before him…

Bernard's jaw tightened as Emily's already straight back became even straighter. "This is your only chance Augusta." Bernard's deep voice danced across the air as his eyes locked with Augusta's. "Leave."

The very air shimmered between them as Augusta took a deep, fateful breath and the paused momentarily as if considering his words. "Bernard, we have known each other for years." He cast a glance to his left and the purple robed wizard. "And I daresay, at one point, we were friends. However, your current occupation and your overly developed sense of morals are a problem to myself and my associates. And as much as it pains me," He reached into his bright robes, "We will not leave here until you _and _your wife are dead."

Emily's quiet voice ruffled across Albus's hair, "And so it begins…" And with a flurry of activity, the great expanse around the manor erupted into an explosion of spells, the massive iron gates tore to the side as Emily and Bernard's wands slipped easily into their hands mere seconds before dozens of spells began flying towards their heads.

"Protego." Emily stated with a flick of her wand, encompassing both her and Bernard in a shield while Bernard's voice could be heard yelling a flurry of spells toward their attackers. "Expelliermus; Stupify…"

A loud roar dampened the noise of the field and then a huge breeze ruffled through the air, and Albus turned in time to see a large Griffen swoop through the air joining Fawkes' as the two birds soared toward their wizards. "That's Cami." Emily stated, pointing toward the brightly colored Griffen.

Albus watched in amazement as Fawkes dove headlong toward a shimmering green bolt aimed at the back of Emily and then, he was gone in a blaze of fire. Cami swooped low causing several of the wizards to began shouting curses toward her.

Then a blue bolt shot from Emily's left as a wizard in orange robe popped into existence; followed by a man in deep green robes, then a woman in royal blue ones, and then again…

The scene of two wizards fighting for their lives, quickly changed to an even battle with small groups breaking apart as wizards and witches began to focus their energies to gain an advantage.

Spells and curses painted the sky in as many colors as witches and wizards colored robes. Emily blocked curse after curse, quickly countering with spells spoken faster than Albus could understand – but he was able to witness their effects as a vine sprung from the ground, followed by another one grabbed him around the waist and as he went to dislodge it, several more sprang from the ground pulling him down until he was engulfed in a mass of green and then simply, gone. A witch in canary yellow robes joined a wizard in baby blue ones and began slinging curses at Emily. She deflected the first and dodged the second, but as she stood – Albus noticed the large cut along her arm where the spell had scathed, blood quickly running down and discoloring her robe.

A stray curse shot to the left, and his eyes could see a figure disappearing over a hill followed by a stream of curses and jinxes as a magenta robed figure sprinted afterwards. At this, Albus quickly scanned the other mini-duels and noticed that several of the small groups were no longer within eye-sight only three. Emily was still fighting the wizard and witch; Bernard was dueling with Augusta and two additional wizards; and while a witch and wizard were dueling with a Harston family member in emerald with silver lined robes, whom he would later find out was Emily's brother – Percival.

Albus watched in amazement as fire sprang forth from Percival's wand, engulfing the two wizards but immediately the ring was gone and replaced with a wall of ice as a lasso snapped toward Percival, but as it touched his robes a thousand butterflies sprung into the air.

Crack! Albus jumped as the thunderous sound rippled through his body, instantly followed by a gruesome scream as one of the wizards dueling with Bernard fell prey to his Griffen, Cami. And before Augusta or another of his following could respond, Cami vanished as her deep roar rippled across the plains – coalescing to the left of Emily where a ball of fire cracked into the air followed by the Fawkes' piercing screech. The baby blue robed wizard lunged away from Fawkes' deadly claws, leaving Emily momentarily alone with the canary yellow witch.

"Expelliarmus."

"Protego. Stupefy."

The witch dodged to the left and Emily maneuvered her wand in a complex wave, "**Humo Vallum." The very earth lurched apart, springing forth, creating a wall over forty foot high on all sides. "Incoho lautumiae." Emily stated as she snapped her wand, and before another ounce of earth moved, it shimmered white and then blue before the sun glinted off the now stone perch that encased the witch.**

**Emily turned her head, to take in the other two battles, her light blond hair swinging free. Her face jerking upwards and with a wave of her wand, she proclaimed a spell towards the sky above Percival. "Inflammo nubilus." And a bolt of silver sped toward a low lying cloud. Percival's head jerked to the sky as Emily dove to the left to avoid a stunning spell from the blue robed wizard. **

**Albus could barely make out the small smile that flashed across his face before the cloud grew dark, and smoke seemed to billowing from within the cloud itself. "Gran…" Albus's eyes jerked toward Emily, "What spell did you cast?"**

**"Watch dear." She whispered, her eyes remaining on her beloved as the ground beneath him began to soften, quick sand forming beneath his feet which he quickly solidified before hurling flecks of metal from the gates at either wizard.**

**Albus nodded, his eyes adjusting back to the mayhem that encased the manor – trying to focus on his grandmother, but his eyes drifted to the cloud that had now turned charcoal with a glowing red center as it began sinking to the ground. Percival dove to the left to avoid one curse, but it seemed as though he was going to be struck by the other one. And then Albus watched as he dissolved as he moved, his arms becoming smaller and then there was a wing were there was once an arm…his body instantly following suit, the curse barely brushing his red tail feather as he leaned to the left before a jinx sprang forth from his wand as his body sprang forth from his animagus form. And then a shield charm erupted from his wand, followed by a second spell. "Fumo vestis." A clear envelope sprung above Percival's head just as the cloud groaned and water…but Albus blinked as he realized that it was not water, but pellets of fire raining down upon the wizards. **

**A burst of flames cut through Albus's field of vision, as Fawkes swallowed an Avada Kedavra curse aimed at Emily's back. She spun around, a wizard on either side as the second one had abandoned the duel between Augusta and Bernard. And before she had an opportunity to react, her wand was hurling toward the baby blue robed wizard.**

**"Gran your wand!" Albus yelled his eyes glued to the scene unfolding before him. But his younger Grandmother seemed unfazed as though she had expected her to lose her wand. Giving an unsettling feeling to the two wizards who thought that they now had an upper hand.**

**Augusta's taunting voice echoing Albus's thoughts. "Your wife is without a wand and will soon be dead."**

**Bernard's ebony robes billowed around him, his eyes darkening with each word. "I'd be concerned about your friends, Augusta and not Emily." He carelessly deflected the curse.**

**"Ahhh…." He raised an eyebrow, "Such faith is over-rated Bernard." His voice remaining calm as the yellow jinx spun into a stream of yarn. "It shall be ****_your_** undoing."

Their taunting conversation drifted to the edges as Albus's focus became riveted on his grandmother. The two wizards both cast spells at the same time, and she closed her eyes. Albus instantly recognized his grandmother's mannerisms, she was focusing her magic. The air crackled, and she whispered, "Corpus Protego." And both spells bounced into various directions.

"Aquilo." She uttered toward the blue robed wizard and he almost fell forward as the northern wind came from behind, knocking him off balance. "Accio wand." She stated, reaching her hand backwards as she raised her hand toward the second wizard, palm outward, facing him as she uttered. "Delego." And the spell struck her hand, and a rose color spread throughout her body before shooting down her opposite arm and hand as her fingers wrapped around her wand and jutting out of her body in the direction her wand was pointing, creating a puff of dirt as the spell struck the ground.

"Come Albus." Emily stated, her fingers curling around the boys upper arm.

"But Gran…" His eyes remaining on the warring wizards.

"You've seen enough and are too young to see the outcome." And before he could say another word, the world began to lose focus just as Cami's broad body swooped toward Percival. And then Albus was staring at the pensive and silvery liquid coalescing in the dip.

Blue eyes snapped to his grandmother, eager to hear what happened to his grandfather, but as the words were about to stumble from his lips, he stopped at seeing her ashen face and hollow eyes. Slowly, her tear filled eyes lifted from the pensive and met his inquisitive blue ones.

Her normally clear voice was broken, filled with heart-ache. "Albus, a wizard's duel can become extremely deadly, depending on how creative and knowledgeable the wizards are." She took an unsteady breath. "And although you would learn a lot from this duel, it is not one for a child, even one such as yourself, to see the outcome." She picked up a glass vial, and at seeing his yearning gaze, she relented in giving the barest of details. "Bernard was killed ten minutes later, Albus. As was Cami trying to protect him. Percival and I were able to kill Augusta, but Percival was never able to use his wand arm again after the duel. Pneumonia claimed his life three years later."

Albus watched as she moved the memory from the pensive to the vial. "Thank you for showing me your memory Gran. And I'm sorry you lost your husband in that duel…" He hesitated to continue, but she nodded and he stumbled on. "But…" He couldn't stop his face from lighting up at the memory of his grandmother performing wandless magic, and how Percival became a red-tailed hawk to avoid a spell and then instantly transformed into his wizard state or… "Wow." He stated as he stared at his grandmother in awe – she was a witch who possessed tremendous magic and knowledge…

A shadow of a smile drifted upwards on Emily's face. "Now, go practice your exercises – and focus." She stated in a half serious fashion.

His auburn hair flew to the sides, "Absolutely Gran." He replied heading toward the door.

"And Albus," She paused for a moment as he turned back to her, "Please do not tell your mother or Milos about the pensive." His eyebrows narrowed and she expanded, "I have never spoken of that dreadful day to either, nor do I wish to start."

Albus dutifully nodded, anguish to get back to his lessons and 'perfect' wandless magic, so he could be _as_ good as either of his grandparents or Percival…

A/N: The spells that Emily cast are derived from Latin. Hope you enjoyed this tale – please leave me a 'little' note; and let me know if you are enjoying this tale so far.


	5. A day of Wands, Hallows, & Healers

Chapter 4 A day of Wands, Hallows and Healers

"Albus." Emily's voice rang across the meadow. "It's time to leave."

Albus's head snapped up, as did Aberforth's. His younger brother smiled, "I bet you get a wand with a phoenix core."

He shook his head, standing. "Perhaps."

Aberforth jumped up, "Definitely. Gran's phoenix loves you."

Albus paused as he met his younger brother's intense blue gaze, "But that isn't all phoenixes."

Aberforth opened his mouth to respond, but the words that echoed across the meadow were their Grans – "Hurry up, my boy."

"Coming." Albus yelled back, and then glanced back to Aberforth. "Can you keep an extra eye out for Ariana?"

Aberforth nodded in mutual understanding. Their mom didn't always keep a close eye on Ariana.

Albus let go of his grandmother's mahogany robes as the colorful shops of Diagon Alley snapped into focus. "We'll go to Ollivander's first." She stated and began walking past Flourish and Blots, Albus trotting quickly beside her.

"Have you any inclinations as to the wand I'll get?" He asked as her fingers curled around the door handle.

She paused momentarily, gazing down at him. A gentle smile tracing across her face, "Yes, my dear." She turned the handle, stepping inside as she continued. "But, I believe Mr. Ollivander is far more adept than I." Her head sweeping across the shop, grey eyes locking onto the elder man in rich ebony robes and a small boy came bounding up behind him.

"Ahhh…Emily." The elder wizard stated as he drew up behind the desk, his blue eyes gazing down at the young auburn haired boy at her side. "And who may this be?"

"Merriodic, this is my grandson, Albus Dumbledore."

He nodded, "Nice to meet you." At her questioning gaze at the boy to his side, he automatically answered. "And this is my son, Reginald."

"Pleasure dear boy." Emily stated as her warm grey eyes smiled kindly into the blue wide-eyed boy. "Learning the family trade?"

He nodded, studiously. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Then due pay attention to your father, he is a master Wand maker." As he turned large awe-struck eyes toward his father, she continued. "And you can learn a lot from him, dear boy."

Reginald looked back to her and nodded, "I intend to Ma'am. Thank you."

"And you, Emily. Are you continuing the family tradition and training young Albus?" Merriodic asked with eyebrows raised.

Emily's eyes darted to him, and he flinched at the heart-ache that swelled within her grey orbs. She masked it quickly, as her face slid into an easy smile thinking of her time spent with Albus. "Just a bit, Merriodic. Just a bit."

His rich laughter echoed off the old walnut wood. "It is good to see your wit has finally returned. A bit." He mumbled still chuckling, "I am quite sure." He spread his hands upon the desk, dark green eyes boring into Albus. "Now, I'm guessing you have come to pick out a wand today?"

"Yessss, Sir." He said.

"Very well." He turned to his boy, "Now, remember what I taught you."

"Yes, Father." Reginald stated as he turned and scampered up the ladder and slid it down a long pathway with boxes, stacked upon boxes. He returned with a small blue box covered in dust. "Here." He stated, pulling the lid off. "Try this one."

Albus looked at the wand, and then to his Gran, who briefly nodded before he reached over, his long fingers gently taking the wand in them. Albus felt the magic from the wand course through him, and at Reginald's suggestion, he flicked his arm…and a rush of dis-corded energy pulsed in veins momentarily before a flurry of boxes exploded off the shelf.

"Nope." Merriodic stated. "That one will not do." He took the wand and placed it back in the box. He turned; quietly spoke something to his son. Reginald nodded and ducked down a second hallway, bringing back a small silver box. Albus repeated the process, much to the shelves dislike and demise. The forth attempt was met with success, the entire room glowing red-orange.

"There had been one pair left, and this is one of the two." Merriodic stated, and then elaborated to Reginald and Albus. "Your wand is thirteen inch mahogany and is made with a dragon strung core."

Emily nodded at Albus. "A fine wand, Albus."

He blinked, and looked at the fine piece of craftsmanship within his fingers and then up to the master Wandmaker and then to his Gran. "What did you mean in regards to last pair and one of the two?"

Emily and Merriodic shared a brief and meaningful look, and then Merriodic's velvet voice explained. "Listen carefully…" He turned to his son, "Both of you, as this is not something that the Ollivander or Harston families share easily." At that, both Albus and Reginald's eyes darted to the Elder Ollivander.

"We have crafted wands for over two millennia, and through that time, the Harston family has assisted us in our craft through trade."

Reginald interjected, "Do they supply the wood…?"

His father merely shook his head, "No. The wood, as _you_ know is magical in nature. That is through our family crafting that it is collected and properly harvested. Though, the Harston family does have the knowledge of where our trees are collected."

"But, Father…!"

"It is precaution, dear boy. The eldest member of each of our respective houses assists in protecting our family trade secrets. If something were to have happened to me and your mother," He nodded to Emily, "Emily or at the time, Bernard, would have ensured that Ollivander's would still flourish by being able to pass on the family secrets to my son. And vise versa."

"So what part of the wand does our family supply, Gran?" Albus jerked his eyes to her elderly form.

She eyed Ollivander, and then quietly continued where he had left off earlier. "Our family has long history with magical beasts." She watched Albus' blue eyes until recognition dawned on them, and the knowledge began twinkling within.

Reginald glanced from Merriodic to Emily as he expanded for greater understanding. "All of the cores come from the Harston family?" 

His father shook his head, a smile gracing his face. "No, son. Though, you can count on the Harston family for approximately half the wand cores within our shop. We do receive others in trade and from our own harvesting. But the Harstons' are the only family who can regularly supply our family with the necessary cores. In lieu of payment, we give members of the Harston family free wands amongst a free-standing barter between our respective families."

"And the last pair?" Albus asked.

Emily opened her mouth to answer…but the words failed as the air rushed from her lungs as a wave of pain coursed through her. "Ahhh…" Her grey eyes flashed to Merriodic and then Fawkes appeared in a brilliant flash. "I'm needed at the Hallow."

Albus went to grasp her arm, but she hadn't waited for an answer from Merriodic as her fingers instantly curled around Fawkes' tail feather and then she was gone in another ball of fire as Ollivander stated, "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Mr. Ollivander, can I borrow your floo network?" Albus asked, eyes drifting to the back of the store.

He smiled at the boy's ingenuity. "I'm afraid that isn't possible until I'm contacted by Emily, Albus."

Albus nodded in understanding. "Of course, Mr. Ollivander." He paused and then continued on despite his nervousness. "Is it possible, Sir, I've…" He stymied his nervousness and spun the full weight of his blue eyes onto the elder Ollivander. "I still have items to purchase at Diagon Alley before going to Hogwarts. If I promise not to go home, would you mind if I finished purchasing my supplies?"

Merriodic's eyes narrowed imperceptibly as he considered the young man before him, and then slowly nodded. "Yes. Do you mind if Reginald accompanies you? He, too, it will be attending Hogwarts this year and is need of purchasing his supplies."

Albus quickly nodded, "Of course, but can you answer the question in regards to my wand?"

Merriodic didn't miss a beat, "Your Gran's brother worked with dragons and there was one a Common Welsh Green Dragon that hatched during his first week on the McFurry Reservation. Needless to say, they became unusually close. Much akin to Cami or Fawkes and your grandparents. Creolin is the name by which Percival called him, and only to him he answered." Merriodic shook his head as he thought back to the strange event of witnessing Percival riding Creolin at the dragon's bequest.

"Creolin's life was saved by Percival several years later, there was an accident two of her eggs cracked and the hatchlings killed. Creolin permitted Percival to have the dead hatchlings…"

Reginald whistled. "Wow, that was a…huge gift."

Albus furrowed his brow, "I don't…"

Reginald quickly spoke up, "Dragon's don't give up their eggs, even at their dead hatchlings. Not even to another dragon, as they only lay a handful every two years as it is."

"And Percival gave the two dead hatchlings to you?"

Merriodic nodded, "Yes. Creolin heated the eggs prior to Percival giving them to me. I had less than three days to create wands. I was able to make 2 wands from the one and 4 wands from the other. Out of the 4 wands, two of them found home with a Harston family member – one of them was Wulfric, your grandfather. The other two of the four found homes elsewhere in the wizard community. One of the remaining two has chosen you."

Albus' nimble fingers twirled them through his wand. "Why is a dragon egg so rare for a wand?"

"As a dragon ages, its scales became hard – and it's magic well guarded. Only the heart is malleable enough for us to utilize as a core. Unlike an adult, I am able to utilize the entire body of the dragon and not just a heart-string. It has the ability to create a powerful wand, Albus."

"And the second wand?"

"Still housed within Ollivander's, but when the time comes and it too finds a home; we shall be sure to inform you."

Emily's heart skipped a beat as the foyer of her house snapped into view, but before she felt her body solidify – a red bolt shot toward her, and she felt Fawkes change focus and then she was standing in her dining room. Her breath catching in her throat as her eyes absorbed the large amount of blood sprayed across the white linens.

Her heart stopping as _his _voice echoed through the house. "I know you are here Emily. Come down."

Her grey eyes narrowed, and she silently mumbled a charm…her eyes glowing and the walls became clear and she was staring at Thurston Dumbledore and three wizards wearing brightly colored robes. Kendra was face down before one with the purple robes, blood pouring out of her granddaughter's body. She placed her wand to her throat, her voice booming throughout the entire house. "Where are the children, Thurston?"

"Show yourself Emily!"

Emily's gaze continued roving as she desperately searched for Ariana and Aberforth. "Gratefully…" She stated, as her eyes swept to the grounds and spotted the two children by the creek before blowing the wall toward the wizards.

Smoke filled the air as did curses, hexes and jinxes. The front door blew open as Milos stepped in, only to fly back out after Thurston and yellow robed wizard.

Emily deflected a third curse before gaining an opening and catching the purple wizard with a "Stupefy." And then swung her full attention on the remaining wizard, who after thirty seconds was falling face down, stunned. Emily never heard him strike the floor as she transfigured into a large black hawk and was flying toward Milos…but the breath flew from her lungs as a stray jet of green shot toward Ariana…

Milos winked out of existence…as her body transfigured back and cast a stunning spell on the wizard – her hawk eyes absorbing the heart wrenching scene, causing tears to spill down her grey eyes…as Milos' body landed a few feet in front of Ariana before he exploded backward, blood eschewing from his mouth as his eyes rolled backwards. Ariana's scream pierced her ears as his body struck the ground…

Emily's feet flew across the grounds, she barely noticed Thurston's broken body as she reached Milos' body and Ariana's sunken, sobbing form. She fell to her knees, cradling Ariana's body as her keen eyesight flew to Aberforth's doubled over body. He was breathing…and she could tell he had been stunned…as for Milos…_He had done what she had asked…and protected the children, _she closed her eyes against his vacant expression as another shard of her soul crumbled as she pulled Ariana to her chest, rocking her back and forth, their tears blending together…until finally her sobs drifted away into hiccups and then sleep finally claimed her.

Emily took a deep breath…and closed her eyes, and for the briefest of moments focused on Fawkes beautiful music and allowed it to lift her spirits before his brilliant visage burst into flames beside her, and then she pulled Ariana closer to her chest and kneeled beside Aberforth and grabbed his tail feathers, landing at the foyer of the house.

Her eyes took in the wreckage and then raised up Aberforth and brought him to lie next to Kendra before again asking Fawkes to take them to St. Mungos – which he did in a heartbeat.

Several nurses scurried towards the sudden cluster that appeared in their midst, and as Emily stood up – her eyes landed upon Dyrien Daniels, St. Mungos current head administrator, as she rushed towards them. "Emily? Are you alright?" She asked, her mauve robes billowing behind her as several other nurses began levitating Kendra's and Aberforth's body.

"Fine." She stated, as she adjusted Ariana's sleeping form. "Had a bit of a problem at the house."

Dyrien gave her a sour look, "Emily, you have a fine art for the understatement. Has the ministry been notified?" She asked.

Emily shook her head, "Dyrien…we've had our differences, but…" The two witches met the others gaze, "Frankly I don't know why you are here versus a function elsewhere, but please save my granddaughter…" She tightened her jaw as she quietly uttered, "They killed Milos…Dyrien…only Kendra and her children remain…" Gentle tears slipped off her checks into Ariana's blond hair.

Dyrien saw the soul haunting expression in Emily's grey eyes…eyes that had seen most of her family killed, her own heart wrenching for this proud woman before her. Without thought she nodded, "I'll personally see that she makes it, Emily."

Emily closed her eyes, "Thank you."

"What's wrong with the boy?"

"Stunned…" She whispered, grey eyes focusing on the woman before her. "I didn't want to wake him admist all the blood."

"And …" Dyrien nodded to Ariana who she held in her arms.

"She could use a calming and sleeping draught." Emily stated.

"Here." Dyrien picked up the girl from her arms, "I'll take care of her, know where is the third child."

A faint smile graced her face, "We were interrupted buying Hogwarts supplies as Albus will be visiting Hogwarts this year."

"Call the Ministry…"

Emily interrupted Dyrien, "I'll do that…" She began turning, "After I verify Albus is alright."

Dyrien nodded, and then quietly stated, "I'll stay until you return Emily." 

"Thank you." Emily whispered as she spun on her heel, her mahogany robes billowing in a wake behind her.

Dyrien watched her one time best-friend proudly exit through the crowd. Her own heart beating wildly in her chest at what Emily Harston had been through in her life, and despite the obstacles she had been dealt, she continued to meet life with zeal and full of optimism. Dyrien shook her head to banish those thoughts, as they would do no one any good…least of all, Emi's grandchildren. And with that thought, she was flying through halls of St. Mungos to help save the last of Emi's family.


	6. Chapter 5 Greatness Foretold

Chapter 5 Greatness Foretold

Albus stared at the young first years as they filed into the Great Hall, eyes as large as saucers trying to take in all the splendor and newness yet each step filled with a measure of trepidation. He remembered the feeling as though it were yesterday, and not four years ago. His brother's crystal blue eyes slid over to him, locking on each other for a moment, before Aberforth's steps carried him away; to the sorting hat.

The sorting hat. What a peculiar event, Albus thought. Even now, the hat's voice still rang in his ears…

_Ahhhhh yes…sharp mind, an unending thirst of knowledge and yet such raw power the likes I have not seen in…ahhh yes, makes sense – a Harston. Brimmed with courage and knowledge, with a streak for cunning and power tempered by humility. I daresay, all four houses you would do proud – perhaps Ravenclaw as it will farther hone your mind, and yet there is so much more…true…they are not much for adventure and though their pursuits lay based in the logical realm, far too curious…far too…ahhh what's this? A friend of Godric's…that settles it – "Gryffindor."_

He had asked the hat what he had meant by 'friend of Godric's' only to have the hat shout out Gryffindor. Since then, he had spent many an hour in Hogwarts' library trying to determine what 'friend' the sorting hat had been referring to. As the hat pronounced Edwin Bones a 'Hufflepuff', Albus' forced his wandering attention back to the present, only to find it barely able to hold the mere pretext of interest. And he found his mind straying to a far different topic, one closer to home and the heart, his Gran.

When he had arrived home for the summer holidays, he had been shocked to see how much the past 5 months had taken a toll on her. Her cane no longer remained a decorative display as she was forced to use it for her mobility, the fire behind her eyes seemed distant as though only embers remained, and the blond hints that had persisted to annoy her predominantly white hair had finally turned ashen.

And then there was Ariana…it had been four years since the incident at the Hallow and all of Ariana's progress during the previous fall had vanished on an early June morning. He had been pouring over an old book Nicolas had given him when he and Aberforth had gone to visit the Flammels for a week, when he had heard his sister's ear piercing scream. In a heartbeat, he was out the front door, his legs carrying him to the creek where the scream emminated from…his Gran was already kneeling there, beside her, quietly whispering words of comfort as her fingers brushed through her blond locks. His eyes scanned the scene and his stomach lurched in realization that a snake had scared her so completely that she hard reacted in a way that had killed the snake along with six frogs and two turtles.

Ariana's emotions were controlling her magic, not her. And though Gran and his mother had helped her considerably in controlling her magic, as his eyes gazed the dead creatures, it became obvious that she had not gained as much control as previously thought. And as the summer progressed…the episodes with his sister progressed too, they were happening with greater frequency. Gran had confided him and Aberforth before the start of term that she and their mother were helping his younger sister more and more to control her magic which she no longer could…his heart breaking at the thought …._his sister._

Albus briefly closed his eyes, stilling his emotions, it would do no one any good to dwell on his familial problems, least of all him – but…his heart cracked as her once carefree, beautiful face filled his mind's eye. Her blond hair swinging through the breeze as aimlessly as her arms admist the air and fingertips atop the stalks of grass…her soft voice humming in tune with the faint call of birds, only to be replaced by the sister who he left less than 12 hours ago, whose now stringy hair only augmented the vacant expression that has taken residence upon her crystalline eyes mirroring his mother's haunted, soul shattering gaze.

A solitary tear slipped unnoticed down the side of his face, disappearing into his auburn locks as he steeled his heart for the coming year and doing as his Gran had asked of him…

Xxxxxxx

"But Gran!" Albus pleaded lovingly gazing into her smoky eyes.

She shook her head, "I'll hear none of it, Albus."

"In comparison to what I could learn from you or the Flammels…"

"Albus." Her voice brokered no room for argument. "My word on this matter is closed."

Albus closed his eyes and felt the spindle of defeat trickle down his spine, but was undeterred as he mustered another volley of courage. "Please." His voice was soft, pleading.

Emily felt the final thread of her heart burst as she stared at the young man across the room. And as much as it grieved her, she could not…would not disobey her granddaughter's wishes, even if it meant breaking her heart, and her great-grandsons. "I cannot, Albus for reasons which I pray become clear later in your life. You are to return to Hogwarts."

His blue eyes flashed, "And what subject shall fulfill the thirst that none have yet?"

Emily could not help the chuckle slip through her lips, "Incorrigible boy." A smile curled upon Albus' lips as she continued on, "If you seek a cure for the thirst that drives you, then listen to your Professors and learn all that they know for they can and will create a basis for your future, my dear boy."

Albus felt Fawkes kneed his hand and absently began stroking him, "I can't see how even their cumulative knowledge surpasses yours."

A shuttering sigh fell from her lips, "You have much to learn Albus."

"I concur…but why can't…"

She merely held up her hand, quelling his argument. "You cannot." Her eyes glazed over a moment as a stray memory swept over her, and she recalled the young man before her starring wide-eyed at the bird beneath his fingertips, causing the vaguest hints of a smile to soften her weathered face. "As I stated, you can learn much from your Professors, Albus. Far more than you realize." At his dubious look, she continued. "Unlike most professions, Professorship enables the person to continue studying their chosen profession in depth and not only attributes of it as in other professions."

"And in the area of Alchemy or…" His eyes narrowed as he sought the right 'area' to ensnare his Grandmother. "Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

_How so little he knew of her…_she thought as she stared into depths of his sapphire eyes. "I believe Nicolas is the foremost alchemist in the world," She could see his grin growing as she stated this, but knew he would be unprepared for the rest of her statement. "But is unwilling to take on _any_ new apprenticeships without _proper_ schooling." His face caught for a moment at the implication, which she quickly drove home. "That does include you, Albus. Because to master alchemy, you must be of a minimum newt level in transfiguration, potions, charms, runes, and arithmancy. And as for Defensive magic…" She shook her head, "That was never my forte, Albus." Disbelief eschewed forth from his eyes, "I am not saying that I lack the ability, quite the contrary Albus…as I do have considerable talent in the area and several others. But my twin brother, Percival and I, opted to master a far more difficult and…rewarding magic." She tightened her fingers and could feel the slow warmth of her magic quickly spread throughout her body, as though her skin were becoming liquid and then resolidifying and she was looking at him through a hawk's eyes.

Fawkes chirped and then his great wings were propelling him through the window and after the briefest of nods to her grandson, she followed suit…and her own great wings spread open, the air lifting her higher and higher as the wind swept through her feathers…_ahhhh the art of transfiguration._

Albus stared dumbfounded out the window, watching as his grandmother rose higher and higher mirroring Fawkes flight path. How could he not of realized that his grandmother was an animagus? As was her twin brother? Percival, her twin? Percival Harston? Then that made it…he recalled the great family tree, and he had believed that she had married into the Harston family…not Bernard. Bernard had taken the Harston family surname? Why? He shook his head, blue eyes narrowing to no avail as the two images winked out of existence.

Transfiguration. That is what she and Percival had chosen to master above all else, to the point of becoming animagus, both of them – hawks, with different markings…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cheers echoed off the Great Hall's stone walls, pulling Albus from his reverie and to the swell of food and drink that had majestically appeared before them.

"How was your summer, Albus?" Elphias, a Gryffindor third year, asked as he scooped up a large helping of stuffing.

"Spent some time with family friends in London area." He poured some pumpkin juice, "And a bit of time studying transfiguration. And yours?"

"Parents had the noble idea of spending time in Egypt for the holidays." He shook his head to quell Albus' enthusiasm. "To help rebuild the outer villages. There was no touring or site-seeing." He jammed his fork into a helping of Cornish hens. "The only positive that came out of the experience, is that after you've been sun burnt so many times, you almost don't feel it when it happens again."

Albus chuckled, "Perhaps a cooling salve would have helped."

"Not when stationed in a town of Muggles. Though," His words became slightly slurred, as he continued talking through the mouth full of food. "They did have a few unique stories, probably based on a witch or wizard that once lived in the area." He paused swallowing down a large draught of pumpkin juice. "One focused on a beetle bug that was turned into a black piece of obsidian by three brothers, during the time of the Pharohs, and could raise the dead…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus felt his heart lurch into his throat as he stepped into the study his Gran so readily occupied. She was there, sitting with a blanket tucked beneath her legs and her spindly fingers curled around the tattered edge. A pair of square glasses sat perched on the edge of her nose, and her eyes all but vacant as they greeted him.

"Gran?" His voice questioned, barely perceptible.

"Yes, Albus." She swallowed trying to clear her dry throat, "It is good you have come home."

"I…" The letter was still clutched within his hand, "Are you alright?"

"Have a seat my boy." She stated, flicking her fingers and creating a large seat out of thin air next to her. "Come…" She continued on, "We do not have much time."

Albus quickly stepped into the room, "Your letter…" His eyes involuntarily snapped to the letter in his hand and then back to his Gran. "It says you…you are dying."

Emily waved her hand, closing the door. "Yes, Albus, I am." She forced a reassuring look onto her face, "It'll be alright." She reached across the small expanse, entwining their fingers. "But I need to talk to you before I go…"

At those words, tears began dripping from the corners of his eyes. "You…can't…go." He whispered tightening his hold on her fingers.

Emily felt a tear slid down her own cheek, but she continued on, a rasp creeping into her voice. "The healers were here this afternoon Albus, and I asked them not to transfer me there for my last few remaining hours. But I did ask them to release you and Aberforth to be released a few days early for break, he'll be joining us this evening, after his charms exam."

"What…is the cause?" Albus asked, wanting to believe she could still be healed.

"I'm old, dear boy." At this she leaned back, their fingers separating. "Very old and though my magic may still be strong, my body is far too weak. My heart is failing me."

The question spilled from his lips before he thought, and later he would wonder if there was greater merit to it than he originally believed – for her reactions spoke a far different story than her words. "Is your heart failing because of all the heartache you've endured in your life?"

Emily felt her breath catch and the spark that her great-grandson always brought to her eyes become diminished as his question washed over her and the memories sprang to life. Memories of the house filled with her brothers cheerful voices as they played hide and seek as children. The first time she and Percival changed into their animagus forms together for their parents…and flew across the grounds. Memories of the first night she and Bernard took over the Hallow, and how they made love in every room in the house – even the steps. The day Wulfric was born…family reunions…the grounds overrun with Harstons…and now, the family could fit into one sitting room. And she had seen the death of them, all of them, and she had been cursed to live through it, and help keep the family alive. And she had. Over three and a half decades of vigilance…and now, her body would go no more – her heart could bear no more loss or pain, and the future held both…and soon.

"Gran?" He questioned again, pulling her from her reverie.

"Not heartache Albus, just weariness and age. But…" She reached up and gently pulled her wire glasses off, removing the last of the barrier between the two. "I need to speak with you regarding a few items that I do not want…_publicized._"

"Publicized…like in the Daily Prophet?"

Emily nodded, "Something like that, but…" She narrowed her eyes imperceptibly. "A little different."

"Why not tell my Mom?" He asked, silently concerned as to why she was telling him this and not her.

_And there it was. _Emily thought as she stared at her all too perceptive great-grandson. _And how to explain it to him, without explaining…_ "I…" She paused, taking a shaky breath. "Albus…there is a lot that I wish we would have time for, but…we must focus on what we do have time for and the necessities that must be taken care of. I have left you several items that will be available to you after you graduate Hogwarts…."

"Why after Hogwarts?" He questioned, interrupting.

"Actually…" She paused, "It'll be after your 19th birthday."

"But Gran…that is a year and a half after Hogwarts."

She nodded, "I'm well aware of that, Albus."

"But…"

She held up her hand staying his argument. "Enough." Her grey eyes flashing, "The items will be locked in here," His eyes roved around the room obviously looking for places that could be locked as she continued on, "However, no one will be able to gain access this room until then." At this his eyes snapped back to her, "I mean no one, Albus. After that date, only you will be able to access it unless you bring someone here."

"Like a secret keeper." He stated.

"Exactly, but the spell is designed to only permit people to enter once you have physically walked with them through the door. Then and only then will someone be able to access this room."

"I don't understand what is so important Gran…"

Emily blinked…as Albus' voice momentarily faded away and the outline of Bernard's face came into view before she felt a shard of pain linger down her side, jolting her back into the room with Albus. "I…" Her eyes drifted to the area that had held Bernard's face a mere moment before as she stated, "Don't think you do now Albus, but some day you will understand."

"Gran…"

"Albus…" She brought her eyes back to his, "There are several things you must know…" She felt her chest pull again and continued on, "the first is that Fawkes will not come to you until you have achieved balance…" She pulled her fist to her chest as the pain increased, her voice softening. "Do not interrupt…my boy…time is short." Albus' nodded as tears filled his pearly blue eyes. "Second…although not my chosen calling, I have been cursed with moments of foresight. And I have seen a glimpse of your future… You are destined for greatness, but you must remember humility. You shall be a most noted wizard, but remember our brethoran, the muggles." She felt her eyelids drooping, but continued as her breaths became quicker, "Your life is in constant flux, my son…and for you to be the man this world needs, you must maintain balance." She felt her body falling back against the sofa, his hand curling around hers, as the world began to darken around her, save for the vague shape beginning to coalese near the door. "Thirdly, my pensive and several vials have been left for you to understand my odd explanations this evening, Albus."

"Gran…" He breathed as her eyelids fluttered close.

"I love you, my boy…" She whispered as a ball of fire erupted in the room, and Fawkes' melodic song began to fill the room…creating a sense of deep pain and relief that ebbed through his bones. He could feel her breathing lesson, and was about to call his mother when she opened the door and as he turned his head to see her enter, he thought he saw an outline of a man…but then it was gone.

Shaking his head, he turned back to Gran. His mother gently taking her hand from his, whispering words of comfort…and Albus moved slightly away, Fawkes' music bringing a peace and yet finality…that his heart felt liberated and broken…tears were running down his cheeks. His blue eyes slid back to his Gran and she took in a startling breath, her eyes fluttering open and landing upon his…and he was filled with an unknown peace and as her eyes closed, her mouth twitched upwards…and he felt compelled to glance towards the door…

And the tears came unbidden down his checks as he stared at the feint image of his grandmother walking toward a man in ebony robes, enveloping her in his arms – _Bernard…_whispered her silky voice, only to have a man in rich scarlet robes pull them both into a bear hug…_Wulfric_…and Albus watched as one by one shadows of the Harston family met his Great-grandmother, pulling her into a deep embrace and closer to the door…becoming fainter until she turned back and kissed her hand and blew it to him. _I will always be with you Albus._ And then she was gone…and Fawkes' burst into flames, the final note of his melody – the beginning of a lament.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been two months. Two months since Harston Hallow had hosted dignitaries from around the world for her funeral. Two months since a quarter of the Harston library vanished, amongst several other objects that use to sit in Grans room or her study, or throughout the house, including her pensive and the Harston Family Tree. All these items had vanished the night she had died, and the next morning the door to Emily Harston's drawing room was gone.

Two months since Fawkes had bid farewell to Emily and was gone in a ball of flames, and had not been sighted since then. It had been over two months since he had felt her loving arms wrapped around his wiry frame.

Two months since she had told him she loved him.

Two months since he had felt loved.

He wrapped his arms tighter around himself, pulling his legs closer to his chest as his blue eyes stared out over the moonlight grounds of Hogwarts…his head leaning against the glass pane, adopting the now all too familiar pose his body took after everyone went to sleep…for sleep rarely came to him now…and it hadn't come easily for two months.

He closed his eyes…

Two months.

He took a shuddering breath, trying to believe his mother's hollow words. _It'll get better with time Albus._

He hugged his legs tighter, tears slipping out beneath his eyes, unable to believe her words any longer. For it hadn't gotten easier. And it had been two months.

A/N: If you are enjoying, a little note would be _most_ appreciated. Thanks. (And yes, Minerva will be an integral part as the story progresses.)


	7. Chapter 6 Newts

Chapter 6 NEWTS

Albus paused, gazing at the petite maroon robbed witch, whose keen green eyes were watching every flicker of his movements. "Now if you could please transfigure…" His eyes followed hers to the black raven perched to the side of him. "Into as many objects as possible, in 2 minutes."

A flurry of panic welled up inside him as this was not at all what he had practiced. Transfiguring an animate object into an inanimate, variation of colors or form for inanimate objects, the complex details of a working clock…but speed?

"Ready?" She asked, green eyes darting to his.

He felt his fingers tighten along his wand as he drew in a deep, calming breath. _This will be easy_, he thought semi-calmly, _we've practiced turning objects into hundreds of items while at Hogwarts._ And then he heard an echo of his grandmother's voice ringing in his ears, _Now go and practice your exercises – and focus. Focus._

Albus suddenly felt the weight of the exam dissipate, and his blue eyes twinkled back in affirmation to Madame Marshbanks, and when she nodded for him to begin…his wand was already flourishing at a speed that made it appear as though it were not moving at all. But, the raven's body spoke otherwise as it quickly transfigured into an ornate silver goblet, a crystal orb, an ivory quill, a black – green eyed cat, a straight backed mahogany chair, a pair of metal spectacles, a small brown mouse with white ears…and then the objects went by faster and with even greater detail…a golden snitch, a barn owl, a celtic broach…

Griselda Marchbanks felt her jaw slackening as the seconds continued to tick by and the young man's transfigurations became even greater…Headmaster Everard nearing as the tip of his wand began glowing orange…

_Now concentrate Albus…magic just doesn't happen. You have got to focus…_he heard her voice ringing across the study, her grey eyes smiling down at him over the rim of her glasses.

Albus felt the magic coursing through him as he focused on the object before him…willing it to transfigure faster into the images being conjured in his mind, his magic pouring through him…and he felt a magic he hadn't felt in years begin to seep back into his bones…

A magic his Grandmother had worked with him on developing…a magic not based on the wand through knowledge, but pure magic in its veritable essence where knowledge and a wand were a mere tool.

_That's it, Albus…Focus. _

And he felt as though a lever had been switched…and the knowledge his Grandmother had given him was the foundation…the Professors and Hogwarts had given him the key to the structure of the magic housed within him…and now it was flowing through him…

He could feel it pulsing through his veins, creating a vague music that had the same resonance as Fawkes. And he deftly channeled the magic through him…into his wand which happily reverberated in the tips of his fingers…and danced to the rhythm of his magic.

With each passing second, it pulsed greater…resonating clearer…and he found the raven was becoming increasingly easier to transfigure…the shapes more elaborate…the colors livelier…the details more ornate…until he was no longer looking at the source subject of a raven, limited by color and convention…

His eyes flickered for a moment to her gold watch piece with multiple faces and was able to ascertain that he had mere seconds left…and with a final wave of his wand, the raven snapped back to its original ebony form…and a stray feather floating off snapped in a puff smoke and landed beside it in a pentagonal royal blue flat box…the top obviously a lid...

Albus leaned over, picking it up. "Madame Marshbanks," He handed her the box, eyes twinkling. "I'd like for you to have this."

Still in awe from the display she had just witnessed, she nodded and the Headmaster looked at him curiously before turning his attention back to Griselda. Her dainty fingers wrapping the object, which looked suspiciously like a chocolate frog…and as she lifted the top flap, that is precisely what jumped out of the inside. Her smile joining his, as she opened the remainder of the box, pulling the card out from the interior.

Everard couldn't help the small intake of breath, nor could Marshbanks. There gleaming in the light of the Great Hall was an exact replica of a card contained in a chocolate frog, the only difference was the witch was not one typically celebrated, it was Griselda Marshbanks.

"I've never seen anyone perform transfiguration like that." She whispered for Everard's ears only before turning back to the remarkable auburn haired man. "I do believe you will be receiving your NEWT Mr. Dumbledore."

Albus nodded, blue eyes twinkling with a new intensity. "Thank you, Madame Marshbanks."

She smiled, "I do believe I should be thanking you for that display, however, let us begin your Charms…"

XXXXXXXX

Elphias Doge snapped his trunk close, watching as his friend packed up the last of this years acalades. "Your Charm NEWT was amazing, Albus."

Albus threw in the Wizengamot plague along with the last of his Transfiguration books. "Thanks. But you had me on the Herbology one."

Doge's chuckle was deep and throaty, "Perhaps, by score, but I daresay that you will receive your NEWT in that as well."

Albus rolled a pair of wool socks up, before shoving them into his suitcase. Blue eyes barely darting up from his task, "I did."

At this Doge shook his head in dismay, "You're unbelievable."

Albus let the remark drop as rolled another pair of socks. "Still on tap to leave for Egypt on the first?"

Doge ran his hand along his bed post before sliding down, and sitting atop his trunk. "Yes, want to meet at Diagon Alley?"

Albus paused, his long fingers holding the metal frame tightly in his grip as his eyes washed over the woman in the picture, her grey eyes smiling back at him as she waved from the small picture. _He owed her so much…_

"Albus?" Doge asked.

"Huh?" Albus jerked his eyes from his Gran's picture. "Yes, sounds wonderful. The Leaky Cauldron?" He placed it to the side of his trunk, wrapping it in his red and golden wool scarf.

Doge's response was lost when a ball of flames burst into the middle of the dorm room, both young men instantly groping for their wands until Albus realized it was not a threat, quite the opposite, it was an old friend. "It's a phoenix, Elphias." Albus stated as the magnificent red plumage bird with a beautiful song circled the room. Elphias stared wide-eyed at the phoenix while Albus felt a chuckle eschew forth. "Hello Fawkes."

At this Fawkes' mighty wings flapped and came to a momentary halt in front of Albus. Even though it may have only lasted a mere second in Elphias' eyes, to both Fawkes and Albus, it lasted much, much longer.

Fawkes black eyes searched Albus' blue ones and Albus felt a cold chill spread through him before an onslaught of feelings and memories pour out of him. Memories of his time at his Father's, Aberforth's birth, the first time his brother took a step, the first time he went to the Leaky Cauldron and was introduced to the world of magic, his mother's reassuring smile, Hogwarts, Ariana, Milos, quiddich, the feel of the air through his hair…Gran. And then the memories stopped and a feeling of love spread through him, the love Fawkes felt for her. And then the love was bridled with whispered words in a Gaelic voice that matched his heartfelt songs.

_You have panache for magic, but tempered with a streak of humility. Why should I bind my magic with yours, young Albus?_

Albus felt at a complete loss as Fawkes words echoed in his brain,_ bind his magic with mine?_ And before he could respond, Fawkes musical voice echoed across his ears once more.

_Ahhh…you did not realize. But, alas, I must ask; why should I chose you and not another?_

_You can read my mind? _Albus thought.

_You must answer my question first._

Albus met the mighty phoenix's fierce gaze and the truth was pulled from his depths before he had time to process what words were stumbling through his brain. _I have known you since I was but a lad and I cannot imagine my life without you in it. Gran stated I would need balance in my life before you would come and balance throughout my life to be the wizard the world needs…seeing you means for a moment I have achieved a semblance of balance, and I find great comfort in that. I find comfort in your presence and a solace in your song that I has not filled my body since Gran's death. I do not know what you seek, Fawkes, I can only offer you who I am._

_And who are you?_

The question burned through Albus, until a mist was covering his brilliant eyes. _Your friend._

Fawkes tipped his head a fraction of an inch, _ Pay heed young Albus, you are a powerful wizard, the like I have seen only thrice before in my long life. Your heart is filled with Emily's words and she has left an unmistakable imprint upon your life. One that I hope will bid thee well. But, you do lust for that which you do not have and though you are humble, you remain upon the brink between what is and what could be. Therefore, I must ask one more question. When walking upon Harston Hallow, you once fell upon a beautiful yellow rose and a mere dandelion. Why did you pick the dandelion for your sister when the rose was as beautiful as her versus the weed you gave her?_

Albus instantly recalled the memory and felt a smile grace his face from a time before these last several years. Before the incident. _The answer lies not in the shape of the gift, but the gift itself. I did not wish to have her prick her finger by a thorn, nor did I wish to de-thorn the rose – making it what it was not. Instead I gave her a dandelion, which is a sturdy flower that when picked was able to give her several more moments of enjoyment than the silken petals of a rose. Also, there were several dandelions to pick, but only one rose; which happened to be Gran's rose garden._

_So be it. _His Gaelic voice stated, and then in a ball of fire Fawkes was gone, leaving a despondent Albus staring into the space where Fawkes had momentarily occupied.

"Wow!" Elphias stated, jumping up off his trunk. "That was awesome." He clapped Albus upon the shoulder, "I didn't know you had a phoenix."

Albus felt the world falling in as Elphias shook his arm, and he found himself biting the inside of his cheek to keep his feelings in check before turning to his friend. "I don't." He stated quietly.

"Then why did one come in here?" Doge began shaking his head, walking toward the stairs. "I'm going to tell Derik and Reginald about the phoenix…" His hand was already gripping the banister. "Coming?" 

_I can't believe he left. _ Albus thought, still staring into the now empty space. _He left…_He felt a lump rising in his throat and his stomach churning at the notion of never seeing Fawkes again. _He left_.

"Albus?" Elphias took a step back toward him upon realizing that Albus had not moved, "You feeling alright?"

At the change in pitch in Elphias' voice, Albus jerked his brain into action and turned his head to Doge feigning a smile. "Fine. Just going to finish packing, be down shortly."

Doge narrowed his eyes, "Sure?"

Albus nodded, turning his back to Doge, as he grabbed another shirt to emphasis the point. "Yes, the train will be here in two hours." Albus felt a tear slide down his right cheek as Doge's footsteps echoed down the stairwell. _He left._

A ball of flames burst through the air to Albus' right, and he whipped around to see Fawkes glide to a halt and come to rest upon his bed, looking up at him expectantly. "You didn't leave." Albus whispered.

Fawkes' head tipped to the side, indicating 'no'. _Now, the only question remains, is whether you would like to be bound to me?_

"Yes." Albus answered without hesitation and before he could utter another question or comment, Fawkes spread his wings and was in flight within a moment…his head running along the bottom of Albus' hand…and then the room burst in flames around Albus…

He could see the room meld, distort as though apparating but without the destination in mind. And then he felt something unique begin in his hand, a pringling sensation…a numbness…spreading throughout his fingers, up his arm…into his chest…up his neck…his eyes began to water as the air seemed to be forced from his lungs…and then the tingling was gone only to be replaced with a liquid fire spreading across his body, eschewing forth from within…until a blackness consumed his vision…and then nothing. For several moments, only haggard, uneven breaths graced his senses before a blinding light pierced his eyes and the fire burst across his skin again, and then the liquid fire burning through his body was gone.

Vaguely Albus was aware of picking his head up, his eyes trying to focus on his hand…and the strange glow that was permeating from it…as though he were still encased in flames and it was as if he could see his magic blending with it…and as he struggled to move he felt a weight settling in upon him, and vague words echoing through his consciousness.

**_ Your call has become my beacon, while my tears will heal those whom you love…Animadverto grants sight through my eyes…Aetas Tempus to bend a moment within time…and you will learn others, but _**_m_**_y tears and magic with Aeternus Eternus will save a loved one in dire need..._**

******"Albus!"**

**Albus felt a strange peace being shattered as his body was again shaken, and he numbly realized it was Doge and his other dorm mates. "I'm awake." He muttered, pulling himself upright to the concerned faces of Elphias and Reginald.**

**Reginald shook his head, "Over do it studying again?" He asked, rocking back on his heels. "Or was it staying out too late with Melinda last night?"**

**Elphias chuckled and grabbed Albus' arm, helping him to sit. **

**Albus couldn't help the smile from spreading across his face at the thought of Melinda, and their long walk along the lake last evening. But…though fatigue had been a problem this morning, it was not the cause for him laying face down in the dormitory. Though, they did not know that. "Probably a combination of both." He stated…flexing his fingers in his right hand, noticing they seemed lighter somehow, as did his arm…his chest…his entire body. He nodded at the appropriate place in Reginald's dissertation for getting ample sleep as he continued to assess his body, only to hear the shifting of Elphias' weight causing the board beneath his feet to quietly groan. Albus felt his face draw into a frown before he could catch it, eliciting a question and a dull response. **

**"No, just my hand is still asleep from how I was laying." He replied, his eyes involuntarily narrowing at how acute his hearing had become.**

**"Are you going to see Melinda before you both go to Egypt?" Reginald asked as he grabbed his jacket off the bed.**

**"We are going to London tomorrow." Albus turned back to his trunk, and realized to his chagrin he had yet to finish packing. He'd figure out why his hearing was off, later. With a flick of his wand, the remaining items were within his trunk and as be bent over to snap the trunk he stopped for a moment, enjoying the cool metal against his still warm skin, and the unique magical resonance of Fawkes that coalesced around him – soothing him. ****_Summer was going to be one to remember, _****he thought, as images of Fawkes, Egypt and Melinda swirled through his mind. Smiling, he straightened up…a bounce in his step as he jogged after his housemates. And without a backward glance, he descended Gryffindor Tower for the final time and left Hogwarts arm in arm surrounded by his friends.**

A/N: Thank you very much to Rem10124 and gynji for the reviews! It is greatly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 7 Pernelle Flammel

**Chapter 7 Pernelle Flammel…**

Pools of blue gazed at the white marble encasement, his attention easily drifting to the winding creek and the knee high stalks of grass beyond. It was so easy for him to envision her bounding through the grass, her blond hair flying behind her, blue eyes matching the crystalline sky, as her outstretched fingers skated across the tops of the grass...causing endless seeds to flutter in the breeze. But as he blinked, Ariana's beautiful face became contorted in pain as a burst of green light propelled her body backwards, and her broken body faced the heavens with vacant eyes. Eyes that through her madness had looked upon him with love…

He tried to blink back the wave of tears that swelled in his blue eyes, but two fresh streams quickly made their way down his cheeks, dripping quietly off as Aberforth stepped away from her grave – a red rose lay in his wake.

Albus quietly stepped forward, laying a solitary yellow rose atop her stone…his long fingers resting upon the headstone, praying for enough strength to make it through today and enable him to reach a point of reconcillation with his brother. "To the next great adventure, little sister." He quietly stated, before withdrawing his hand as he turned…right into Aberforth's fist. Albus felt his head snap back and a thousand colors explode from behind his eyes, as he struggled to remain upright…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

15 years later… (1876)

Nicholas jerked awake as the wards to the property raised alarm. Pernelle was already out of bed, grabbing her wand as they both grabbed robes as they exited their door. Halfway down the stairs, their eyes met faint blue writing hanging in mid air in Albus' distinct penmanship.

_'May I enter?'_

"I swear." Nicholas grumbled flinging the robe onto his arm. "I'm going to kill him."

"Dear," Pernelle reached out, touching his shoulder to calm him. "It's been fifteen years."

"And not a word." He snapped back.

"I know." Her voice dropped two octaves, knowing full well how Albus' disappearance had affected both her and her husband. "But be thankful he has come back."

"After I kill him." He grumbled, eyes stinging his eyes as he crossed the sitting room lights springing to life as he passed and entered into the mahogany foryer. With a wave of his wand, the door sprang open and a few more swishes and the long path to the house became lit. "Of course you are welcome, my boy." He bellowed into the dark, praying it had not been a trick of his brother's and that Albus had indeed returned to England. He felt his wife step up beside him, his arm instantly snaking about her waist as they stood peering into the darkness, waiting with hope.

xxxxxxxxx

Albus flinched as the walkway sprang to life less than fifteen feet before him, and there standing against the night was Nicholas as large as life. For a brief moment, he thought of turning back around and forgoing the notion of returning to his home…but he was weary and longed for a place to rest. Then the door moved, and Pernelle stepped beside her husband. He watched as Nicholas cast a loving look at his wife, carefully slipping his arm around her to pull her just a hair's breath closer before they both began looking for him. _To have love._ He shook his head at the thought and forced the pain to remain at bay – the pain that had been caused by a forbidden love.

With tears in his eyes, he began to turn away. He shouldn't have come. Then her voice cut through the air, wrapping him in a warmth he had long since forgotten…

"We know you're there, Albus." She felt Nicholas pull her closer as she continued saying what her husband could not. "Please, come home." She peered into the night, searching for a hint of auburn hair or bright blue eyes. "We miss you."

…and before he realized what he was doing, his feet were carrying him down the worn trail of the Flammels and toward Nicholas and Pernelle. As soon as he stepped into the light, they began walking toward him…at one point almost jogging until he felt Pernelle's arms wrap around his thin waist and Nicholas' wrap around both him and his wife.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The distinct smell of eggs and bacon tickled Albus' senses awake, causing him to take another deep breath and stretch, enjoying the feel of his feet actually fitting on the bed and not hanging off. He opened his eyes to see Fawkes perched on an old hand carved stand nestled in the corner to the right of his bed.

"Albus," Nicholas' deep voice interrupting his thoughts, "Breakfast is about done."

He cleared his throat, "Thank you." He flipped the two quilts back, "I'll be down momentarily." He sat up, hearing Nicolas' footsteps shuffle away from the door. "Come Fawkes…"

Breakfast was a quiet affair as Albus ate and ate…and ate. "Has no one fed you these last years?" Nicholas asked as Albus scooped another helping of eggs onto his plate.

"Yes, but not with such marvelous treasures." He remarked, piling another large bite onto his fork and then the merriment of breakfast came to an end as Nicholas asked the question plaquing the Flammels for the past 15 years.

"Where have you been?"

Albus merely set the fork upon his plate as he finished chewing, and looked at Nicholas as if he too were contemplating the same question. Swallowing, he shrugged, and speared another piece of bacon. "All over." He stated simply, and despite Nicholas' sparkling eyes, they were met with an icy coldness of Albus'. "And when I'm ready to talk about it," He took a sip of fresh juice, "Both of you will be one of the few I'll tell."

Pernelle smiled, her light voice and grace quickly saving the moment. "We've just been worried, Albus." She said, fingers squeezing his shoulder as she stood. "But enough of that…" She picked up the metal plate, "Why don't you tell him what you've been working on?"

At her request, Nicholas nodded, "Of course, my dear." And Albus winked at Pernelle, a quiet thank you for re-directing Nicholas' pointed questions. He listened as Nicholas began to talk of his latest research…gems. "I've been studying the variations in density between stones, and…"

Hours drifted by as they poured over notes at first in the kitchen…then they moved to his study…then the workshop…over dinner…and before he realized it, Albus was curling around the soft pillow – eyes peering toward the heavens as a measure of peace began to ebb into his bones. The days passed into weeks…and before too long…Albus found himself engaging Nicholas in heated debates on the topic of gem alchemy. The weeks slid into months, and one afternoon…he was sitting in the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee, Nicholas had gone to Diagon Alley for supplies and he was reading the latest Daily Prophet, when Pernelle's voice broke the stillness.

"It does my heart good to see you smile, Albus."

Albus, glanced up, the paper dropping into his lap. "It is a direct correlation to your wonderful cooking."

She slid into the chair beside him, face becoming serious. "At some point you will need to let it all go to heal."

A wistful look spread across his face before he nodded at her. "Perhaps, but I have to be able to forgive myself first."

"You didn't kill her." She whispered, fingers wrapping around his.

He shook his head, his voice breaking at the still raw memory. "I very well may have…" He pulled his hand away from hers, "And if not in action, then in deed." He forced a smile onto his face and leaned over, tenderly kissing her cheek. "Let it be."

Pernelle blinked at his words…as Emily's voice echoed across the kitchen in haunting tones…

_"There will come a time Pernelle that you will have to look deep within his mind…to help him forgive and heal."_

_Pernelle shook her head, "Emily, I cannot do as you ask…"_

_Two pair of grey eyes locked, "You must…"_

_"And what of you?" _

_"I will have long since become the dust upon the wind, my dear. Though take heart my friend, my death still lies far off in the future, however, my death along with the death of others will cause him to question who he is and become a recluse and emotionally withdrawn. A dozen and three years will pass in blackness for him, before he will seek refuge within your walls. And though many months will pass, his spirit will not begin to heal and he will tell you to 'Let it be.' You must not."_

_Pernelle stared at her long time friend, her words burning into the pit of her stomach. She was speaking the truth. "He will never forgive me."_

_"Have faith, my dear. He will…"_

With surprising reflexes, Pernelle grabbed his shoulder…her grey eyes boring into his…with such focus, control…and before he knew it…his memories were surrounding him...and her…

_ He could feel Melinda's hot breath upon his neck as her legs clamped around his waist, his body struggling to stay upright as she pulled him deeper… "Yes, Albus…" She whimpered, "Yes…"And then they were leaning against the wall at the bottom of Gryffindor tower…his senses reeling as her body tightened around him…his breathing ragged…_

xxxxxxxxx

The memory jumped forward…

_His knuckles were still white as his fingers clamped onto the letter, the words loosing focus as his tears splotched the parchment…_

_Albus, _

_Father has forbade me from further visits and is sending me to my Uncle's in Spain for the summer. Please do not distress. We shall see one another this fall upon my return._

_Love,_

_Meli_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Again the memory leapt forward…

_He couldn't breath. The pain…it was too much…his chest hurt as he blinked back the tears. Her voice ringing in the background, "Where is mama, Albus?" Ariana asked, as he closed the door to keep her from seeing the broken body of what was left of their mother. Her face had been contorted in pain…body broken…robes askew…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

And again…

_"But Albus, this has been planned…" Elphias pleaded._

_"I cannot," He stated, longing to join his friend on their tour. "I must watch my sister and brother."_

_"Bring them with us." He goaded._

_Albus shook his head, knowing it to be impossible – though wishing it were not so and that her sister were able to leave the Harston grounds. "No." He stated._

_"Is there no way?" _

_Not while my sister is alive, he thought. Aloud he merely stated, "Not this year, my friend."_

_Elphias nodded, "So be it." He upended his drink, "Have you at least had the opportunity to see Melinda before she was whisked to Spain?"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Again…

_"Hello…" _

_Albus jerked his head up to the strange voice, eyes narrowing against the bright sun. "Hello." He responded as a young blond haired man in purple robes stepped towards him._

_"My name's Gellert. Gellert Grindlewald."_

_Albus took his hand, quickly noting the firm grip. "Albus Dumbledore. Just move in?" _

_"No…" He gave Albus a rueful smile, "I'm here visiting my Aunt…"_

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Again…

_Dear Mr. Dumbledore, _

_I am writing to inform you that our youngest daughter, Melinda, died a fortnight ago due to complications from pregnancy. She asked that you be informed as you were friends at Hogwarts. Also, if you have any information as to who the father of may have been, it would be most appreciated._

_Regards,_

_Matthew Mysh_

_His world crumbled around him…hot tears burning down his cheeks. He had lost _

_Melinda…and their child…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Again…

_"I am sorry for your loss Albus." Gellert said...wishing his friend had been spared the pain. _

_Albus nodded, eyes gazing into the sunset. "She died, carrying my child…" He whispered into the air. And then he felt arms around him, holding him upright as tears from his soul fell from his eyes._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Again…

"_No I tell you…the Deathly Hollows do exist."_

_Gellert chuckled at Albus' enthusiasm, "Perhaps…but other than lore, what proof exists?"_

_"I have seen the symbol inscripted upon the items." Albus stated and with his wand, he created the symbol upon the air._

_"And how do you purpose finding items accorded to the human race by an immortal…millennia ago?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Again…

_"How is Ariana, today?" Gellert asked as he stepped into the Harston foyer._

_"Good…though out with Aberforth for the afternoon." He replied as he pulled a leather volume from his mother's collection entitled. And before he turned around, he felt Gellert's hand upon his shoulder. "I thought…" He turned around and found himself staring into Gellert's…instantly he began to pull back…but Gellert pulled him toward him…_

_Gellert's lips pressing against his…pushing his body back against the bookcase…_

_And he could feel…_

_For the first time in months…he could feel something other than the emptiness had wound its way around his heart and soul as his friend's lips slid across his…_

_And though he knew that there would be consequences for this day…if only for another moment in time, he wished to feel…to be alive…and to be loved…_

_He kissed Gellert back._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Again…

_Ariana's screams rattled the rafters in the house…and Albus bolted toward the sound…the book perched upon his lap falling to the floor…_

_Gellert following on his heels…_

_Bursting through the outer doors to see Ariana in an unbridled rage…bursts of magic pouring around her…and then…Aberforth skidded to a stop._

_"Ariana!" He screamed…and she turned to him…her eyes wide with panic…and then Albus felt and watched his world crumble as he instantly crafted a shield charm…and the green rays bolted towards him…and his brother and Gellert…and in that moment…he did the only thing he knew how, and extended his shield charm…_

_Protecting his brother…_

_And his lover…as smoke descended around them…_

_As the smoke lifted…his heart joined his body…as he crumpled to the earth…his sister dead…_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

And then he was staring into her grey eyes…that had become misted over with sadness…his mind reeling at what had just happened…eyes pouring into Pernelle…searching for meaning and understanding.

"How could you?" He asked, heartbroken.

She met his intense gaze with her own, loving one. "It wasn't _your_ fault, Albus." Her hand tenderly running down his cheek, "And though your life has been plagued with heartache, it wasn't always filled with such nor will it always remain as so."

Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes as her fingers affectionately grazed his face, "And yet every time I find but a moment of solace…it is repaid seemingly full measure with the death of those I hold most dear."

"Take heart, for it will not always be such…"

He dropped his gaze and his eyes away from her…voice but a whisper. "And you do not find me repulsive for whom I have loved?"

He felt her lift his chin, raising his gaze to meet hers. "No, my boy." She let her hand fall, a smile upon her lips. "I love you for who you are, and have always and will always…as will Nicholas. We wish nothing but for you to be the man we know you will become." A solitary tear sliding down her cheek, "The one you are becoming."

"And what if I am not the one Gran believed me to be?" His long harbored fear finally finding voice.

"I can grant no comfort in what may be, Albus. Only what is. Emily did see a future, one that will come to pass…of that I have no doubt. For she was a very gifted seer, never before nor probably within my life have I seen her equal. However, you must remember, my boy, she would see but a moment within time. And life is not a singular moment, but a lifetime of them strung together. And her belief in you was not based in a vision of what was to be…but merely in the belief of who you were and would always be, Albus."

"And who is that?"

Pernelle reached up, her thumb falling tracing the outline of his cheek until coming the bottom of his chin, where she flipped the bottom up…a tender smile touching her grey eyes as she stood…and leaned over, gently kissing the top of his auburn hair, "Her grandson, whom she loved very dearly."

_xxxxxxxxx_

A/N: Have heart ADMMer's… :)

Chapter 8 will be surrounding the timeframe of when Albus became a teacher at Hogwarts, and for this story it will be year 1929. Chapter 9 will be Minerva's first year at Hogwarts. I would appreciate a small bit of feedback, and I do hope you enjoyed this tidbit…


	9. Chapter 8 Returning Home

Chapter 8 Returning home…Chapter 8 Returning home… 1877

He felt her release his shoulders and step back, a smile upon her lips. "You sure you don't want company?"

Albus let his hands fall from Pernelle's arms, "Quite."

She narrowed his eyes, pinning him with her unearthly – yet ageless stare. "You haven't returned home in sixteen years, Albus." The lilt in her voice becoming more pronounced as her voice dropped. "And there are a lot of memories…"

Albus felt his chest deflate as her words brought forth the very thoughts he had been trying to banish all morning. "Pernelle…" His eyes pleading with hers.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, swallowing hard. Voice shaking as he responded, "Yes." He reached across the small expanse, taking her fingers with his. "I need…" He took another breath, "Pernelle, you and Nicholas have been wonderful the last ten months, but it's time I go home."

"And Aberforth?"

"You and Nicholas have helped me to face the demons I believed were real, now…" Albus leaned in, placing a kiss upon her check before stepping back. The beginnings of a twinkle sparkling against the sunlight as his blue eyes met hers, "I will be speaking with my brother, and hoping to repair the damage to our relationship."

Pernelle felt herself blinking back the tears, as his fingers released hers. "You'll do just fine."

"I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

Before she had a chance to nod, he rocked backwards…taking him just out of the anti-apparation boundary and with a wink, he was gone. Leaving Pernelle staring at the spot where he stood, mere moments ago…and she felt her heart rejoice. For a ray of light had finally pierced the shadow that had wound its way so tightly around the young man 16 years ago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus' heart racing as he turned the corner in the aged hallway, and then…his world stopped as his eyes landed upon the door to Gran's study, staring back at him for the first time in….19 years.

19 years since he had been in her study…breathed in the faint lavender air that had caressed her books…had the opportunity to hear her crisp voice…

He stepped forward…

Since he had been forced to meet her piercing and unwavering gaze.

Taking one step…

And not one day had passed that he hadn't missed her…

And then another…

Not wished to hear her wise words…

And another…

To see her kind grey eyes…

His fingers wrapping around the door handle…

And for a moment as the door opened, he could almost see her sitting, breeze softly fluttering through her loose braid, afghan pulled across her legs…

But as the stale air washed over him, blue eyes instantly drawing to her chair and…as his legs buckled beneath him, tears dripping off his lashes…as the awful truth stabbed him through his heart, again.

Even in the heart of Harston Hallow…a proud descendent of one of the richest magical unions in history – that had seemingly enabled a belief that anything was truly possible…but the one thing that was his hearts true desired –

His great-grandmother, Emily Harston…being alive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He sat upon the floor, unmoving for seemingly hours before he mustered the strength to carry on. With pain staking slowness, he righted himself and took an unsteadying step into his once favorite room. Lamps and candles instantly springing to life as they once did, casting a heady glow upon the room. It had remained untouched since the last time he had entered, 19 years ago. Emily's green afghan draped over the edge of her caramel chair that sat next to the now eerily dormant fireplace. And above the stone carved hearth, was the rich mahogany mantle that housed pictures of the Harston family; including his great-grandmother and her husband, Bernard. But…as wonderful as it was to see heartfelt treasures; his eyes were instantly drawn to the large Harston family tree perched atop the mantle.

Albus' eyes scanned the names; and the rich history the family held…the legacy they had left behind…to two sole persons that remained glowing upon the ancient fabric – his brother and he. Though he instantly noticed an additional name to his side, and he quickly stepped forward, his breath catching as his eyes absorbed the name – and the meanings. There, beside his name was a fettered dash to a Melinda Mysh and a line drawn between them, with the name Alec Dumbledore beneath it. _She had named him,_ he thought as his finger gently ran over his son's name on the fabric.

"Ahhh, my prodigal brother returns home." Aberforth's cold voice sneered from the doorway.

Albus instantly dropped his hand and turned, "Aberforth." He stated, taking in his brother's tall stature and unkempt appearance.

Aberforth began to step into the room, "I see you have found Gran's study…" And before another comment could be made, Albus watched as Aberforth went flying backwards – his back impacting the opposite wall.

"Are you alright?" He asked, as Aberforth pulled himself out of the drywall.

"Just fine." He snapped, his bitterness leeching into the rest of his words. "What, keeping it hidden for 19 years wasn't enough? Had to go and place a proximity charm on the frame too?"

Albus felt his brow knit together at first in confusion, and then in frustration as his brother's commentary. His ire beginning to grow, "I have no idea what you are referring to."

Aberforth stood, dusting the debris from his pants. "Then how do you explain why I shot across the hallway?"

Albus stepped forward, starring at the doorframe. His began to focus, his eyes involuntarily narrowing as he focused on the magic of the house, slowly it came into focus – a menagerie of colors swirling around, through the wood, the walls, the doors…a deep, rich red glow emanating from around the door. "There is a charm that has been placed here Aberforth, but…" He tried to concentrate on it further, but each time he focused on it – it receded behind other magic, whilst remaining present. "I don't know what type of charm it is."

The deep frown lining Aberforth's face displayed his disbelief. "Only you haven't cast it."

Albus stepped outside, "I haven't. I only just entered a few minutes ago." He took another step closer, "It is good to see you."

Aberforth opened his mouth to reply, but stopped…and nodded. "It has been a long time."

Albus nodded, "It has."

They stood…only four feet separating them – but a lifetime of obstacles lying between them. One held a burning, deep seeded resentment – the other…resignation at the brother he had left behind. Blue eyes staring at each other… "Aberforth, we need to talk."

He narrowed his eyes, "Sixteen years ago."

Albus nodded, "You're right, but you wouldn't have listened."

Aberforth felt his teeth grit together, as Albus' all true words rang through the air. "True." His eyes cast to Albus' crooked nose, "Why didn't you ever get that fixed?"

Subconsciously, Albus reached up and fingered the broken cartilage of his nose. "It serves as a reminder."

"For what?"

"Brotherly love."

Aberforth couldn't stop the laugh from forming… "Hell, if that's all it took."

Albus quirked his head to the side, a slight smile playing at the corner of his lips. "It took a bit more," He rasped, "But, it was a beginning."

"And now that you've come home…" Aberforth's voice breaking at the notion, "Are you staying?"

Albus nodded, tears pooling at the edges of his eyes. "Yes."

"And where have you been hiding these past 16 years? With Gellert?"

Anger flooded through Albus, and within a heartbeat and without thought, Aberforth was reeling backwards as a powerful surge of magic coalesced around the elder Dumbledore. The very air crackling…an eerie red light emanating from deep within his usually crystalline blue eyes, as his hair blew back – away from his face. His tranquil voice gone, replaced by a deep booming one…that resonated into Aberforth's very bones, sending chills through his soul. "I have been away, Aberforth. And regarding Gellert – we have neither seen each other or spoken since Ariana's death."

He scoffed, "How can you stand there and say that? You loved him. And yet you say you haven't seen him, since her death."

Albus flinched at his brother's too true words. The magic that had coalesced around him, dissipated within a heartbeat. The light within his eyes, perishing to be replaced with almost hollow, empty ones. Eyes that had seen too much death, too much pain.

"The death your love for him caused." He sneered.

Albus raised his face, intense blue eyes drilling his younger brother. And Aberforth for the first time in his life, felt afraid of him. Afraid of what Albus could do…of what he was capable of doing.

"I didn't come back here to argue, Aberforth."

"Ariana…"

"Is dead." He snapped, "And I, not you, have to live with my actions and decisions regarding what happened that day."

"And she died…"

"You would have too."

Aberforth's rebuttal died in his throat, not expecting those words…and he stood, staring wide-eyed at his brother, expectantly. His response falling from his lips, without thought. Anger flooding his voice, "But I've seen you…I've seen how strong your magic is…all the hours you spent honing your skills with Gran..." Tears pouring out of his eyes, "You should have been able to save us…all of us."

Aberforth's words tore a whole through his heart…their eyes locking onto each other before he turned, his light blue robes flowing behind him as he left Albus alone, staring after him in the hallway.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Albus shifted beneath the blanket, his fingers idly tapping the edge of his cup – as he pulled the leather journal onto his lap. Her slanted, unique script staring back at him – _Albus, with love – Gran. _And he found himself pausing; wanting to turn the cover to see what words she had left for him…but also wanting to wait, savor the moment. Yet, his curiosity quickly got the best of him, and he found himself flipping the cover open.

_Hello, my boy._

_I know many years have passed since you last laid eyes upon me. And my heart will have broken a thousand times, knowing of the pain that you have endured before returning to England and reading this – _

_But to have you return home before being ready, was not a luxury that I was afforded._

_I spoke little of my gift to you whilst alive, but I shall tell you that as a seer, it has always been both a blessing and undeniably a curse. To know the future without the context, I have only been able to change it twice. And perhaps, it was twice too many…for the consequences turned out to be far worse than what I had foreseen._

_One alteration was the prevention of my death, at Bernard's insistence. I should have died two years before the fateful day at the Hollow that took so many loved ones, nor should I have lived to see the rest of our family succumb to influenza and pneumonia. At first I wondered if by skirting death, it had forgotten me – as through those dreaded years, time and again I was spared. But then you came, and I realized how truly lucky I had been to survive._

_Over the years I watched you grow from the young terrified boy who refused to succumb to fear as you flooed your way into the world magic through my fireplace and right into my life – and have since become a knowledgeable and deeply caring man – whose potential has only been tapped._

_I was left with the knowledge that I would never have the opportunity to see you reach the age of maturity. And I found myself wishing for a few more minutes to be able to spend with you, and have the ability to meet you as you are now. Alas, it was not meant to be. But then again…I never did like to stand on convention._

_The history and magic of the Harston family has been secluded in this room for 19 years, waiting for you – as the room has been charmed for you, and you alone to enter. You may come and go as you wish, take items from the den throughout the world – but for another person to enter the den or even hold one item; they will have to travel here – and you will have to allow them entry. Merely open the door and hold a part of their body as they cross the threshold; a simple yet effective charm Percival learned._

_As for the contents…I could fill these pages writing about them, but I shall only point out two items lying on the table, next to where you found this book. _

Albus' eyes immediately shot to where the book had been, and he watched as two items seemed to appear out of the air – one a golden pocket watch with a faint Phoenix engraved upon the surface, the other was an old wooden container with 8 glass vials sitting in it.

_The watch; I believe you will find most useful, and is a very belated graduation gift. Be forewarned, it measures time in increments quite differently, albeit with extreme effectiveness, than what you are use to. Go ahead…and look._

Albus obliged and reached over, his long fingers wrapping around the cool metal, as he brought it to him for a closer look. The engraving was that of a phoenix, and if he was not mistaken, it had an uncanny resemblance to Fawkes. He pushed upon the stem of the watch, and the cover opened…and he was staring at the face of his Gran's watch. He couldn't remember a time when she didn't have it with her…as the stars; moon and sun swirled with four sets of hands swiveling in complete opposite directions. Albus let out a light chuckle at his Grandmother's dry humor – _not quite use to. Of that I am most certain_, he thought as his eyes drifted over the face of the watch, absorbing the peculiarity and non-symmetrical system. Then he caught the light etching on the inside of the golden cover –_ Always with love._

A ball of fire burst to his left, instantly followed by Fawkes soft cooing music and heartfelt words. _Good to be home._

"Yes it is." Albus stated, his thumb running over the inscription as Fawkes settled himself on his old perch by the bay window.

_Ahhh...a stitch in time…_ Fawkes happily sang between notes.

"Care to elaborate?" Albus asked, eyes barely rising up to meet Fawkes molten foliage.

_A carrier between wind and earth time beats with a hearty drum that ensnares all who hear, save for the moment stitched within time herself._ He merrily replied.

Albus merely shook his head at his familiar's typically quaint and altogether unhelpful reply. For years Albus had questioned Fawkes with abandon, trying to understand his responses and glean any and all insight that he knew lay beneath Fawkes' unusual answers. Now they were the backdrop to their unique relationship, cryptic answers to unusual questions – with knowledge and understanding come to both in different ways.

His eyes fell back onto the page, _The eight vials are eight of my memories that I wish to share with you. You'll find the pensive where it was always kept – waiting for you. The files have numbers on them – the first is a family reunion when I was but 12. I wanted you to have the opportunity to meet the Harstons, through my eyes. The second is the day Fawkes came into my life. Because of your bond to him, you'll be able to hear our conversation. The third and forth are when Percival and I learned how to become an animagus. The fifth and sixth are of spells and wand work that I taught my son, Wulfric after he left Hogwarts. The seventh is the complete memory of what happened at the Hallow, including Bernard's death. The last is a memory of you – and the happiness you brought into my life._

_And so, I have but one last gift to give, this journal. If you flip past this page, you will note that the pages are indeed blank. Ask any question, and my answer will appear beneath it. Though, I'd suggest moderation. As my answers will undoubtedly ramble, eating up the precious journal pages. Pages cannot be cleaned nor added, and when this journal is full – well, lad – I shan't be of any further help._

_With love always, _

_Gran._

_P.S. Give Fawkes a lemon tart, he does loves those._

Albus chuckled and found his eyes darting over to Fawkes. "Lemon tarts?"

_Quite good._ His musical voice rang out.

"You could have said something."

_All is revealed in time._

He narrowed his blue eyes, "How can you be so certain?"

_Life is nothing if not consistently inconsistent._

"How did Gran ever manage to understand you?"

_I believe in one word, your grandmother was precocious._

Albus shook his head, "So much for you lemon tarts."

Fawkes laid his head upon his chest, pulling his wing over his head. And Albus stared at the journal, wondering. Could it be as simple as writing a question within the journal, and she would answer?

He summoned a quill and ink well, and within moments began scribbling down a question across the top of the page.

_Is this true? You will answer questions posed within this journal?_

He set the tip of the quill into the inkwell and waited. Slowly, almost reverently her script began to light up across the page…followed by her lilt voice reading off her answers.

_"Well, hello, my boy! Yes, quite true – though it did take a bit of magic to accomplish and to answer your next question, it was not cast using the dark arts."_

_What type of magic did you use to cast this marvel and regarding the time piece – what are the four sets of hands for?_

_"There is a book upon these shelves entitled "A Phoenix song." That will answer the first as it is a very complex charm. Regarding my watch, it has been with the family for ages – and is fabled to have been crafted by Time himself. It has helped me one more than one occasion, including the day at Harston Hallow. The main set of hands is time at present. The set of hands that move in accordance with those, but runs in a constant flux is your time. The small set in the upper left is time moving forward – the future. The small set of hands to the lower right, the past. For this watch enables you to live in three different times and manage to keep you grounded between the three and still continue forward movement. The maximum suggested use is 60 seconds in either the past or the future. To go further will pull upon you greater, and is far harder to reconcile._

_I can travel forward or backward in time?_

_"Yes. But, remember to keep it to 60 seconds, Albus. And – you can only use this once within a cyclic day – 24 hours." _Her voice had sounded melancholy, bordering on regretful and he had a vague notion as to why.

_The day at the Hallow, you used the watch before Bernard's death, thereby not enabling you to use it to save him._

He waited for seemingly an eternity before one word was shakingly written beneath his question, and without voice it was answered.

_Yes._

_I am so sorry, Gran._ He squeezed at the bottom of the first page.

Another long pause ensued, followed by quiet words. _"Don't be, Albus. But, please focus on your questions, and not things that have long since turned to dust and cannot be rectified."_

_I shall – but it is wonderful to hear your voice, nonetheless. Thank you for my gifts, and I shall return again, soon._

_"Of that, I have no doubt, my boy."_

Albus stared at the page for a moment longer, before closing the journal and tucking into his robe's lining. His fingers reaching for the watch…thumb running over the engraving, and he pushed upon the stem – eyes settling on each set of hands, learning their motions and relaying them to their meanings. He clicked up on the stem, and the center hands stopped…and as he moved it forward – he watched the hands whiz in opposite directions…and he glanced up to the clock in the study and as he continue to twirl the stem forward, the hand upon the clock above the mantle moved too…

He snapped the stem close – and the hands jerked into motion; he had just moved two minutes forward into the future…by the twist of a stem. He felt a smile creep up on his face…and he turned to Fawkes, chuckling. "A stitch in time, my old friend. How right you are."

Fawkes didn't move, but his voice carried across the space – _A stitch in time enables a moment of freedom, but caution is paramount. It is but a moment that cannot be returned, either way._

"And combined with **_Aetas Tempus?"_**

**_Remember, I hold time – the watch moves it._**

**"Precocious…" He muttered, snapping the cover to his new pocket watch close – "Is what I'd say to describe you." His voice carrying to Fawkes as he opened the door, never hearing Fawkes' quiet reply as Albus left – spirits higher than he had seen since the wizard's youth.**

**_Brilliant is one of many words I'd use to describe you. _****Fawkes raised his head, narrowing his eyes, enabling him to watch Albus descend the steps. ****_The very least of which, you are a wizard, the likes I have not seen in a thousand years._**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxx_**

A/N: Well, I was going to cut the next several parts out – but I just can't because, I'll regret it later. So, it'll be at least one more chapter until Minerva becomes a character in his life again, perhaps two. Sorry, but have heart – I have already written several of the chapters after the prologue (i.e. what happened after he cast the spell in the prologue). Now I just have to get caught up to that point. Hope to see a review – they do help keep the story moving ;) THANK YOU to those who have reviewed so far.


	10. Chapter 9 Coincedences

Chapter 9 Coincidences

**Chapter 9 Coincidences?**

With an unsteady hand, Albus poured the pearly substance into the basin of the pensive. He watched as faces swirled around, seemingly without rhyme nor reason. He cast a final glance to the vial, it was numbered as the first with a brief scrawl of '_Family Reunion', _upon it.

Over an hour passed before Albus found himself once again sitting in the study, the waning fire the only outward sign regarding the passage of time - yet his new memories gained from Emily's experience brought an unearthly understanding to the meaning of being born as a 'Harston'.

The memory was still fresh…yet the overwhelming feeling of warmth, joy, and knowledge that encompassed the afternoon reverberated through Albus' veins. To witness the wonderful magic of the Harston's in a carefree, heart-warming manner…to see the Hallow brimming with life…to place a face to each of the names upon the tapestry.

His heart felt light and saddened within a heartbeat – to have met all the Harston's who would later die a most grievous death…

Sighing, he exchanged one memory for the next; entitled _Fawkes._

Within a moment, Albus was blinking his eyes, trying to determine where he was when he saw a young Emily Harston snap her trunk closed. She turned toward him, her black robes billowing around her wiry frame – the long red and yellow drapes…and he realized at once he was in the Gryffindor Tower, the girl's dormitory at Hogwarts.

He watched as Emily turned back to her trunk as a sudden flash filled the room, her stance one of knowing…and ease. "Fawkes, what do I owe the visit?"

_As you are aware, your grandfather died two years past. _He stated before drawing to a halt upon the bed next to hers.

"And where have you hidden since that dreadful day?"

Fawkes tilted his head to the side as if pondering, _I live with those before and those to come while waiting for the one to be._

Her rich laughter echoed off the stone walls, "How I have missed our circular conversations, but I must ask – how am I hearing your words, as before Papa would translate your beautiful notes?"

_Because I have come to ask a question, one that requires you and only you to answer._

Emily walked forward, sitting upon the trunk as she stared at him. "Then ask, ambiguity does not become you."

_Why should I bind myself to you?_

Emily appeared momentarily taken back, but then she stood, her long wavy hair shaking in tune with her head. "Perhaps Percival or Jolia."

_Both fine choices, but I seek you – not they. _

"Why?" She asked, her unsteady voice barely reaching Albus' ears.

_You must answer my question first, and then I shall answer yours._

He watched as Fawkes and Emily stared at each other…the time seemed to hold still as black beady eyes met her steely grey ones. It was at that moment, Albus' eyes lifted to see that the drapes had not moved upon Fawkes' entry…he had suspended time. Albus jerked his eyes back just in time to watch Emily give a brief nod, followed by a feint response. "I do wish it. Though not for reasons that you may think." At her response he nodded as if indicating for her to continue, "Papa use to speak of you with such reverance and how you had help to save so many. But I would ask you to bind yourself to me, not because of how you could help or make my life easier, but because I want to make yours easier. I hope to lead a quiet life, one surrounded by family and friends, one where you would not need to protect me – but where you could perhaps gain a lifetime of respite."

_What you speak of sounds like music to my bones, but what of the portents from your dreams?_

Albus watched as Emily's soft grey eyes melted into ones of steel, her voice becoming equally as hard. "I refuse to give them credence, nor shall anyone else."

Fawkes stepped closer, _And when you see the man you love dying in your portents, will you still refuse to give credence?_

"Time is not constant Fawkes, it _is_ malleable. If it were not," She motioned to the room, "How would you explain this moment that beats without time. Therefore, a portent _must _be malleable too."

_Very well young one, you have answered my question now I shall answer yours. Now listen and pray heed you listen well. _He watched as Fawkes tilted his head, black eyes almost softening for a moment, _I have lived since the breath of time, but once I fell upon a man who took great pains to bring forth my death. A wizard and witch from a time and place that were both foreign and similar, saved me and nursed me back to health. He could speak to me through a binding once placed…and I to him._

_They were from a world that quickly approaches, and one from the lineage that beats through your veins. _

_I have remained steadfast to the only request they made, and that was to watch and upon occasion guide the line that would be known as the Harstons. Since that time, I have sought not the strongest, nor the one with the most skill, but to protect and guide the one with a childlike heart who can look upon the world with hope, for hope is the unyielding force that gives all creatures a reason to live._

_You have not only skill and strength, and wisdom well beyond your years, but also the flame of hope burns deep within your soul._

"And what of the witch and wizard who saved you?"

_You shall know them, and they of you._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Albus felt the familiar tug upon his navel, and the world of Hogwarts was ripped from his view and he was again sitting in the study. Yellow flames barely licked the air as the embers grew small, and the fire dim. With a quick wave of his hand, new wood appeared within the fireplace, and with a second wave, a roaring fire replaced the dying one.

Albus picked up the journal, his mind upon Fawkes' words as he wrote in the journal.

_"In the second vial, your conversation with Fawkes, did you ever discover who saved him?"_

We held his breath waiting for reply, and then with aching slowness her words appeared upon the page as her distinct voice rang through the air. _I believe I have met one, yet not the other._

_"Who?"_

_I cannot say, but you will learn of them within your life. Take heart and have patience Albus. And learn what you can from the next several vials. I shall look forward to a chat after such time. Good evening, my boy._

Albus stared at her response and shook his head before snapping the journal closed. He glanced at the remaining six vials and then to the clock…it was already past noon, and his stomach told him that lunch should take precedence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the course of the next several days, he watched and studied the memories regarding the animagus training and the spell work Emily had trained her son in. He had already learned much of the spell work in his travels, but in the evenings – he found himself honing his skills regarding wandless magic along with practicing the handful of spells he had not known.

Late one evening, he revisited the memory of Hallow – it had been hard to bear witness to, and even harder to watch Emily realize that her husband, Bernard had died. When he returned to his sanctuary, tears were pouring freely down his face at her loss. And when he spoke to Emily regarding it…

_"Why didn't you use Fawkes' tears?"_

_I…_Her voice betraying her feelings regarding the memory from a lifetime ago, _I…made two grievous errors that day, one regarding the watch and the other in that I did not bring my vial with his tears that day, it sat upon my nightstand – the only day within my long life that I had forgotten it. And it cost my husband's life._

_"You used the watch to save your life…"_

_Yes, but the vial could have saved my husband's._

_"Why did you need the vial?"_

_Fawkes can only take on so many spells, before he is reborn and as a baby phoenix, he is unable to fly or heal. Therefore, I use to carry a vial with me that held his tears, just in case…_

_"But the vial, Fawkes tears, would not have cured him."_

_Correct, but the Aeternus Eternus spell combined with his tears would have._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Albus poured the last vial into the pensive one afternoon, several weeks later. He let the pearly liquid swirl for a moment, his eyes catching sight of his boyhood self…and then he found himself standing next to Emily along the back of the house, overlooking the green fields as two carefree children, laughed and played a game of exploding snaps.

Albus noticed Pernelle stepped beside her. "Hello, Emily."

"Pernelle." She replied, her grey eyes intent upon watching the scene unfold before her, "How is Nicholas?"

"Well, though, I swear he gets younger and more childish by the day."

Emily chuckled, "Take heart, that will keep your marriage youthful."

"Or kill the both of us." Pernelle replied before turning her watchful eye upon her friend. "And how are you?"

"Well." She responded curtly. "And you?"

"Tired, but that is to be expected. Nicholas is beginning to build a second stone."

For the first time, Emily's gaze turned to her friend. "Is that wise?"

Pernelle shrugged, "Actually, he stated that it was you who would know that the time has come – for Fawkes came to see him not quite a fortnight ago."

Albus watched as the two witches stared deeply into the other's eyes, and then slowly Emily turned back to watching a much younger version of himself and Aberforth.

"How have the boys taken to the Hallow?"

He watched as a large grin broke through his Gran's face, "Quite well," Her voice turning soft, as if reminiscing. "It is good to hear laughter within these walls, and the feet of children running down the halls. It has been far too long."

"And what do you make of your two grandsons?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Only you would ask."

"That is because it has been a topic of many conversations these past years, along with the Harston lineage. Will either one carry the name and traditions on?"

Emily smiled, "More than you know, my friend. But, I must say that young Albus is amazingly brilliant and I see much of both Percival and Wulfric within him."

"And Aberforth?"

"A skill lies within him far different than Albus and yet equally as potent."

Pernelle stepped back, her hand pulling toward her mouth in apparent shock. "Emily…" The tenor in her voice rising as she spoke. "Do not be offended, but…" Tears pooled at the edges of her eyes. "It has been years since the shadows have not masked your eyes."

Emily nodded, "These past 3 weeks since they have arrived have been an unforeseen blessing and has given something back that has been lost for many a year. Hope."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus watched as the scene shifted, and he found himself staring at his Gran as they began to work on his magic…and the love shining through her grey eyes as they began the lesson…

….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next several years of Albus' life encompassed his own training and learning through the library at the Hallow, combined with working on the uses of dragon's blood. He worked closely with Nicholas and Pernelle Flammel, and created a serum that all three thought was best to remain among themselves – for it combated Vertaserium. He continued providing items to Ollivanders…in addition to helping those in both the muggle and magical world, leaving untold footprints upon countless persons through his travels…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1881

"I am glad you made the time, Albus." She said, a warm smile lighting her eyes.

"As am I, Ma'am." He stated, taking the seat she had indicated. "I am glad to see you have returned to public life."

She nodded to the servant, and the doors closed, leaving the two of them alone. "Has my son asked you to flaunt the line?"

Albus smiled at his great-aunt's dry humor. "No, though I daresay, if he though it would gain favor, he would have asked."

"Doubtful," She chuckled, "He is more afraid of you than even Mr. Brown."

"How is John?" He reached over and poured a cup of tea, and at her nod poured her one as well.

"Well, though, since returning from Balmoral…and to London, I have not had the opportunity to see him on a regular basis."

Albus felt his heart lurch, and he knew by her expression that something was dreadfully wrong between the two of them. "How long have the two of you not been talking?"

She recoiled, and snapped. "Albus Dumbledore…how dare you imply…!"

The doors to the study were thrust open, and Albus calmly looked up over the rim

of his tea cup to the servant who had entered to ensure the Queen was indeed alright. And as she whirled around, his aunt's fury now upon the poor man at the doors. "Did I say to open the doors?"

"No…Ma'am." He stammered, and quickly pulled them close again.

"Imply? You have lived too long among the Court, my dear aunt. I care not for their politics, nor of their whisperings. I only wish your happiness." He shook his head, "It is true, I have been gone quite some time. Perhaps too long, I'd say guessing by your reaction and your mannerisms. But do not forget, that I was one of three at the ceremony. Now…" He set the cup down, reaching across the space, "What has happened?"

"I fear your words are true, for it has been too long regarding many aspects." A sad smile, and teary eyes gazed up at him. "You still look so young, Albus. It is as though, you haven't aged a day since that afternoon on the cliff."

"It has been seventeen years, dear aunt." He stated, remembering the fabled letter he had received a tattered owl sent from the Queen – while en route, rather drunkenly to Egypt. She had asked him return to England, and to stand, in confidence by her side as a witness. He responded, by having Fawkes deposit him to the north of Balmoral…and he arrived the following morning, much to his kin's surprise. He had only stayed for two days, the first one learning the details of his summons and hiking across the country with John. The second, fulfilling a welcome duty. A witness to their marriage. And for their gift, he had given the only one he had to give – enabling the two of them an afternoon, any where within his apparation limits. That afternoon, the Queen of England nor John Brown were within her countries boundaries…they had enjoyed a quaint afternoon along the Mediterranean, as nothing other than a man and woman, in love.

"And still you seem to be barely a day older."

"And you ever the lovelier." He replied, "Now, what of John?" He asked, steering the conversation back towards deadly waters, "Please don't tell me you blame him for leading you back into public life?"

Xxxxxxxx

1883

Albus met John's deep, penetrating gaze. His breaths shallow, labored. "Protect her." He wheezed.

Albus nodded, "I shall."

A peace fell upon John's face, "Thank you."

"But I must ask, where is your diary?"

"For Victoria?"

Albus shook his head, "No –"

He struggled to sit up, to move – but Albus' hand stayed him. "I willna let you…taint…"

"John, you have known me for the better part of 20 years. I ask, for both your sakes."

"Aye," He muttered, "If she were to have it…"

"Her sons will dispose of it."

"Will ya keep it safe?" He asked, pleading.

"Yes, for as long as I live."

There was a knock at the door, and both men turned to the sound. And then John turned to Albus, and pointed to the old oak desk in the corner. "There, second drawer, a false bottom."

Albus nodded, and with a wave of his hand, the drawer sprung open and the book sailed across the space and into his hand and with a nod, the door opened to reveal, the Queen.

"Albus, I didn't know you were in the area." She stated, eyes sliding to John.

Albus nodded, as he discreetly tucked the book into his robes. "I was just leaving." He glanced down at John, "Thank you."

John grasped his hand, and held it – both men staring at the other, before John released it… "I hope ya find what has eluded ya these past years."

"And may safe travels follow you throughout yours." And Albus stepped away, edging past his aunt – his fingers squeezing her shoulder in comfort as he passed...

…John Brown died the next day from pneumonia…his diary never found…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1884 – September 30th

Albus had just completed his forth speech in three days regarding seven uses of dragon's blood. And as he gazed into the mass of witches and wizards, he reigned in his frustration and began answering question after question…waiting for the moment he could slip away. Three hours later, a very tired Albus Dumbledore stepped out into the streets of Munich, starving.

Biting back a yawn, he pulled out his watch – gazing at the time. Half past eight. His eyes darted along the street, and he instantly noticed how unusually quiet the area was…before remembering what his friend had stated about Oktoberfest – and how the festival lasted for 2 marvelous weeks…and didn't end until mid October.

Despite his fatigue, he found himself walking the long cobbled streets – heading toward the growing noise and decadent smell of sausage, hendl, käsespätzle, and sauerkraut.

He rounded the corner, a smile growing upon his face…as throngs of people moved to various vendors – filling up their mugs with fresh beer, loading their plates with sausage and kraut…music and dancing…

He nodded to a small group that passed, his eyes upon the closest food and drink tent. Upon ordering, a young boy of no more than 5 stepped up beside him. Albus, struggled to understand the boy's thick German dialect. "Could you spare a mark?" He asked.

Albus nodded to the boy, "Give this man your order – and I shall oblige."

The boy glanced at elder man, and then nodded. "I'll take a pint."

Albus reached into his pocket and paid. Grabbing his dinner and drink, while handing the boy his drink. "Do you think you could tell me a quiet place to dine this evening?"

The boy smiled, "Sure." He sipped the warm beer, "There's a park just off the main street."

Albus began following him, "Where's your father?"

"Ahhh, papa is with me uncle working four tents up." He pointed across the breezeway, "Just up there."

Albus sat down on the bench, and nodded to the area next to him. "After I finish, how about we take you back to him before you are missed."

The boy nodded, "Ahh, that would be fine, but he is well known and I not missed."

Albus took a deep bite of his hendl and noodles, as the boy chatted aimlessly about the festival and the music of the past hour. "By the way, what is your name?" He asked.

"Albus, yours?"

"Albert." Albus extended his hand, both shaking the others.

"Nice to meet you."

Albert kicked his legs back and forth along the bench, "You too." He said. "You wanna see a magic trick?"

Albus washed his last bite of noodles down with his beer. "Certainly."

Albert stood up, handing Albus his drink. "Hold this." And then he crawled up onto the bench. "I'm going to jump off the bench and appear to suddenly be standing along the backside."

Albus watched as the boy jumped off…and then told him to close his eyes…he could hear Albert scrambling up the bench and as he cracked open his eye…he watched as the boy lost balance…and began stumbling backwards…reaching towards the heavens.

Albus uttered the quiet spell… "Aetes Tempus." The world pausing around him, as he stood up, placing both glasses down upon the bench before walking over to the wide-eyed boy, suspended in mid-air, terror emanating from his blue eyes.

Carefully he placed his hands beneath his back, and released the spell…the boy collided within his arms. "How did…?" The words were tumbling from his lips, as Albus set him back upon the ground.

"You should really watch your footing, magic tricks or not." Albus stated standing back up.

Albert looked at him, and then at the two glasses sitting upon the bench, "You were sitting there…" He pointed to the bench, "Just a second ago." He furrowed his brow, "How did you get over here so fast?"

Blue eyes twinkling against the blackness of night, met the young boys inquisitive gaze. "Everything is relative, Albert…" He reached out his hand, "Even time." Albus began walking toward the tent where the boy's father was suppose to be, "Come on, let's find your father."

"What's relative?" He asked as they stepped into the mass of people.

"Different views…or perception." Albus stated as Albert drew to a halt in front of an olive tent.

"Here." Albert dropped his hand, "Father is just inside."

"Next time, have him go with you. It's safer."

Albert scrunched up his face, but nodded. "Alright. But only if you tell me how you did your magic trick. It is far better than mine."

Albus held the young boy's gaze for several moments, before settling on an answer. "How about I do a different magic trick, and you see if you can figure it out for yourself?"

Albert eagerly nodded, "Yes."

At this, Albus pulled out his watch and opened the cover. Albert stared at the face in awe… "I've never seen a watch like that." He said as Albus reached forward, his long fingers gently gripping the edge of the stem.

"Of that I have no doubt." Albus replied, and then pulled up upon the stem and slid the hands forward…for one minute.

Albert watched as the man in front of him touched his pocket watch…and then winked…before he was just gone. He looked to the left…to the right…he ran out to the left and looked along the tent, and then to the right side. The man was no where to be found…and as he was about to open the front flap, the man in elaborate blue robes was suddenly right back where he started, in the very same position…

"Wow." Albert said, "Do that again!"

At the commotion, his father stepped outside of the tent. "Albert, when did you…" His eyes fell upon the blue robed man kneeling in front of his son, "What is the meaning of this?"

Albus stood, and extended his hand. "Albus Dumbledore, Mr…?"

"Einstein, Hermann Einstein." He stated, grabbing Albus' hand in a hearty handshake.

"Papa…" Albert tugged on his father's pant leg, "Mr. Albus did the most amazing vanishing act…"

Hermann narrowed his eyes at the man, but Albus merely smiled and quickly diffused the situation as he asked about the electric company Hermann appeared to be running. After several minutes, Albus managed to excuse himself claiming he needed a fresh beer and as he exited the tent…Albert followed, "Just one more trick Mr. Dumbledore."

Albus lowered himself to eye level, "Albert, remember that time is relative and that, nor this…was ever a trick. Just a different level of understanding. Good night." And he whispered "Aetes Tempus." Halting the world around him as he made his way down the street, around the human statues before clearing the area…and the world instantly righting itself.

To Albert…the man known as Albus Dumbledore…had vanished into thin air…again. He waited for several minutes, unmoving…waiting, but he never returned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1918

Albus stood, nodding to elder wizard in ebony robes. "It has been a pleasure, Jean Pilar."

"Please do not hesitate to come again." Jean stated, giving Albus' hand a hardy squeeze. The ground buckling as the sirens sounded, "Damn Germans." He muttered into the air as his hands gripped the table for support. "Can't give us a moment of peace to enjoy good company and a hearty meal."

Albus couldn't help but to laugh at his friend's humor, "I must go, I promised a friend to look after their home while away."

The chandelier jolted, "Go, I must re-enact the property's wards." He stated, opening the door as a flash of light covered the countryside.

"Stay safe."

Jean nodded, "Don't have a choice," He said grumbling, about protecting the French President. "Though it's difficult with so many Germans about."

Albus nodded, "True." And with long strides, he headed to the west…and within minutes he had passed Jean's wards and apparated to the north of the Flammel estate. And instantly, he could feel something was wrong. The wards were fine, as was the house, but…he could feel heat…and he spun around, to see orange and yellow licking the black sky as a raging fire burned to the south, blood curdling screams could be heard over the crackling wood.

A small fiery flame burst to his right as Fawkes joined him. _A muggle camp lies admist the fire to the south._

And before Albus could move, a young man burst through the foliage, blood mixing with sweat as it trickled off his face – he was less than 4 feet away before he noticed Albus, arms flying over his head as he stammered, "Don't shoot. I'm…"

Albus' eyes jerked towards the new rustling noise, and he noticed the young man's head whipped around – terror filling his eyes.

"Germans." He muttered.

At this Albus smiled, "Relax, my boy."

He opened his mouth…and tried to talk, but then three men in uniforms walked out of the brush – light glinting off their metal barrels as they leveled them at Albus and the young man.

"Halt." They stammered, walking towards Albus.

Albus walked forward, causing the three men to begin shouting for him to stop…and as they began pulling their triggers…the three men fell to the ground, ropes binding their arms and legs.

The young man sprinted forward, trying to catch up to Albus who was now kneeling beside the three men, his soft words causing the three men to stare blankly to the sky. "How did you do that?" The young boy asked between gasps as he drew up next the elder man.

"Just a hint of magic." Albus said standing up. "Now, can you lead me toward the camp that lies to the south?" He asked matter a factly, despite the young man's obvious doubts.

"I…I…" The man's eyes darted from the three men to the elder one who wore a thick red traveling cloak, with a matching velvet hat and twinkling blue eyes.

Albus felt Fawkes swoop overhead, his voice reverberating through his bones. _You must hurry Albus, the fire grows._ Albus stepped closer to the terrified boy, "I mean them no harm, but we must hurry to save them. Now, which direction?"

With a shaking hand, the man stepped forward and pointed to the path he had just recently vacated. But as he turned back towards the man who had been there a mere moment before, he was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the boy turned, Albus apparated to the small muggle camp and immediately he felt the heat pour over him, sweat was already dripping off his brow before he had even assessed the situation. He could see men and women running away from the fire, abandoning the infirmed and wounded in an effort of self preservation. A lone woman seemed to be calling help to her, trying to create a bucket line to pass buckets of water to the front…but as another tree gave way, crashing towards the ground, sparks flying onto an outlying section of tents, the last of her help evacuated.

He watched as she picked up the bucket of water, throwing its content toward the now burning tent…and he flicked his wand, and the small amount of water increased twenty fold, quickly putting the fire out on the once burning canvas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young man breathlessly stepped onto the edge of the cliff and he could see the fire about to engulf the camp, the smoke burning his eyes and lungs as his eyes sought one man in particular, one with deep red traveling cloak lined with silver stars and moons. He saw a small bucket line forming, it appeared to be a woman heading it up, and then to the north stood a lone figure with a pointy hat…a tree fell sending sparks throughout the camp, causing the bulk of the small bucket line to scurry as though they were rats upon a drowning ship, all except one. The woman…who grabbed another bucket…and threw it toward the now burning canvas tent, and he watched in amazement as the water from the bucket increased at least ten fold before putting the fire out as it landed upon the tent.

His eyes instantly went to the man along the edge of the fire, and watched as he raised his arms, a thin piece of wood – almost appearing as though it were a wand, in his right hand. His robes billowing around him as he began to move his arms, light sparkling at the end of his wand…and then the buckets seemed to pick up and float on their own accord…his eyes noticing that the woman was no longer standing, but lay flat on her back unaware of her surroundings.

The young man watched as the buckets quickly emptied, and as each one did, the seeming small amount of water increased exponentially as it flew through the air towards the fire. Two, three, ten, twenty buckets were quickly emptied and the fire seemed to be less of a threat to the camp, but it continued moving on…and his eyes once again returned to the man along the edge.

His arms were waving, robes billowing, a soft voice seemed to carry along the wind as the fire crackled, creating an eerie music as the man seemed to raise his arms and a great light blue sphere burst from hands heading towards the fires edge. As soon as it connected, a loud crack could be heard as if the fire were willing it be elsewhere, but the man thrust his arms again and the sphere pushed into the fire, instantly dissipating it where they met.

Albus felt his magic pull as he again pushed the icy water through the fire, the heat from its center to hot for even water to cool, causing another distant explosion to pound his ears. With renewed vigor, he pushed the water through the fire knowing it would dissipate all but the hottest. Within a few moments only one area still burned, and Albus quickly stepped closer, the heat burning his skin and drying his sweat before it could pour off his body. He narrowed his eyes trying to see the heart of the fire, and then with an intricate wave his hand along with several incantations, the dirt itself reached up into the center of the fire and smothered it.

His eyes scanned the now charcoaled area for any lingering fires, but he only found the young man he had abandoned mere minutes ago starring wide-eyed at him. Albus thrust his wand back into his robes and walked back toward the camp.

_Aren't you forgetting the boy?_ Fawkes chirped as he picked his way around the burnt tent pole.

_I shall attend to him momentarily, my friend._ Albus replied as he knelt beside the young woman whose dirty blonde hair and cream skin was smudged with soot. His fingers easily slide to her pulse point, _she would fine, _he thought as he began to stand and she collapsed into a series of coughs. He helped her sit up, her coughs becoming less intensive as her bright eyes turned towards him, questioning.

"Who…" She licked her lips, voice still cracking, "Who are you?"

"Albus Dumbledore, you?" He asked, leaning back.

"Amelia…" She placed a hand to her mouth as she pushed herself into a full sitting position. "Amelia Earnhardt." Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the camp, the obvious question falling from her lips, "The fire?"

He shook his head, "I haven't a clue. It was pressing down upon my house and then it was gone as though it had burnt itself out."

She nodded, her eyes closing as she took another deep breath… "I remember the tree beginning to fall, sparks everywhere as the last of the nurses and doctors fled and grabbing a bucket through the smoke…and then…" She shook her head, "Damn lucky." She wheezed.

Albus nodded, but his eyes were skimming the ridge line, looking. "If you will excuse me, Miss Earnhardt." He began to stand, but felt her hand along his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I shall be back, but I though I saw someone along the ridge." Her eyes grew large as he stepped back, "I'll just be a moment, I'm going to see if I can get a better viewpoint" And as she nodded, turning to the side, he disapparated – standing next to the young man whom he had been with less than half an hour ago. "Hello again." Albus said causing the young man to jump and almost fall off the cliff.

"W…h…o? Are you?" He asked, quickly backing up.

"My name is Albus, and yours?"

"Wa…lt…" He took a deep breath, "Walt Disney."

Albus nodded, "Well Mr. Disney, I have a bit of a problem that perhaps you may be able to help me with."

"I…" The young man felt his jaw clench as he nodded.

"It seems you saw a little more than I would have liked, and the Ministry will undoubtedly frown if they were to find out that you saw what I did. And as I do not like to cast memory charms on people, as I find they often cause unforeseen side effects. Perhaps you see my dilemma?"

Disney nodded in understanding, "I...what's a memory charm?"

Albus chuckled, "A charm that would remove your knowledge of what you saw."

Blood drained from the man's face. "But…that's…impossible…"

"Some would say that what you saw was impossible."

Terrified blue eyes starred at the elder man, "What…are you going to do to me?"

Albus narrowed his eyes as if in contemplation, and then sighed. "I shall put myself in your capable hands young man. And leave _my_ fate to you, for if you speak of this to a sole, I shall find that I have quite a bit of explaining to do."

"And what of me?"

"I may suggest that you could help to rebuild this medical camp, as they are in dire need of assistance."

Fawkes swooped low, _There is movement upon the Flammel property. _

Walt watched as Albus tilted his head skyward, as a beautiful maroon bird sang magical chords overhead. The man's face frowned as he turned back to him, "I must go."

"You spoke to him." Walt stated matter of factly.

"Of course." Albus replied, the starlite sky twinkling along his eyes. "I shall ask for a binding promise, Mr. Disney that you shall not speak of this day again."

Walt looked at the hand stretched out towards him, and he nodded taking it. "It is the least I can give after you saved my life."

"Thank you." Albus stated as he shook his hand, and then Walt blinked…he was standing in the middle of the tents, next to the woman whom he had watched risk her life...the other man, the wizard, however was gone.

He heard her breath hitch, and he kneeled next to the fearless woman. "Hello, Miss…"

**a/n: Hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next one is started & we will see a **_**very**_** young Minerva enter the storyline – it is entitled **_**Return to Hogwarts**_**.**


	11. Chapter 10 Return to Hogwarts

A/N: Though this is needed to progress the story along, it may be hard for you to read hence my trepidation at posting it (as it's been completed for a few weeks)

_A/N: Though this is needed to progress the story along, it may be hard for you to read hence my trepidation at posting it (as it's been completed for a few weeks). This will deal w/ GG and begin to create an understanding that is necessary for the chapters that deal w/ WWII & the heart wrenching events that transpire between Albus & Minerva that ultimately shape their relationship for years later – so….don't kill me (I'm only trying to keep him true to character/canon that enables a way for MMAD to ensue so have an ounce of faith)._

**Chapter 10 Return to Hogwarts (1929)**

_**August 2**__**nd**__**, 1929**_

"No Reginald," Albus dropped the bag filled with galleons onto the counter, "I will hear non of it. I know you and Rebecca have lost several acres to fire, including your eastern woods."

He shook his head, "Yes, we have. But our ancestral agreement stands and I will not start having you or anyone whom you deem fit to pay for their wand."

"Then look at it as an early gift to the newest member of the Olivander lineage."

Reginald opened his mouth, but stopped when he saw Albus' set expression, finally nodding. "Thank you, Albus."

"Quite welcome," He leaned forward, voice dropping to a deadly whisper. "Now fix your family wards, especially along the eastern side of the estate."

"How did…?"

The door opened, and Albus reached into his cloak and pulled another small pouch out and threw it upon the counter as Reginald pulled the bag of galleons out of sight. "Here is your supply order, hope you find all you were looking for with a few additions."

Reginald nodded and then turned to the newcomer, "Can I help you, Sir?"

But the man in purple robes was already stepping back out of the shop, as Albus turned around.

"Peculiar." Reginald said, but his mind was already on the raw leather supply bag in front of him and with a swish of his wand, he enlarged the bag and peeled the leather back. Eyes growing large at the contents, "Wonderful. Simply wonderful." He said, Albus' attention still focused on the door.

"Albus?"

Slowly, Dumbledore pulled himself back to the confines of the shop. He could have sworn the man who had just left was Gellert, though it had been over thirty years since their paths had crossed while he had been in Northern Germany conducting a five day symposium. He shook his head, banishing the thought. It did not do to dwell in the past.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus flipped the page, eyes scanning the text as he mentally began formulating a response to the letter within his pocket as he absently sipped some fire whiskey.

"Albus." The voice was soft, familiar and far too comforting as hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. "You are looking quite fit."

Albus slowly turned around, his body steeled to prevent reaction as his eyes landed on Gellert's lithe and colorfully clad form. "It's been a long time, Gellert."

He nodded, "It has." His eyes darting to the seat next to Dumbledore, "Mind?"

For a moment…he saw a shadow of the past as Gellert set his glass down and moved to sit next to him, carefree and loving…and then it was gone. "And if I said yes?"

His rich laugh echoed throughout the small bar, his voice dropping as he spoke in with his thick German accent. "Then you'd miss the opportunity to hear of my exploits regarding the Deathly Hollows."

Despite himself, Albus was intrigued. "So, you've continued looking?"

Gellert nodded, "Of course, have you not?"

They stared deep into the other's eyes…the truth lay bare…and Albus was forced to nod, unable to lie to him. "Yes."

"Well…" Gellert leaned forward, "Any luck?"

Albus watched the light dance off his eyes, noticing the way he held himself… "What one have you found?"

Gellert chuckled, "As perceptive as ever." He took a long swig of fire whiskey, "I see your research has not dulled all of your skills."

"Quite the opposite I'm afraid," The contents of his drink swirling lazily in his glass as he answered. "And the question?"

"I shall answer, but you – I have heard tales of such amazing exploits, coincidences, and of course your research. But what of your personal life?" Gellert asked, leaning closer, his voice dropping several octaves. "I have heard nothing of a new lover."

Albus could feel his body _want_ to respond to the velvet voice less than three feet away, despite the large gap of time since it had graced his ears. "I believe that would be a question best asked amongst friends." He tartly replied, swallowing the remainder of his whisky.

"And to think," Albus felt a hand running up his thigh, and then a soft spell wash over him a moment before Gellert's words did the same. "Do not worry, the rest of the bar believe we are still conversing of our travels, but I was hoping to entice you to join me upstairs as I have a small room above this bar for the day and it has been many years since I have felt …_satisfied._"

Albus dropped his hand to stay Gellert's, "There is far too much history, my friend."

"Yes, there is history, but…" Gellert squeezed his leg, fingers digging into his inner thigh. "I am not interested in that today."

"Nor am I interested in what you are offering." Albus replied, and made to stand, but Gellert applied ample pressure onto his leg, forcing him to remain for another heartbeat.

Grindlewald eyed the wizard before him, a slow smile grazing his face. He had missed Albus, his power, the feel of his magic and his witty humor. "I have missed you these past years Albus. Does that not count for something?"

"It does but you must realize that it has been well over thirty years since we last met and though I may have forgiven you for Ariana's death, our lives can never return to what we once had, we have become far different people." Albus' eyes drilled the man before him, "We tried to recapture what we thought we had in Germany, but it was not meant to be Gellert. I have often wondered how I would react upon seeing you again, and I find that I would be content to be your friend, but not…"

Gellert raised his hand, halting Albus. "Then we shall part ways as friends, and perhaps one day that is all I shall want from you too."

Albus nodded, "It was good to see you, my friend."

Gellert stood, "Perhaps one drink upstairs and I shall show you my research on the Deathly Hallows and what I have found while you regale me with your findings before we part ways once again."

Albus stared up at him for several moments, and then found himself gathering his papers together, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Lead the way."

Several hours later, and an empty bottle of fire whisky lay empty on the table between the two wizards laughing heartily at one of Gellert's exploits. Tears of laughter still in his eyes, Albus stood. "Thank you for the evening, Gellert."

"My pleasure, Albus. If you are ever near Austria, please feel free to stop in and see me." He stated, standing too.

Albus smiled, "I shall. Until then, stay safe and though you may know of the wizard who holds the fabled wand, I must ask you again if you are entirely sure."

Gellert stepped a bit closer extending his hand out, and drawing a diagram in the air between them. "This…" He pointed to the picture, "lays upon the knot on the nub of the wand."

"Do be careful, Gellert." Albus said, looking deeply into his friend's eyes.

Gellert met his stare and before Albus could react, Gellert's lips were upon his…hands combing through his hair, pulling him closer as his mouth opened to protest…a tongue was plunging into his mouth, suckling his tongue and despite not wanting to, or desiring to…it had been a long time since anyone had kissed him with such fervor or wanton desire and he felt himself moaning in response.

Gellert pushed Albus backwards across the small room, until his back was against the wall…hands were already trailing down the front of his robes, the silk rubbing across his length…and it quickly hardening in response. "I want you, Albus." Gellert whispered into his ear as he nipped along his neck before pulling Albus around, so now he was against his back. "I want to fuck you and hear you call my name."

"We…can't…" Albus mumbled trying to fight his body's desire that was washing over him, "Gellert." He cleared his throat, but then he felt Gellert's breath against his neck…and the cool breeze licking his skin as Gellert's hands began running down his naked chest, his robes now gone…as were Gellert's as his chest pressed into his back. "Do you still want me to stop?" He breathed against Albus' neck while his hands ran down his legs and back up…inching closer to his shaft that leapt in response.

Albus' fingers spread along the wall, as he fought for a breath.

"Albus?" Gellert rubbed his own shaft and balls against him. "Do you…" He moved against him again. "Want me…" And again, "To stop?"

Albus felt his body jerk in response, and he whispered, "No. Merlin…Gellert…please…"

"Please…what, Albus?" He asked as he drew his hand back up Albus.

Albus felt his head fall back, tears in his eyes…his breathing labored as his raw voice said the words he had sworn he'd never say again. "Fuck me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus woke with a start, the world snapping back into focus as the memories from the previous night crashed into his consciousness. Before he glanced around the room, he already knew he was alone, and felt like pulling the pillow over his head and letting the world go by for a day.

But all his thoughts were null and void as Fawkes burst into the room, circling overhead. _You asked that I find you at the rising hour._

Albus closed his eyes, as he took a deep breath before gritting his teeth and sitting up. His head instantly pounding from ingesting far too much fire whiskey last evening, "Thank you, my friend."

Fawkes landed beside Albus within a heartbeat, and nudged his side with his head. _ The world will not and has not ended, Albus. But, as you may believe it has, perhaps a word or two from Emily shall help lift thee spirits. _

Albus gently stroked the bird's soft feathered head, down his strong back and then repeated the processing as he pondered his familiar's words. "Perhaps, my friend, but I believe a warm shower and a strong cup of tea shall do wonders too."

At this, Fawkes stepped back before hopping toward the headboard where he wrapped his talons around the iron, and wrapped his wing over his head. His soft cooing the only noise in the room as Albus permitted his eyes to fully adjust to the bright light streaming in through the grungy windows.

He noticed a parchment setting beneath his wand, both lying upon the desk across the room. With a swift wave of his hand, both objects shot across the room into his waiting fingers. His eyes quickly scanned the familiar writing, his heart and brain clashing as he assimilated the words.

_A,_

_ I do hope you have gotten a few hours of sleep by the time this note finds you, though I do not regret the reason for your overall lack of sleep. I have an appointment in Edinborogh this morning, but I would very much like it if you could join me for lunch at McGreevy's as I'd like to finish our discussion regarding the location of the DH as we seemed to veer off course last evening. Speaking of which, the smile has not left my face since I have awakened. Friendship seems to be a paltry comparison to what our other options could entail. If you feel inclined merely write yes on the parchment, if not – I shall await our next encounter_

_G _

Albus starred blankly at the parchment feeling torn. He then summoned his robes, pulling the letter from his inner pocket – the Hogwarts emblem catching his eye. He opened the letter, rereading its contents.

_Mr. Dumbledore,_

_I was quite surprised to learn of your interest in our Transfiguration teaching post and would like to meet with you on August 3__rd__ at 11:00 am at Hogwarts to further discuss your future as a professor here at Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Armando Dippet_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Albus extended his hand out to Armando, gripping his firmly. "It is good to see you again, Armando."

"And you Albus, please…" The Headmaster indicated the chair opposite of the desk. "Have a seat." 

Albus nodded as he sat, Armando walking around the desk, talking. "I must admit to being slightly taken back when I saw your letter expressing interest in the Transfiguration post." Armando drew out his chair, sitting. "As you have never expressed interest prior to now. And I find myself wondering why now."

Albus met Dippet's stare with his own piercing blue one until he allowed the corners of his mouth to curve upwards. "I have found that though my current life lends to continuing research, I have found my daily life lacks meaning."

"And what do you believe you will find here at Hogwarts that you haven't found elsewhere?"

"A chance to help shape the minds of our future, and perchance gain inspiration from their imagination to help continue to drive my research."

Armando eyed the man across from his desk, wondering. Albus Dumbledore was a noted alchemist, researcher, founder of the twelve uses Dragon's Blood and here he sat opposite of him…wanting a job at Hogwarts.

The interview progressed over the next hour and a half and finally Armando realized the time, "My apologies Albus, it is getting to be time for lunch. Would you care to join me and the other professors who are still in residence?"

Albus smiled at the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, while shaking his head. "I'm afraid not Armando as much as I would love to, I have a previous engagement for lunch."

Armando nodded, though was slightly disheartened as he had hoped to further continue their conversation over lunch. "I do hope you shall make it in time, as it is just past one."

"Quite," He reached down and pulled his watch out from the depths of his pocket, Armando's eyes riveted upon the swirling face as Albus uttered. "Then I shall have just enough time." He stated, standing as he snapped the golden cover back over the face. "Armando," He extended his hand out, smiling, "Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule Headmaster, it was _most _kind."

Dippet stood, brown eyes smiling as he took the younger wizard's hand in a quick, yet firm grasp. "And I thank you for your interest, and…" He began stepping around the desk, "I would be quite interested in you joining our staff and shall send an engagement letter tomorrow detailing out the terms of employment."

Albus chuckled, "I accept and await the formalities."

The two men strode toward the door, "I must say Albus, that was quite an interesting watch you have there." He nodded towards his pocket, "Don't believe I've ever seen one like it."

The gargoyle sprang open as Albus responded with a coy smile lighting up his face, "It was given to me by my Grandmother in honor of graduating from Hogwarts."

Armando and Albus stepped upon the roving staircase to descend from the second floor, "Do you know where she purchased it?"

Albus glided off the last step and onto the worn flagstone, "She was not keen on giving me the information on who crafted it." He turned to Dippet, "Though I must say that it has done a marvelous job over the years of _keeping _time."

Dippet nodded, "It did appear to be a fine instrument."

"Yes, quite…" Albus paused in step as if in thought, and forced a frown to line his features, "But on occasion I do find that it skips minutes."

Armando raised his eyebrow, "Skips minutes?"

"Yes," Albus affirmed, "Many moons have passed since I have paid it heed and worry for I have found that though it skips minutes, it apparently holds them in equal measure."

"And still you have found this watch useful?"

Albus allowed his rich laugh to echo off the slate stone, "Immeasurably, Armando." The large wooden door sprang open as he repeated, "Immeasurably."

Dippet shook his head, "I fear that perhaps that it was a far better gift for you, than me. As it would never do for me to have a watch that does not keep proper time."

"I believe my Grandmother did well in her choice of my gift," He stepped into the sun as he softly whispered. "Quite well." Before turning back to Armando, "Thank you again, Headmaster."

"I shall be in touch with you shortly, Albus." Dippet stated, and with a quick pat on the other man's shoulder, he turned to go back into the castle…and then as if drawn he turned to look back, only to see the lush green grass and worn path to the front gates and not a sole else. For Albus was gone. He quickly scanned to the left and then to right, leaving a befuddled Headmaster to wonder how in Merlin's name the wizard had vanished from the grounds of Hogwarts through the anti-apparition wards. Wards which he would be sure to verify after lunch…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus felt the _Aetes Tempus_ charm fade as he apparated to Edinborough, instantly noticing the different vibration that encompassed this city versus the quiet grounds of Hogwarts. Within seconds his eyes were roving the small streets, looking for McGreevey's, his heart beating loudly in his chest at the thought of seeing Gellert. His soul uplifted at the notion of being able to feel alive again…to feel loved…and he found himself stepping around the corner, his feet barely touching the ground as he noticed the old carved sign blowing defiantly against the wind McGreevey's.

A smile burning from the depths of his eyes, when he felt a heavy hand curl around his shoulder and a deep voice pull him from his reverie. "Albus…"

He felt his breath hitch wishing it were the voice of another as his smile froze upon his face as he turned and was standing face to face with his ill-tempered scottish friend. "Malcom." He clasped the man's hand, "It has been some time, how is Elise and your two sons, Calum and Rory?"

Malcom leaned back, laughing, "Aye it has been a wee bit of time since our paths crossed. Calum joined the Chuddly Canons this year as a chaser, he's playing time has increased five fold since the season opener. Rory graduated from Hogwarts this past spring," He shook his head, "And he has just left to take on an apprenticeship in the art of Arithmancy. Elise has taken up her mother's Apothecary shop just over three years ago here in Edinborough. And our youngest, Minerva…"

Albus couldn't stop his brow from furrowing, "Minerva? A daughter?" At Malcom's nod the next question stumbled from his lips, "She can't be too old, for it has not been a quite a decade since our paths crossed in Germany in the early 20's."

"Aye, and I believe my wee lass may have been a by-product of my return home…" Malcom stated, head shaking. "I have never thanked ye for what ye did for me back then."

"No thanks is required nor wanted, Malcom. I am merely glad to have had the opportunity to help." Albus stated sincerely, though his mind on the bar at the end of the street.

"But…" Malcom's face turned serious, his thick Scottish accent breaking across his words. "I want ye to kno' how much it means ta me." He nodded toward the bar, McGreevey's, "At the very least, let me buy ya a drink."

Albus went to decline, but the prideful look within his eyes stilled his tongue and he merely nodded with only a semi-enthusastic reply, "By all means Malcom, lead on." Malcom opened the door, stepping through followed by Albus whose eyes immediately took stock of the clientele within, hoping to see Gellert…but found only a scant few patrons, none of whom was the one he was looking for. And then he saw a trace of residual magic on a table in the corner.

"Do you mind?" Albus asked indicating the one in corner.

Malcom shrugged, "Not at all." He took a step towards the bar, "What are you having?"

Albus could hardly focus on Malcom's words, his mind on the table less than ten feet away. "Ahhh…fire whisky."

Malcom turned to the bar, as Albus took the handful of strides to the table. A slight frown gracing his face at the faint words.

_If you have traveled this far, then know this – your name shall grant you access through my wards._

"He thinks this a mere game?" Albus grumbled to himself and upon hearing Malcom gathering the drinks off the bar, Albus waved his hand, causing the last remnants of the magic to dissipate, leaving naught but the sturdy oak table and two wizards grasping their chairs. One light-hearted and free, the other giving off a similar appearance, but it was merely a mask to hide the pain that was beating through his veins and into his soul.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hour was late when he stepped through the door at the Hallow, and his heart heavy. He barely registered hanging his cloak upon the hanger nor his feet wearily taking him to his sitting room, but as he sat – the fire sprang to life and Gerty had already delivered a cup of steaming tea.

Without much thought, he summoned the well worn journal from Gran…and found himself thumbing through page after page of questions and answers. At first he had used the book religiously, until one afternoon he realized how fast the pages were disappearing. Now…he flipped to the back and thumbed through the handful of blank pages that remained, perhaps fourteen – meaning 28 front and back. And he found himself calling the quill, and scratching a question across the bottom of the page.

_You once spoke of a man you had loved while in school before Bernard, did you ever stop loving him?_

_"Hello, my boy. It has been too long." _Her voice pausing, and Albus could almost feel her stepping towards him, looking. And her words would appear to confirm it, and though he asked three times how she knew how he looked, she had yet to answer once._ "Though from your countenance I'd say not long enough. Who is she?"_

Albus swallowed hard, and stared at the paper trying to force himself to make the correction…but time continued to tick by until her feint script reappeared.

_"Albus? If you wish an answer, you must be willing to answer too."_

At this he gave a heavy sigh, and found his eyes trailing the moon before he penned a response. _I don't want you to be ashamed._

Her laugh was like a cool balm to his soul as it echoed through him, _"Don't be silly, my dear. I'd only be heartbroken if you did not speak the truth."_

And so Albus picked up the quill and quickly scratched down an abridged version of his tale…how he had met and had a son with Melinda and that they both died. Kendra's and Ariana's death…and Gellert. How they had not seen each other for thirty years and it felt as though it had been yesterday…

_But the fact remains that on some level I still harbor deep feelings for Gellert._

_"And you no doubt always will, Albus. But that does not mean that you won't find love in another."_

Her words bringing tears to his eyes, splashing the parchment as he wrote the words from his heart. _But do I dare hope for love Gran? For every person whom I have loved has either died or…_ the quill jumped as he forced his hand to remain steady, _they have broken my heart and withered a part of my soul._

At this he waited an eternity for a response, one that he would not understand for years later – and even then he hoped that she had not foreseen one of his darkest hours, but her words said otherwise. Her voice was broken, on the verge of tears as she whispered, _"I am soooo sorry my boy. For I believed it the witch…"_

_The witch? Gran?_

Her voice was ethereal as her neat script scrolled across the page, _"You have found one love that I daresay you will love for many years, and whose path is far different than yours. For that, and for when your paths and his collide, I am truly sorry. Remember, Albus, the oldest of magic begins with hope…and love. And I shall still harbor the hope that you shall find solace and __love __in one other's embrace."_

_Have you seen this person?_

_"Yes."_

He waited for additional information and after an eternity he asked, _Well, who is it?_

_"A person with a sharp intellect, a quick wit, and a deep and caring heart."_

_Those adjectives could fit Gellert._

_"Time shall see, my boy." _Her voice was becoming distant, _"Time shall see. May the days between now and then be kind to you, Albus. Goodnight." _He stared at the words a moment longer and was about to close it when, a handful of words in red appeared underneath the black ink. _"And congratulations on your appointment at Hogwarts."_

……_Chapter 11….Minerva's first year at Hogwarts 1932…_


	12. Chapter 11 MM year 1 Hogwarts

Chapter 11 Minerva's first year at Hogwarts (1932)

**Chapter 11 Minerva's first year at Hogwarts (1932)**

The soft knock at the window alerted Albus of Perali's entry before the small golden owl fluttered to a graceful stop at the corner of his desk.

"Hello Perali, what news from Reginald?" Albus asked as he handed her a small lemon drop, which she hooted in thanks before moving her leg around to show him the letter. "Ahhh…thank you." He stated as he untied the parchment and handed her an owl treat, which she nipped as he un-slit Olivander's wax seal.

_Albus,_

_The last Dragon Strung Wand found a home to a young lady by the name of Minerva McGonagall, whom will be attending Hogwarts this year. I believe we can expect to see great things from this young witch._

_Phoenix feather perchance? _

_ Reginald_

Albus glanced up to Fawkes, "I believe I may finally ask for a tail feather, my boy. This," He folded the letter back into it's envelope, "Is the third time he has mentioned Phoenixes to me in a month's time."

_Then perhaps you should seek feathers from my counterparts._

Albus shook his head, "Not today." He stood and walked toward the window, his mind wandering to the young lady who would soon be arriving at Hogwarts and how another chapter of his life was finally coming full circle. Malcolm's daughter had received the final wand his Great-great uncle had crafted; the one that was of the same core as his own wand.

_Great things…_Albus chuckled at Reginald's understatement. If she was chosen to wield that wand, then she would indeed be a powerful witch in wherever and whatever her pursuits lay. And his thoughts turned to Malcolm, and how ironical life tended to work out. He had saved his life one night in Germany, and the end result was now coming to Hogwarts in less than a week's time.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknowingly to all those whose eyes were fixed upon the great castle of Hogwarts as their boats approached the shore, a tall wizard in lush purple robes and gold piping was watching their steady, albeit slow progress across the lake. He was standing just to the side, hidden by both shadow and charm, he merely stood watching and waiting. He found himself mildly anxious to see if he could ascertain the identity of the young McGonagall witch. _Would her magic be strong enough at this juncture to stand out, even at her young age? _He idly wondered as his eyes scanned the throng of wide-eyed first years as they quickly exited their boats and made their way up the steps following Professor Kettleburn's brusque stature. Kettleburn opened the door and ushered the youngsters inside, Albus silently stepping through the door before it closed.

"I shall just be a…" Professor Kettleburn was saying before he spotted Albus behind the group of first years and he stopped, though his wonderment never did at how Albus was seemingly nowhere and then simply…there. "Here is Professor Dumbledore, the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Good evening," His rich voice and twinkling blue eyes stared down at the trembling group, "And welcome to Hogwarts. Within a few minutes you shall be joining your fellow students momentarily and sorted into your houses; Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Your house will be like your family while you are here. Your triumphs will earn your house points, and any rule breaking will lose them and at the end of the year the house with the most points shall win the house cup." He stepped around the group toward the door to enter the Great Hall, his eyes training on the small witch to his left whose large green eyes stared up at him as though she knew him. He gave her a quick wink before stating, "Follow me," and walking through the large double doors into the Great Hall.

He drew to a halt to the right side of the oak staff table, and he gently held up his hand and had them halt just in front of it. "There will do." He stated quietly as the Headmaster stood up.

"I have a few beginning of the term announcements to make," Dippet smiled at the students. "The first is that the Forbidden Forest, remains forbidden and off limits. The second is that the west wing on the 4th floor is undergoing repairs this year and is off limits."

As Dippet sat down, Albus stepped forward picking up the sorting hat off of the small stool. "As I call your name, you will come forward and I shall place the sorting hat onto your head, and you will be sorted into your house." Dumbledore peered at the parchment rattling off the name at the top of the list. "Genevieve Owens."

Dumbledore watched as one by one the first year students were sorted into their houses, until finally he reached the name – Minerva McGonagall.

The small green-eyed witch who had been staring up at him mere moments before took a seat upon the stool as he placed the sorting hat upon her head. He stepped back watching her face, and the hat for any reaction.

Seconds ticked by, but neither showed any signs of movement. After thirty seconds, Albus noted the rest of the hall becoming antsy as the hat continued its deliberations. At the minute mark, Dippet was leaning so far forward he looked as he was going to fall from his chair…and Albus merely stood, watching…and waiting in wonderment. _What was taking so long?_

Then as if the hat had heard his very thought, it yelled out – "Gryffindor!"

The young McGonagall student's face split into a huge smile as she jumped from the stool to join her fellow Gryffindors, Dumbledore grabbing the hat as she did. His eyes were already scanning the parchment for the next name, his lips uttering the words, "Eliza Lorraine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva stymied her fear as she took the necessary steps forward and sat upon the aged stool, her eyes trained upon the calming blue ones of the Deputy Headmaster as he leaned forward and then she felt a light weigh settle upon her hair.

Instantly, she heard its voice echoing through her head…

_A quick mind, I'd say Ravenclaw, though you have a thirst to prove and yet…the desire to stay within the shadows despite the raw power, you are riddled with restraint...curious...not like your brothers, perhaps Slytherin for it can lead to greatness…no…not Slytherin, eh? Hmmm…where to put you? Ah…a memory…mirroring mine…oh dear, this is…_the hat suddenly became silent and for one terrifying moment, Minerva believed she had somehow caused the fabled sorting hat to stop working. _Listen true for these words are meant to help you. It is bravery beneath the power that lives at your core and courage that beats within your veins. Never doubt the House built by your heir's hands, for his love to yours lies in the heart of the lion's den. _"Gryffindor!"

Without hesitation, Minerva stood and bounded toward the designated table. Her smile wide at being placed in the noble House, but her young mind perplexed by the odd message from the sorting hat…until the hat yelled "Gryffindor!" again and she was pulled from her quiet reverie and began clapping as Eliza Lorraine walked toward the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva shoved her charms books into her bag, nodding back to Professor Crick. All in all, it had been a good class. She had managed to win 5 points for Gryffindor for being able to levitate a feather. Granted, her father had taught her how to do that over three years ago.

Grabbing her bag, she threw it over her shoulder and began the trek of going up to the fourth floor for Transfiguration.

"I think he's handsome." Eliza Lorraine, one of her fellow first year Gryffindor's stated.

"And incredibly smart." Helena Harrison, a quick-witted first year from Ravenclaw, stated joining in.

"What do you know of him?" Eliza asked.

Before Minerva could say a word, Melinda Masterson, a stocky brown hair girl from Hufflepuff piped up. "He's famous for inventing the twelve uses of Dragon's Blood." She shrugged, "And he's only been teaching for a few years." The four young girls turned the corner of the hall as they neared the door. "Very little is personally known about him though."

"Odd." Eliza said, "Especially with all the fame he received regarding the twelve uses of Dragon's blood.

No one responded as they stepped into the room…and each one felt their mouths fall slightly open. The room was structured like their previous one, with Professor Crick…but unlike the standard brown wood colored desks, chalk board and other 'usual' teaching tools; this room held a far more colorful variety. The desks were not really desks…but a seat with an arm connected…and in its hand…something was being held upright. The chalkboard didn't look as though it had escaped being transfigured, and now rested in the shape of a large dais. His desk was large with a small stack of parchment, a quill, ink well and a large opaque green stone, and behind his desk in the corner was a large silver bird perch. He sat barely taking notice of the students trickling in as he scratched some notes upon the parchment, an oval pair of glasses perched on his long nose. His robes were a tropical green, with a lining of lemon yellow that sharply clashed with his long auburn hair that fell to the mid of his back and his close cropped goatee. Minerva noted as she slowly made her way up the aisle to her desk, that he seemed far less exuberant than he did last night.

She set her bag down, noting that a match was held firmly between the fingers of the hand that should have been the top of her desk. Sitting down, she glanced up…and found herself momentarily staring into pools of blue as Professor Dumbledore chose that moment to glance up. He gave her a wink and stood…as the last of the students took their seat.

"Welcome, to Transfiguration." He said as he waved his arms, and all of the desks immediately returned to their normal shape – the match now lying in the middle. "The magic you will be performing in the class if not done properly can be very dangerous. I urge each of you to practice caution." He waved his wand and his desk morphed into a small house cat. "Now…" He turned his full attention to the class as the cat languidly stretched its front paws and then its back. "Who can tell me why transfiguration is one of the more perilous forms of magic?"

Helena's hand shot up.

"Ah…Miss Harrison."

"Unlike traditional forms of magic, this alters the basic foundation of the object. If not done properly, it causes significant harm to the object or the caster."

"Great answer, Miss Harrison. Fundamentally correct, five points to Ravenclaw." He gave her a twinkling smile before following up, "However, I'd like to expound on your answer. You were correct in that the basic foundation of the object is changed into something entirely new, but…" He paused, his eyes sweeping across the room, "the real danger lies in the individuality of the witch or wizard casting the spell. I may…" He waved his hand and the match jumped from Minerva's desk and into his left hand. In the next heartbeat, he had transfigured the match into a long thin, blue-feathered quill with a stout tip. "See a match transfigured into quill like this." He twirled the quill for each of them to see, "Whereas, young Ms. Harrison may wish to transfigure the quill…" He waved his wand again, and the class watched as it morphed into a willowy shaped mint green feather, "Like this."

Albus wandlessly sent the quill back to Minerva, and before she stretched her hand it popped and then fell back to its original position as he continued speaking. "Transfiguration is not scripted in a recipe like potions, nor does it rely solely upon incantations. It relies on both an incantation and the imagination of the person casting the spell. Over the next several years, each of you will learn how to transfigure items into different objects…and as your skills increase, your ability to be more decorative or flamboyant in the object you are transfiguring will become easier, however, it also makes it more difficult to use a singular counter-spell to correct magical mishaps."

Minerva felt herself compelled to glance down to her match, wondering what type of quill she would create if she could transfigure the match.

"Now if each of you would be kind enough to pull out your quill and some parchment…"

Minerva glanced up to her Professor, and she had her answer…

_One day she would be able to change the quill as he did, whatever her whim desired._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

4 nights later…

Albus heaped a second helping of scalloped potatoes onto his plate as he passed the bowl to Nicolas.

Perenelle cut her string beans, "How are the first years doing?"

Albus paused as he thought back through the last week, a smile unconsciously crossing his face. "Surprising."

Nicolas raised his eyebrows, "An unusual adjective. Who has captured your interest?"

It was Albus' turn to quirk an eyebrow in response, "I never said it was a singular person."

Perenelle took the opportunity to step in, "You didn't need to, dear. It was evident. Over the last four years, whether intended or not…your response has been somewhat, subdued."

"Well?" Nicolas asked.

Albus opened his mouth…and then stopped, deciding on a different approach. "Apparently the second pair from my wand was chosen…"

"And that wizard has come to Hogwarts this year." Nicolas stated, as if Albus' statement had made everything crystallize.

"Yes, the witch …has."

At the word 'witch', Perenelle and Nicolas stole a glance to each other. Perenelle the first to speak, turning to Albus trying to keep her voice light. "What's her name, dear?"

Albus watched their subtle exchange, with mild curiosity. "Minerva McGonagall."

Nicolas slid his fish through the cream sauce as he answered, "Is she Harold's daughter?"

"Harold died this last year, dear." She pulled a piece of French bread from the loaf. "However, I believe she would be Malcolm's youngest."

Albus took a sip of wine, cleansing the palate before asking. "I didn't realize you knew the McGonagall's?"

A faint smile spread across Perenelle's face. "My last name was not always a Flammel, dear."

Albus leaned back, "I do not believe I ever would have taken you for a Scot."

"And you'd be right not to." Nicolas said, dabbing the corner of his mouth with the white linen, a smile gracing his weathered face. "As she is from a small town in northern Holland."

"Then how…"

"Our eldest child." Perenelle stated before Nicolas continued on his circular conversation. "Meredith opted to marry for love…" Perenelle glanced over at her husband, who reached across the table wrapping his fingers over hers. "To a man named Michael Kelvic McGonagall."

Albus leaned forward, "You've never spoken of her."

Perenelle's sad eyes met his blue ones. "She and Nicolas did not speak for years, as she had 'shammed the family' when not marrying the suitor whom had bid for her hand in marriage."

Nicolas shrugged, "It was a long time ago." He raised his eyes to Albus, "And one of the few regrets in my life. Michael was a good fellow."

"And Meredith?"

"Lived a full life." Perenelle felt her husband gently squeeze her hand, "They had moved to Scotland, where they had three beautiful children, before dying from complications while birthing their fourth child."

"And Harold?"

"One of their grandsons."

"So you are related to Minerva?"

"No, Harold was descended from Michael's line. I believe Malcolm's descended from the other brother, Rory." Perenelle paused and at seeing the slow red color creeping up his face, she knew that Albus was taking her remarks in the wrong fashion. "It is not that Nicolas and I do not care for our descendents, Albus. But we have watched all of our children die, our grandchildren; theirs…it has become difficult to continually watch those whom you love pass the veil. So as time has lapsed, and the next generation born, we have become less and less integrated with our family for both their sakes…and ours."

"But to know and learn from you…"

Nicolas waved his hand, "You live in an old world Albus, the world has changed. And the youth no longer wish to seek out the advice of elders, but to leave their mark upon the world."

"Perhaps the world has changed, I am no longer a young man. But…" He let his mind drift at the notion of a whole family…like the Harstons…coming together. "To no longer be in touch with your family…"

Perenelle shook her head, "We stay in touch and attend the family gatherings, but at this point, we are seen as the 'distant relation of aunt and uncle' whose name has been on the list for ages, and due to our fame will continue. Not because of our relations."

"I am sorry you feel that way." Albus stated.

Nicolas reached over, picking up his wine glass. "To my family before me, to my sons and daughters whose memories I shall cherish, to our grandchildren and all of theirs…may their journey be filled with happiness and love. And to friends long past and new ones to come…and to my loving wife with whom I'd be lost without." He nodded to Perenelle, and then turned to Albus, "And to our surrogate son, may he live a life as rich and full-filling as we."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

September…

"How much longer?" Eliza asked, her gaze longingly focused on the rich blue sky.

Minerva tapped her parchment, and in an instant it snapped to her hand, rolled up. "I'm done. Helena?"

Her long blond hair and dark hazel eyes shot up to Minerva's, shoulders sagging. "I'm going to be another hour, perhaps two." At seeing the disappointment wash over Eliza and Melinda's face, she nodded toward the door. "I'll catch up when I'm done."

"We'll wait." Melinda said, as she pulled her bag back onto the table.

Minerva glanced at her friends, "Why don't you and Eliza go ahead?" She reached into her bag, pulling her Charms book out. "I should finish my Charms paper anyway, I'll stay with Helena."

Both Melinda and Eliza gave her a disbelieving look that she – Minerva McGonagall didn't already have her charms paper done, it was unheard of. But neither had the opportunity to cast their doubt as Helena interjected, smiling. "It's settled, then." She said matter of factly.

They quietly bid each other good day, and no sooner had their two friends left the library, Helena turned to Minerva. "You didn't have to stay."

Minerva shrugged, "I do have some reading that I'd like to do anyway."

"Figured it wasn't your charms paper."

A coy smile touched her lips, "No, I finished it last week."

"Transfiguration?"

Minerva pulled the latest _Transfiguration Today_ journal from her bag. "I find it fascinating."

"The material, or the teacher?" Helena asked as she flipped the pages of her potions book.

"The material…" And then Minerva stopped as she paused, glancing up to meet Helena's eyes. "But I think what got me interested is the way he teaches it."

"He's a far better teacher than most." Helena muttered, thinking of their potions master, Horace Slughorn. Who, was adept in his subject area…but the _Slug Club_…Helena cringed at being invited.

"Slug Club thoughts?" She asked at her friend's grimace.

"Yeah. I've managed to avoid them, but I fear there will be a time when I won't be able to."

Minerva peered at her friend, "Promise you won't go. We'll stand up against the Club."

Helena didn't need to think about it, "Deal."

Minerva smiled as did Helena, both turning to their own texts. Minerva scanned the journal…her eyes stopping on an article published by one, Albus Dumbledore.

_The Art of Transfiguration_

_While teaching a group of students, I was again reminded at the simplistic art that can truly reshape the world around you…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

October…

Minerva drew her blanket tightly around her, trying to stave off the cool morning air. Today was the day, Gryffindor's first quidditch match of the season, and she couldn't wait.

She glanced around the room, the rest of her housemates still sleeping – including Eliza. Minerva tried to lie back down, but it was of no use and she found herself dressed and in the common room just before six in the morning. She had always been an early riser, but…even this had been early for her. Sighing, she crept back up to her dorm and quietly grabbed the October edition of _Transfiguration Today_ she had received on Thursday but hadn't had the time to start reading.

Journal in hand, she bounded out of the portal and began the long descent to the Great Hall, knowing that it would be nearly empty for the next two hours as both the Professors and the children didn't rise early on Saturday.

Minerva rounded the corner at the forth floor, and barely missed stepping into her Head of House, Professor Dumbledore. "Sorry, Professor." She stammered as she tilted her head up to see his face.

"No harm done." He held out his hand, indicating they should begin to descend the stairs. "An early riser, I see."

She smiled, nodding. "Yes, though I believe it has more to do with the quidditch match today."

"Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. I'm sure this has spurred some spirited conversations between you and Miss Harrison."

"Only because she won't concede that Gryffindor has the better team this year."

Albus couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out from the delivery of her statement. "I see, and she…believes that you are the one in error?"

Minerva shot him a sideways glance, "No more than she believes you are in error."

Albus pulled himself to a stop as their feet touched the flagstone on the ground floor, as he gazed down his long, crooked nose mildly amused at her response. "Then it shall be great game to watch."

Minerva nodded, "Yes. And next year, I won't have to watch."

"Really?" Albus asked as they resumed walking to the Great Hall.

"I'm going to be on the field."

They stepped into near empty room, that held only two other students…both Ravenclaw, one glancing up and smiling as Minerva entered. "Then Gryffindor shall be sure to win." Albus stated before nodding to Helena Harrison and Philip Templeton.

Minerva felt herself smile and turn to walk toward the Ravenclaw table, letting the journal fall into her hand. Albus paused for a moment, his eyes catching the familiar cover of the latest edition of _Transfiguration Today_ before he resumed his stroll up to the Head Table, wondering whether the young McGonagall was taking any time to have fun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

December…

The ball slide to a stop in a small pile of snow atop the great lake. "I dare you, McGonagall." Diggory said nodding toward the ball.

Minerva glanced up from the snowman she and her friends were making, "Why should I go?" She asked, "And not you? It's not my fault you can't catch."

Diggory's ears turned pink as her friends and his laughed at her remark. "Because, if you don't…" He paused trying to come up with something to get back at her, and for her to get their now lost ball. "Everyone will know you're afraid of walking on a little ice."

At this, Minerva laughed. So did her friends. Minerva afraid. "I think you are, that's why you want me to go over there."

Diggory shook his head no. "Am not."

"Then get out there and prove it." She said, crossing her arms in front of her.

Helena shook her head at her friend. Sometimes Minerva's pride and stubbornness bordered on reckless. "Why not just get a new ball, Digs?" She asked.

Diggory looked over Helena and back to Minerva, before his eyes darted to the ball. "On the count of three, Minerva."

She nodded, "Loser does Charms for a week."

Diggory nodded, "Done."

Diggory's friends joined Minerva's…William leaning over to Helena. "Wonder what next week's bet will be?""

Helena nudged William, "I don't know, but I do love watching her tromp him."

"Nah, Dig's is going to win. He's got her on speed."

Helena's voice lifted Eliza's and Melinda's as they cheered for Minerva. William and Philip cheering for Diggory as the two jumped across the small unfrozen puddle and began running down the lake…both trying to get close enough to use their wands.

Diggory went to cast a spell, but Minerva bumped his arm, causing his spell to spiral into the air, useless. Minerva flicked her wand…casting a spell as they neared it…and the ball began to jolt towards her…before Diggory tackled her…and the two crashed into, and before either could react, through the ice.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The group cheered and jeered as the witch and wizard vied for the ball, their bodies colliding…striking the ice. All of them cringed at the impact, and none of them were prepared for their friends to keep plummeting through the ice, a sprout of water shooting up into the air they plunged into the water.

Eliza reacted before any others, as her scream echoed across the snow filled grounds…ringing in their ears and drowning out the splashing water as both Minerva and Diggory struggled to find the surface.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Albus felt the wards shift…and then he heard a distant scream drift through the cracked window. In a heartbeat he was standing, "Fawkes." He stated, and his life long friend spread his wings in one instant and before the second scream could be given a voice to…he disappeared in a ball of fire. Reappearing next to the group of children.

His eyes easily assessing the information, as Philip stood frozen in mid step, William was running across the ice – Melinda was pointing toward the lake, and Helena's voice the only one stringing coherent words together. "Sorry, Sir. I couldn't stop William too. Minerva and Diggory fell through the ice."

Helena watched in awe as with a simple wave of his hand, William flew backwards at a phenomenal speed…and then Dumbledore was running along the ice. Without thought he cast, "Aetes Tempus," drawing time to a standstill. He ran another ten seconds before coming to a stop to the south of the broken ice and once lapping water…a small ball rest atop the momentarily still water and against the ice. His eyes swept the scene and the lake's current had been heading north.

Albus made a large arcing motion with his wand…and the ice on the lake groaned and cracked before finally bending to the wizard's will and shattering. With another wave, he summoned the two first year students to him…and he waited…his breath holding in his lungs, before first one and then the second child broke through the water more than 50 feet away.

Minerva's hand could be seen clutching onto Diggory's arm as he brought them closer…their lips blue…faces stark white. "Hold on, little ones." He whispered as he continued to levitate them to the other side of the bank; quickly following behind them as time returned too normal.

He set them down…and before another Professor stepped closer he glanced up to Helena's eyes; "We shall be at St. Mungos."

And she watched as his phoenix burst into light beside him, and then they were gone. Leaving her to wonder how he had freed her friends, and how he was able to disapparate on Hogwarts property.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva felt cold. Even though she felt the weight of blankets on top of blankets atop of her; she was still cold. She thought she would always be cold, but it had only been a day and the doctor's and nurses assured her that in a few days, her body's temperature would return to normal. Until then, she was confined to St. Mungos. What's more, being that she was in St. Mungos meant no visitors from school, as they were still in school. As she should be.

As Diggory should be.

She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks, but still a few leaked through…and before long she could feel them soaking into the pillow and her hair. She hadn't meant for them to fall through the ice. Or for the two of them to be in here…she turned her head to the side. She should have known better.

She heard a noise and blinked the last of the tears away…as she dabbed her eyes before she glanced to the door to see which nurse had come to take her vitals.

"Good morning, Miss McGonagall." Professor Dumbledore's rich voice traveled the distance, "May I speak with you a moment?"

Numbly she nodded, and watched as with apparent ease he crossed the small space, drawing up a lively sherbet lime colored chair beside her. "You and Mr. Diggory gave us a bit of a scare yesterday afternoon."

She felt her world close in around her, and with a forced voice ground out. "We didn't mean to, Sir."

"You miss understand, Minerva." His voice and blue eyes soft. "Nor are you and Mr. Diggory in trouble. Accidents do happen." He noticed that despite the blankets and the warmth of the room, she seemed to be trembling. "Shall I get a nurse?" He began to rise.

Minerva shook her head, "They said it'll take another 2 days…" She bit her lip, to keep her teeth from chattering.

Slowly he sat back down, trying not to notice how her small frame shook as she tried to stay warm. "I see. They have to raise your body temperature slowly."

She gave him a wane smile through her partially blue lips. Lips he remembered being the color of a morning glory when they arrived at St. Mungos. Shaking his head, he changed the course of the conversation. "Have you had an opportunity to see your parents today?"

She nodded, "This morning."

"And they'll be back…" He left it open, hoping for her to complete the sentence.

"Lunchtime."

At this Albus pulled out his watch to check the time, her eyes sliding down to the elegant pocket watch with the whizzing hands. "Within the hour."

"How do you read…?" Her eyes darted to where his watch was.

"Ah…" He pulled it back out, "It was a gift from my Grandmother, years ago." He twirled it in his long fingers, eyes caressing the case…momentarily remembering the day he had received _this _gift. And then the cover sprung open, just long enough for Minerva to notice it contained a faint engraving on the inside and a wonder of hands swirling around in an almost frantic fashion before he snapped it close. "Each hand represents a different time." He said matter of factly and then seeing her confusion, he added. "It is most helpful when traveling across time zones."

Minerva's brow quirked, "One of the hands seemed to go backwards."

Albus was truly surprised at her observation, and would have to remember that her curious nature was equally astute. "It does." He stated simply.

"Then how does that read time?" She asked perplexed.

"With great clarity." He replied.

Green eyes narrowed at his circular answer, she tightened her fingers around the edges of the blanket. "Clarity is not an aspect of time."

"Alas," He shook his head, "Not in modern time. But it is something that does come with age." He smiled a gentle smile, "Now," He waved his hand and leaned back, a copy of _Transfiguration Today_ in his lap. "How about I read an article from here before departing?" Albus watched Minerva nod before closing her eyes, and tried not to think how close he had come to losing both Minerva and Diggory. Their hair has riddled with ice; their hands and face had had to be treated for exposure. He was told Diggory would have to wear glasses from now on, as his eyes had remained opened…causing some ocular damage. Minerva…they didn't know if she would regain full use of her left hand. The hand she had latched onto Diggory, holding onto him…

Albus cleared his throat, "Have you began to read this one?"

Minerva half opened her eye, and shook her head no. She had of course already read his article, yesterday morning while eating breakfast with Eliza, but he didn't need to know that. Snuggling deeper into the blankets, she listened to her Professor begin with an article on the difficulties of transfiguring a glass of water into something else…

Albus could hear her breathing patterns change, indicating she had finally fallen asleep. For a moment he gazed at the young witch, whose skill was quickly outpacing all those in her year – even two of her friends from Ravenclaw, Miss Harrison and Mr. Templeton. Sighing, he stood and banished the chair. Gently he set his copy of journal on the table next to several floral arrangements and candies from schoolmates and family before quietly exiting the room only to be greeted with her parents.

Elise smiled warmly at Albus as did Malcolm, who extended his thick hand. "Thank you, Albus."

Albus grasped his hand, and then gently took Elise's and gave it a quick kiss on the back of her knuckles. "Just glad to have been able to help."

Elise squeezed his hand before he dropped hers; "I owe both my daughter and husband's life to you. I may begin to believe you are my family's guardian angel."

Albus glanced at Malcolm and then to Elise, before giving her a warm smile, "How is the Apothecary?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

January…

It had been just over a month, but the cold still bothered her. She wouldn't tell her friends, how much, but after just a few minutes of being outside she would lose all feeling in her fingers. Today was no different…and as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders, she wished she were outside – playing, not sitting next to the fire trying to soak up an ounce of warmth.

"I see the cold still does not agree with you."

Minerva dropped the blanket as she turned around to stare at her Head of House who was leaning against the doorframe, gazing at her. "I was just…"

He held up his hand causing her to stop, "If you do not wish to tell your friends that is of course, your choice. I do believe they would be most understanding." He stepped closer, the furlough of a frown beginning to form across his aristocratic features. "However, I ask that you not lie to cover what you perceive a weakness. It is most, unbecoming in either a witch or wizard." With a wave of his fingers, her blanket was draped in his outstretched hand towards her.

She reached for it, and her numb fingers fumbled with the material causing blue eyes to narrow in concern. "Thank you, Professor." She said using her arms and elbow to rewrap the tartan blanket over shoulders.

He stepped around her, kneeling as he asked. "Please let me see your fingers, Miss McGonagall."

Defiantly, she stood stock still, staring at him. "They're fine."

His voice softened, "Minerva, your hands if you please." Blue eyes staring into her green ones.

She finally couldn't take it, and glanced away. "I just got a little too cold." She forced herself to raise her eyes to meet him, "Please, Professor don't say anything to my parents or make me go back to St. Mungos." She bit the edges of her lip, whispering. "I don't want to go back."

"How often do you lose feeling?" He asked as his own hand gently pulled hers out from under the blanket, surprised by the coolness to the touch.

"I…" Her eyes dropped to her hand, and his long fingers that danced across hers. "Any time I go outside, it happens in a matter of minutes."

"Extend your fingers…" He directed, as his hand lay beneath her curled up one. He waited for a heartbeat, and after she did not do as directed, he raised his eyes to meet her teary green one. "Please, Minerva extend…"

At this, she shook her head, "I can't Professor." She drew in a ragged breath, "I'm sorry, Professor. It's too cold right now."

"There, there." He said, as he wrapped his long fingers around her delicate hand, and closed his eyes. He didn't move, and for several minutes, she stood watching him – her hand within his, her tears drying on her face. Finally, he blinked, his blue eyes smiling. "Would you mind trying now?" He asked, opening his hands.

She did as she was asked, and to her amazement her thumb and three of her fingers easily uncurled. Her pinky finger still remained curled, but the numbness had vanished. Without thinking she threw her arms around his neck, "Thank you." She murmured.

He gave her a light pat on the back before she released him. "Now, if I could please see your right hand."

She held it up to him, and with equal care his fingers traced over her other hand. Nodding, he stood. "Your feeling has begun to return and shall within minutes, but in the future I expect you to visit Mr. Benai in the infirmary if your fingers ever become numb again."

"But, I…"

He gave a mild shake of his head, "It is either that, or I will write your parents and tell them you are still having after effects from the incident last month."

She felt her mouth draw into a thin line. "That won't be necessary, Professor."

His blue eyes bored into hers, "Very well." He said and was gone in a flourish of blue and silver robes.

Minerva dropped to the floor, pulling the blanket back over her shoulders – wishing for the thousandth time that the incident last month hadn't happened, because then she could be outside, playing with her friends too.

Minerva woke the next morning, knowing that today, would be a repeat of yesterday. It was a clear blue, winter day. Perfect for a few hours of freedom outside the warm halls of Hogwarts, except for her. Sighing, she stirred her eggs across her plate.

"Are you going to come with us today?" Eliza asked before taking a deep swallow of pumpkin juice.

"I…" Minerva clamped down on what she wanted to say, and shook her head no. "I've got just a little bit left to write on my Herbology paper."

Eliza frowned, "Sure it can't wait?"

Minerva reached over and plopped a second helping of eggs on her plate. "Yeah." And before Eliza asked another question, the Hall filled with owls and their daily post. Minerva was surprised to see a small package land in front of her beside the rolled up Daily Prophet.

"Whatz that?" Eliza asked through her full mouth.

Minerva shrugged, "I'm afraid I do not know." She untied the box, and picked the lid off. There was a folded piece of parchment lying on top of swab of tartan cloth. She picked up the parchment, and then the tartan…only to feel a smile spread across her face as she stared at the pair of mittens dangling from her fingers.

"Mittens?" Eliza wiped her mouth. "Thought you had a set."

Minerva nodded, "I do." She opened up the parchment and after reading the loopy scrawled note, glanced up to the Staff table…to see Professor Dumbledore break from his conversation with Headmaster Dippet just long enough to wink at her. _Perhaps today will be alright after all._ She thought as she re-read the note.

_Found these collecting dust, and figured you'd have a better use than most. There have been a handful of charms added to them that should help with the chill this time of year. _

"Eliza," Minerva put her hand in the mittens, "Maybe I will take a break for a bit."

Eliza's face broke into a grin, "Excellent."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

April…

Albus stared at battered small group of first years, disappointment lining his face. "Would any of you care to explain?"

Every single one glanced to their Professor before dropping their head, except one. Her green eyes stared straight ahead, despite the gash along the right side of her face and the swollen lip. "Miss McGonagall."

At this, nine other heads popped up to stare at the young Gryffindor. "We…" Her lip caught, and she fought to keep her face from cringing. "Played a…" She glanced over at Aegis Black, Mordred Malfoy and his twin Bella before finishing. "Friendly game of quidditch, Sir."

Albus stared at her, and then peered at the rest of the lot. "And how do you explain the injuries to Miss Harrison, Mr. Wallace, Mr. Crane and Mr. Dante?"

Aegis cleared his throat, "During the quidditch game, Professor."

"Your associate, Mr. Crane's broken nose was caused by…?"

"Rogue bludger, Sir." Came his clear reply.

"And Miss Harrison's broken ribs?" He asked turning to Minerva.

Minerva felt all eyes on her, again. "Crashed in mid-air with…William and John."

"And that is how he broke his leg and forearm?"

Minerva nodded, praying that Helena and William would remember their story. "Yes, Sir."

Albus leaned back, looking at all of them. "Fine…" He began walking toward the quidditch pitch. "If you will all follow me." He heard them hustling behind him as he made his way through the dark, night air until he was standing in the middle of the field…the group gasping through ragged breaths from the pace he had set. "Any amendments?"

Not one student uttered a word, they merely stared at him.

"So be it." He pulled out his wand, and cast a few incantations…and within moments the night sky came to life as feint images of the students swirled through the air on ghostly brooms…the bludger being wielded at passing heads as they tried to injury their opponents. Stray hexes and jinxes colored the air as the quaffle passed between the chasers…Albus let his attention focus on their form, and the ferocity with which they played – and he was impressed despite the danger of playing in the dark…using only lighted quidditch balls to see by. Truly, they were lucky to only have four in the hospital wing, and not all 14. But…as he watched another hex fly by Helena's head, he knew this wasn't an ordinary game of quidditch.

"You have lost fifty points each from your houses this evening, and I will be speaking with the other Heads of Houses to determine the severity of your detentions. Now, each of you are to go straight to the infirmary and have any wounds healed immediately…except for you Mr. Black and Miss McGonagall."

The other eight students immediately turned on their heels and began walking forlornly back to the school. He waited until they were out of earshot before addressing the two of them, "While their fate shall be decided communally, yours will be more long reaching. In addition to the detentions you shall be serving, you are both banned from playing quidditch until your third year."

Minerva opened up her mouth to protest, as did Aegis but upon seeing the hard glint in her Professor's eyes she snapped her mouth close.

"Both of you should have known better than to risk your schoolmates in a quidditch game, after dark. And…" He paused ensuring he had both of their attention, "The truth would have been a wiser course of action." He glanced back up at the quidditch game, "I daresay, it looks to be far from a 'friendly' game." He waved his wand again, and the ghosts dissipated into the night. "Mr. Black you may go."

Aegis nodded and walked passed Minerva, brushing her bruised shoulder as he passed.

Again, Albus waited and Minerva felt as though time had ceased to a crawl. "Sir…please let me…"

He held his hand up, "You've done quite enough tonight, Miss McGonagall. I will be sending a letter home to your parents."

She felt her tears swell into her eyes, "Will you at least hear why…"

Albus tampered down his anger at the young McGonagall, "Perhaps you can offer an explanation as to your falsehood, Minerva." He snapped, "That is far more troublesome than the quidditch."

Minerva snapped, her temper hot. "I didn't lie, Professor. It did start out friendly, a game between rivals. We were wrong to play after dark, and we should have walked away when Aegis called Melinda and Eliza a Mudblood. We should have walked away when Melinda was struck in the shoulder by bludger, deliberately without being anywhere near the quaffle. We didn't." She said, tears began spilling from her eyes as she recalled her friends being hurt. "Instead, we played harder and then Philip hit the bludger toward Crane…and it broke his nose. That had been an accident, Professor."

"But Helena's…"

She shook her head, "Was caused on purpose, by Dante. He collided with Helena mid-air and then into William."

"What happened then?" He prompted.

She shook her head, her temper cooled and the reality of the situation settling in on her. Tomorrow would be an atrocious day. She and her friends had lost two hundred points for Gryffindor in one night. She wanted to crawl into a hole, and come out after exams. "It doesn't matter, Sir."

Albus watched as the young witch's shoulder became slumped, dejected. "I am sorry to believe you were anything less than honest Minerva, but your lack of willingness to speak up did not appear favorably for you or your friends."

"But…" She raised her eyes to meet his, and then frowned. "Yes, Sir."

"Now finish your story, so we can see the Mr. Benai before the evening is at an end."

Minerva finished recounting her story, explaining how after Helena, William and Dante crashed the quidditch game had become forgotten…and they had begun to try and hex each other in the air, mid flight…heedless of the consequences.

"I shall amend my earlier assessment, and only twenty points from each of you for being out after dark. But each of you will have detention and my decision still stands for both you and Aegis. Your punishment remains for knowing better and continuing to put people in harms way. You are a natural leader, Minerva. You must be mindful of others who are in your care."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tiredly, Albus muttered the password into his rooms. It had been a long night, and his head still throbbed from the less than pleased Staff regarding the impromptu quidditch game.

Horace had been livid that he had lost so many house points, but could see no reason why his students should also have to suffer detention. And regarding Aegis' one-year quidditch ban, one would have thought that Aegis was the star of the Slytherin team; even though he had yet to try out.

Chris Crick, the Charms Professor and Head of Hufflepuff, had demanded a far more severe punishment for being out past dark, and their blatant disregard for another student's safety. For the first hour, his favorite word had been expulsion.

Cecil Braun, the Arthimancy Professor and Head of Ravenclaw, had shared in Albus' disappointment but agreed that rash behavior would not solve the underlying problem of the Houses working together.

Ultimately, Cecil and Albus agreed on a moderate detention schedule for the student with reluctant agreements from both Chris and Horace. But…the hours it had taken to accomplish the feat had been long and tedious. Albus desired nothing save for a warm bath and clean sheets and as he opened the door to his inner rooms, he gave serious thought of foregoing the bath.

Knock…knock…knock…

It took all of Albus' will power to not groan aloud; as he swept back into is outer rooms, while calling "Enter."

There framed against the soft light, was none other than one of the culprits who he had spent the better part of the evening dealing with the downfall of her activities. "Miss McGonagall, you should be in Gryffindor Tower, it is well past your bedtime and I do believe you have caused enough consternation this evening."

Minerva nodded, "Yes, Sir. For that I am sorry, but…" She took a hesitant step forward. "I was just released from the Hospital wing, and on my way up to Gryffindor tower when…" She held out her left hand. "I noticed my hand, Sir." She watched as his long strides brought him quickly across the room as she continued speaking, "You told me to go to the Hospital wing, and Mr. Banei fixed my shoulder and…I was released and told to go straight to the tower or be expelled…but they won't move, Sir."

In one fluid motion, he was kneeling in front of her. "When was the last time you had this problem, Minerva?"

"Not since this winter." She said as he gently turned over her hand, "January to be precise, after I received your mittens…Sir." She finished quietly.

"And tonight, did you notice if or when you lost feeling in your hand?"

She shook her head, "No, Sir. But when I almost took a bludger to the head, I stopped thinking about my fingers, Sir."

His eyes momentarily snapped up to hers, "I can see where focus could be paramount."

Minerva nodded, "Yes, Sir."

He turned his attention back to her hand, frowning. "Come." He stood, "You will need to return to the Hospital Wing. I believe Mr. Benai will be able to correct the problem with little effort."

Minerva tried to force a smile on her face, but managed only a long sigh as she followed Professor Dumbledore down the hall. In ten minutes time, she was standing in the doorway she had just recently vacated and at Dumbledore's insistence, she entered. "Mr. Benai?" She called out.

The Medi-wizard rounded the corner, and at seeing the young McGonagall girl returning he opened his mouth…only to snap it close when Dumbledore stepped through the door behind her.

"Alfred," He said calmly, "I would appreciate it if you could look at Miss McGonagall's left hand. I am quite sure you were too busy to notice it earlier."

Minerva watched as Alfred cast first one diagnostic spell and then a second, before giving a low whistle. "The joints are dislocated and your tendons and ligaments have been stretched and pulled." He glanced up at Dumbledore, "I'll need to set it and then immobilize it for the rest of term."

Minerva balked at the thought of not being able to use her left hand. "The rest of term?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so, and you will need to under go treatments throughout the summer if you wish to regain full use of it."

Subconsciously, she brought her arm closer to her body. "But I will be able to use it again, right?"

"Yes, but…" Benai began maneuvering her toward the bed. "I will need to reset your fingers…and," He absently called a handful of potions toward him, "I'm afraid this will be quite uncomfortable."

Minerva sat on the edge of the bed as Alfred poured and stirred various bottles, waiting for the inevitable. It was never a good sign when he said it would be uncomfortable, and the cold sweat beading down her forehead was one of the many signs of how nervous she was.

Albus watched as Alfred handed Minerva a glass of paisley pink liquid. "Here, this will take the edge off the pain and keep the inflammation down."

Minerva could smell the putrid liquid before she had brought it to her mouth, and as she began upending the glass…she could feel her stomach gag at the notion of what was she was about to drink. After her third swallow…she spit the rest out, unable to handle even one more sip. "Sorry." She said as Mr. Benai brushed the liquid off the front of his blue robes.

"Quite all right." He leaned down, "Now…" He gently took her hand in his own, "Look away, Minerva."

Albus stepped around to the other side of the bed and sat, holding out his left hand to her right one. "Here."

Minerva glanced down at his hand…and placed hers within it…she no sooner did and…pain erupted from her hand as hot tears streamed down her face and she tried to pull back her hand as she swallowed her scream. Blinking green eyes stared into clear blue ones…and then she felt her hand being pulled again, and by third time – her small frame fell into her Professor's seeking momentary solace before passing out.

Albus held his student to his chest as he cast a wary glance at Alfred, "I thought you gave her a potion for the pain."

The elder medi-wizard glanced at the Deputy Headmaster, a toothy grin lacing his reply. "I did."

Albus narrowed his eyes, reading the bottles from this distance of what he had mixed…and he felt his blood boiling, in rage. The only saving grace for the medi-wizard was the small child nestled in his arms. His voice brokered no room for argument of rebuttal as he snapped. "You had better draft a resignation letter, immediately Alfred."

"I will do no such…"

Cold fury danced in Albus' eyes…and Alfred believing the Deputy could not and would not hurt him…made a grave error as his body flew backwards, knocking the metal rack over – bottles and potions crashing as their contents leaked out into multi-colored puddles on the floor. The medi-wizard stood, wand out…and began to cast curses at the Albus…who deftly deflected first one and then the second before casting a flurry of hexes and jinxes at Alfred whose body became stiff…and then fell to the floor.

Minerva stirred against his side, and moaned trying to bring her hand towards her. "It'll be alright, my dear." He whispered, casting a cold look toward Alfred as Armando came to a skidding stop at the doorway.

"What?!" He clamored for a breath.

"He's been withholding treatment to students, Armando."

Alfred tried to shake his head no, but the body bind he was in was absolute and all he could do was stare, wide-eyed at the Headmaster.

Albus looked up to the portrait of the previous Headmistress and esteemed healer. "Dily's; what happens when you mix a Keltric potion with a simple pain potion?"

If it was possible, Dily's eyes would have popped out of her head. "It augments the pain…" Dily's stared at the young girl held against the Deputy's arms. "Merlin, Albus, what did he do to the poor girl?"

June…

Minerva stretched, wishing that the year wasn't over, but it was. She had some final packing to do, and then it would be off to the Great Hall for the final feast of the term…and her final feast as a first year.

She flexed her fingers…they felt weird. The immovable charm had been lifted last week, and she was beginning to use her hand again…but, her fingers were tight. The good news was that the healers at St. Mungos told her that by the end of June, they would be back to normal.

They were surprised at the speed of her recovery…

…_Albus stared at his young Gryffindor. Her black hair billowing onto the snow-white sheets, and his heart ached for her. She had come to him, and he had sent her to Alfred...it had been his fault that she had endured so much pain. Pain caused by Alfred's desire to seek retribution for her actions against his nephew, Aegis Black. Sighing, he picked up the chart, eyes scanning the contents. The second part of the potion he had given her, further stretched her ligaments – insighting more damage. Quietly he reached into his robes, pulling out a smooth, opalescent bottle with a silver cap. _

_Carefully, he sat down next to her before gently unscrewing the cap and leaning the bottle over…just enough that a singular drop came out…and landed on her lips. "That should do." He whispered before standing. _

June 19th

Albus stood back from the door, surprised at who his guests were. "Perenelle, Nicolas. What a pleasant surprise." He shook the elder man's hand and leaned over giving Perenelle a soft kiss on the cheek. "Come in."

Perenelle slid off her raincoat, hanging it on the coat rack. Her eyes taking in the familiar surroundings of Harston Hallow. "It's been too long." She said, walking past giving his arm an affectionate squeeze.

He chuckled, "I don't believe it has been a solid month since I saw the two of you in France."

"Yes," Nicolas turned to him, "But after seeing you so often this year, we have become accustomed to your tales at Hogwarts." He slapped Albus lightly on the back, "Come now, what news?"

_tbc…_

A/N: Hope you have enjoyed; and reviews will help to motivate working on Year 3…unless of course you'd like to hear about all 7 years at Hogwarts. But planning on going through 1st, 3rd, 6th and 7th. If you are enjoying, please drop a note. And yes…this will catch up to the Prologue and then move forward tentatively slated for Chapter 20; which is already written. 


End file.
